When Genders Collide
by Oreocookies4
Summary: Tris is in an all girls boarding school along in England with Christina, Marlene and a few others. When her year takes a self defence class along with the boys school down the road the girls encounter crushes, Prank wars and experiences that never would have happened before...
1. Chapter 1

**AN**-**hi guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope it goes well. Constructive criticism is welcome. Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Characters and Books. I only own my own characters. :)**

***UPDATE* - I'm reposting the chapters because there were some mistakes in them that were either grammatical or didn't fit with later chapters. As much as I want to rewrite some completely, I don't have time and this was my first story so it would be nice to see how much I've progressed.**

* * *

Tris POV

My ears pick up hushed whispers and shuffling. I'm too tired to move still though or to open my eyes. I hear vaguely faint counting and-

"Wake up!" Multiple voices yelled. Oh god. I'm to stunned to say anything as my friends jump up and down and then there is me flying and struggling to see straight.

"GUYS!" I scream and the jumping stops. I settle back into bed and shut my eyes ready to go back to sleep when I hear a piercing screech,

"WAKE UP TRIS!" In my ear. I jump awake and through my daze see Beth standing there smirking at me. I grab my light blue pillow and hurl it at her face. "I did tell you to get up Tris and you didn't, you had that coming," Beth says as she throws the pillow back into my face. My arms are too tired to even defend myself so the pillow throws me back into the bed.

"As I recall you screamed in my ear not 'tell'," I deadpan using air quotes around the words 'tell'. Beth shrugs and settles back into her bed which is opposite mine. Christina and Marlene's bed are either side of mine and Muskan, Amy and Grace's beds are next to Beth's. I look around and see Christina and Marlene putting makeup on, not full on caking it on, just a little bit unlike the 'plastics' next door. Muskan is rereading 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green, which she will no doubt cry again when she's finished. Which will probably be today.

I laugh to myself and see Amy doing last minute homework that is presumably due in first period. This is what she always does. Beth is- well now she is leaning off the bed to try and grab her pink IPhone 5c off the floor and is now lying half on the floor probably not bothered to get up again. Smart. Grace is chilling on her bed dressed like everyone else listening to music. She is the most 'normal' one out of my friends, and that's saying something. I groan as I get out of bed and head to the showers not ready to start the day at all.

I have a quick shower and change into my school uniform. I go to an all girls boarding school in Englan. Me and Christina both moved from Chicago, America but we still haven't fully adjusted to the British accent, so you can hear our american accents. Everyone who doesn't attend the school may think just because we go to an all girls boarding school and wear school uniform we automatically become pretentious little posh brats who don't know how to socialise or talk to boys, (well I don't but that doesn't matter right now,) which is total bullshit! I like wearing school uniform anyway. We don't have to go through that agonising stress of wondering what to wear everyday and hoping no one judges us. The school colours aren't the best as the uniform consists of grey, bits of pale orange here and there but it's mostly black. At least it's not bright yellow or something.

I walk back into our room and glance at the clock. We have about 15 minutes before we need to be down for breakfast. I flop onto my bed face first to treasure the last few minutes of comfiness.

"Nice to see you could join us," I lift my face and see it is Marlene who spoke. I pull myself into a sitting position.

"Well I didn't really have much of a choice you see Mar after all. You guys just love torturing me," I make a pointed look at her. She makes a small laugh and I can see she is being swallowed by millions of fluffy teddy bears of all colours and sizes. She is one of those really pretty girls who don't even have to try and look pretty yet she still has hips and cleaverage. Unlike me since I still look like a 12 year old girl. Her hair is straight and dyed red which looks amazing on her.

Christina is fussing over her already perfected hair. It's black and runs down to her shoulders. I hear a yell across the room,

"OK! Done! I don't care if it's all wrong it's still done!" Amy pushes the last minute homework away and flops backward onto her bed. She has green eyes with a tinge of yellow in them. Her hair is a mixture between brown and blond and it's thick and curly at the same time which makes it bushy. It goes just past her shoulders. I doubt she has got anything wrong, she is in the erudite house. We have 5 houses which we are in and they are Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor and Amity. We all still mix of course. They are just to sort clubs and other things a lot easier. Grace ends up voicing my thoughts,

"You will not get anything wrong, see what I mean you always never revise for exams and tests and quizzes and get them right while I revise loads and I end up getting like 1% while you get like 100%!" She says making hand gestures. Grace has brown hair which is always in a messy ponytail or bun or mixed inbetween. Those things don't suit everyone but she really suits it. " I mean you and Muskan both," she says while pointing over to Muskan who has now finally taken her eyes off the book. her head has snapped in the direction of the voice and she raises her eyebrows asking why Grace decided to interrupt her reading. Her skin is a medium brown colour and her hair is dark brown. Her eyes are so dark brown you can't see her pupils unless it's really sunny and she is outside which doesn't happen often because she is more of a stay inside and read person. Her hair is normally is a side plait.

"Well we are just amazingly talented," she muses, checks the clock and sees Beth still half on the floor. She throws a pillow in Beth's direction.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry! I want food, let's go," she says gesturing to the doorway. I roll my eyes as Christina shakes her head. Beth fixes her glasses and smooths down her mahogany coloured hair into a ponytail. Beth's petite like me but she can also be vicious.

As we walk down to breakfast laughing at something stupid Christina said, we bump into 'the plastics' from the next dorm. Lauren, Nita and Molly. I feel sorry for Lynn, Shauna, Zia and Myra who have to stay with them. Too be honest I don't think Lynn actually gives a damn.

"Oh look here, the less fortunates are walking through. Let us past," less fortunates? She is just ultra rich who's 'daddy' gets her everything. We are just not filthy rich like the rest of the population in the world. Lauren tries to walk past is but we form a line a stay standing. She knows she can't fight us especially when we have Christina and Amy who never back down from a fight. Plus Amy is strong. So she decides to pick on the weakest here. Me.

"Hello Beatrice, still wearing crop tops?" I cringe at my full name, it sounds so foreign. I self consciously cross my arms over my chest. Marlene notices my discomfort because she reply's,

"You know, I think you wear the same brand Lauren. I saw you in that section in the shopping centre last weekend,"

Lauren's smirk disappears and hisses,

"I was there for my sister,"

"Poor thing" Beth mutters and Muskan, Grace and Marlene crack up laughing. I don't do anything as she's still glaring at me. Christina pushes past her and so do the others. As I walk past she crouches down to my height and whispers, "They won't always be here for you, you know. I'll get you when you're alone." She stands straight and walks past me with Nita and Molly trailing behind her. I know I shouldn't let what she says bug me, but it does. It does because I know it's true. I can't defend myself, and I know I will have to explain all this to my friends tonight. Since Christina will know something's bugging me and she knows when you are lying. So I won't be able to keep it a secret.

I catch up with them and try to put on and emotionless face on but I know I've failed when I see Christina has noticed. No one else has though and the only reason I know she's noticed is that she has given me a pointed look meaning 'later'. I guess I will have to tell them tonight after all and I won't get a choice.

* * *

**Hope you like that first chapter! Please review and follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Yay! People are reading my story! I'm very grateful to you guys for reading this story so I decided to post the second chapter. This one is a double the size of the last one as a thank you. ~M :)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy and her own characters.**

***UPDATE* As you know from last chapter I'm reposting the chapters because there were many grammatical errors as well as story points not fitting in with later chapters. If you are reading chapters with horrible grammar in then I am really sorry but I will try and fix them asap. X**

* * *

Tris POV

Once we have reached the cafeteria to have some breakfast, I grab some toast and a muffin with orange juice. I see that the others have got similar types of food items with them. We sit at a table chatting about random stuff and wait till we've all finished on the table until we leave. It's like an unspoken agreement that we will wait for each other and leave all together even though no one says anything.

There is a notice assembly today where all the classes meet in the main hall and the teachers or students give out notices regarding change in lessons, upcoming events or lost items. It could be anything. I find them useful as I know when things are happening and I can be ready. We all take seats in the hall and wait till the deputy head calls out people who wish to make a notice. I zone out for the first bit of notices because they don't include me until the sports teacher says she has a notice for year 11. That's us. I rise my head and see most of the others have as well. She speaks,

"Okay, as you all know every year for a month in the summer term, the year 11 learn self defence-"

You could already see the excitement rising from our group. I turn to Christina and see that she is practically ready to jump out of her chair. The teacher carries on,

"That month is this month. We will hire a specialist in self defence like we do each year. But also this year, the year 11's from Blackthorne all boys school will be joining you. As we believe that you will need to learn to fight stronger opponents and it will be a great opportunity to socialise."

I can see Amy and Muskan laughing in the corner of my eye. Probably from the word 'socialise'. We all know they are the least sociable ones here. They just hate socialising, not that I blame them.

"The boys will also be boarding here in the new dormitories in the separate building, so we encourage you all to make them feel welcome and at home." She finishes and sits down. That dropped a bomb. As soon as we get out of the hall that's what everyone can talk about. People like Lauren fussing,

"Oh no, okay. I need to get dad to get me a brand new expensive dress, shoes, accessories too. I might as well be ready because I know someone will ask me out. "

Actually I think that's just Lauren.

Or people like Christina or Marlene squealing about,

"Do you think anyone in the class will become a couple? Oh what if the boys are cute."

And then there is people like Lynn and Amy,

"God I don't care if they are cute, I'm going to kick their butts in self defence."

I swear we are all talking about them. It might not be nice things but we are still talking about them.

The conversation dies down in lessons but only because we are forced. I have maths next along with Muskan, Zia and Shauna. They are the people in this class I at least know as friends. Math is boring but I'm good at it so I might as well do it. The only thing I really like about this class is that there is no one I don't like so there is no tension. While we are working from text books, we chat among ourselves. Guess which topic came up?

"You know the boys in Blackthorne?" Zia asks us, "My twin brother goes there so I will probably see him when he comes."

"I didn't know you had a twin Zia?" I ask her confused.

"I've just never really talked about him. I only see him in the holidays like our families. His name is Zayne. I'm just excited about being able to speak to him more while he is here," Zia says happily. She is really pretty with olive skin and black hair. But the thing that strikes you the most is that her eyes are a bright greyish colour. You would expect someone like that to have brown eyes.

The rest of math goes by and now I have a free study period, then physics. In my free I just go over my notes from yesterday and rewrite them down neater. Physics was uneventful and nothing really special happened.

After changing my books in my locker I make my way down to my favourite time of the day. Lunch!

"Boo!" Marlene pops out of no where and walks along side me.

"You know if you want to scare me then you have to sneak up to me, then yell boo. Not speak it after your already next to me," I point out

"Yeah but that would take work. Like sneaking and yelling plus I'm hungry. I don't have any energy left," she pats her stomach and we laugh. It's Friday today so one of the options is always fish and chips, and for dessert it's always chocolate cake. I still call them fries though, old habits die hard. It gets confusing how here they call chips, crisps and fries, chips. It's delicious though and one of the many reasons why I love Friday more than any other day.

Marlene and I sit down at a table and wait for the others. While I shove a couple of fries in my mouth I hear Beth and Amy singing a song about how yummy cake is. I shake my head as they join us at our table and soon everyone in our dorm has arrived.

"So," Christina asks, "Who's looking forward to self defence classes?" She waggles her eyebrows for extra effect. Our table breaks down into conversation.

"I am! I heard that one week out of the four weeks we will be looking into guns and knives!" Beth enthuses.

"Guns and knives? I'm so looking forward to that even though I've probably got rubbish aim I've always wanted to try out a gun," Muskan jumps in. It's weird how much she loves weapons because of her character you wouldn't expect that, but I guess being a fangirl about the Hunger Games can do that to you.

"Hey, they are also doing lessons with us right?" Grace asks munching on her cake

"Lessons with us?!" I say, "but... what?"

"I don't want to be anymore sociable than we are already being forced being," Amy adds. Muskan and I nod to that.

"Great, they are probably going to make us do group projects with them or something," I groan. I'm actually kind of excited for this, but I'm still dreading it.

"The only thing I have learned from group projects is that I hate people," Beth says and we all laugh.

"Come on, guys. It might not be that bad. I mean I even heard that each weekend we do something with the guys. Like I don't know, something we do altogether for fun?" Marlene says.

"God I really hope there isn't a dance," Muskan pales.

"Omg, there has too be a dance! It makes sense I bet you that there is one!" Christina squeals, "oh I'm so excited, we can get dresses and go shopping and-"

"NO!" We all stop her at shopping. It's not that we don't like shopping. It that we don't like shopping with Christina. I mean her shopping trips normally take 5 hours at the minimum.

"Well can we at least go into town tomorrow? I mean I won't force you into a lot of shops. Only ones where I think there is the perfect dress for you and that you will definitely love it. Please!" Christina pleads

"Fine, but only if we get to go to Tori's" I say. "And Christina is paying,"

Everyone nods in agreement. Tori's is this amazing cafe which we love to go to and have been going to since we were 14. We are regular customers and we know her really well as she knows us. She is like everyones older sister to us all and gives us advice, and makes awesome food!

"Fine, I'm not happy about paying but yay, thanks guys. You are the best." Christina says happily.

We all finish our lunch and head off to which classes we have. I have a english, then Art. I head to English and we learn about the different ways of journalism. I love all these things but I still don't know what I want to be when I'm older. Art is my favourite subject by far though. Beth and Muskan are already there as they probably had double art. Lucky them. I put the music on and we carry on with our paintings that are our own abstract way of outside. I'm doing a field but through shattered glass that is falling everywhere. Learning how to reflect the light of the glass is the hardest part but the whole thing is relaxing. I lose myself in the colours and the music.

* * *

"I think that was the most tiresome game we have had in forever!" Christina breathes out as she slumps onto her bed in our dorm. We are both really tired after tennis which was our after school activity. Since Christina and I in Dauntless, I normally do sporty clubs. We are the only ones in the dormitory at the moment because tennis finishes a lot earlier than other clubs. Marlene is in Dauntless too but she does swimming today instead. Muskan and Beth are both in Amity. They do artsy types of clubs so I think they are doing Drama. Grace is doing rock climbing. Amy is the only one in our dorm that is in Erudite. I think she has something like creative writing or something like that today.

"Yeah," I breathe out, "although I'm not going to lie on my bed because my bed is too pure and comfy for all this sweat. So I am going to have a shower."

I grab my towel and start heading into our bathroom. It has four showers and four bathrooms. "And I thought you were the one who cared about sweat pores and cleanliness Chris!" I yell through the door.

"I do! But I need enough rest to reboot before my body can even think about moving again and damaging all my poor muscles." She yells back.

I shake my head and get into the showers. After 15 minutes I get out and am fresh. I change into a comfy loose dark blue T-shirt and leggings. I hear another shower running and realised that Christina's muscles had finally 'healed' enough for her to move. I walk back into the dorm with my hair only slightly damp and let loose. I see everyone is already there and changed into there comfy home clothes. Marlene's hair is glistening with water though, probably from the swimming.

Muskan is actually not reading for once and she is chatting about something with Grace-wait, no they're fangirling. I don't even know what that is but it's when they get super excited about something and keep screaming and breathing to calm down and I'm just like what? It's normally about book characters. Or movie actors. I sink onto my bed and practically fall asleep until I hear my name being said.

"Tris. Tris? Are you awake?" I open my eyes and see it was Christina speaking to me. She gotten out of the showers. Her hair is dry though so she must have blow dried it.

"Yeah," I ask groggily

"Come on, it's time for dinner. Do you want to go?" She asks

"Yeah, one sec let me get out." I climb out of bed and steady myself. I see that everyone else is waiting.

"Tris your awake!" Grace exclaims. "Let's go!"

We walk down to the cafeteria where we grab our food and start to eat. We just chat about random things varying from crazy plot twists on favourite TV shows to stupid political ideas. It's crazy how we're all so different yet we get along really well.

* * *

For some reason we get really hyper in the space of half an hour so we basically rush upstairs and collapse into giggles. Maybe because it was a Friday too. The end of the week and we could stay up since we had no school tomorrow. We quickly change into our PJs and snuggle into bed. Beth turns the lights off and the lamp on and gets into her bed. We like being in the dark when it's at night. It's like we are safe from everything. These nights are one of the nights where we have serious and sometimes awkward conversations with random laughs in the middle. They are the best normally. But I know tonight this one is going to be about me.

We all have some sweets to munch on while we are talking. So that will be enough to keep us going until we crash. The conversations start off light until it turns towards me.

"Tris, do you have anything to say about this morning?" Muskan asks raising her eyebrows.

"Wait, are you talking about Lauren? God she was such a bitch this morning." Amy shakes her head.

"I know she cornered you Tris, did it get to you?" Marlene looked concerned.

"It's just," I start, "I'm thankful for all your guys help when it comes to her. I really am but, what will I be able to do when you guys aren't there?"

"Did she tell you that?" Grace asked surprised. "Was it like a threat?"

"Kind of, she said that I won't have you guys around all the time. And then she'll come for me." I answered.

"She can't say that!" Beth exclaimed, we shushed her. "Sorry," she whispered this time. "But she can't go telling threats she can never fulfil I mean she will probably cry over a broken nail or something."

Christina laughs, "yeah Tris maybe those self defence classes will come in useful."

"Well I can't go round punching everyone I don't like," I deadpan

"Who says you can't," Amy replies mischievously. I chuckle,

"No but seriously, I won't be able to hurt her. I can't say sarcastic remarks like some if you guys can off the top of my head. And I'm too small too make myself look scary."

"Are you saying some of us are scary?" Muskan smirks

"Yeah I mean you do a great death glare, kids are terrified of you when they go to sleep." I say sarcastically. She scowls playfully at me,

"Well that's too sad because I actually wanted to work with children one day. Guess that's ruined." She laughs

"See your catching on to the sarcastic remarks already. You just need some practise." Marlene winks and just like that the seriousness of the conversation is gone and I feel a lot lighter. Knowing my friends they won't let anyone hurt me. I could never be more thankful for them.

**if there are any more grammatical errors please do let me know and thank you for reading my story! ~MK**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey my lovely readers! this is my longest chapter yet! Yay! im really excited for this story because wait for it... there is a little bit of FOURTRIS! so please enjoy this chapter and ill meet you at the bottom. ~M**

I wake up to the sound of screaming. After we finally got to sleep at about 1am this morning, I had a dreamless night. I wake up well rested and see what was making the commotion.

Amy and Beth are wrestling on the floor. There are pillows everywhere so I guess this started with a pillow fight. Muskan has whipped out her IPad and is videoing the whole thing. She always seems to have a camera at these things. Then she brings them out like a year later and embarrasses us with it. Marlene and Christina are cheering and whooping them on. Grace seems to be commentating like a presenter on the whole thing,

"And now, Beth has raised her pillows and it is about to come crashing down onto Amy," she says dramatically. She looks past the camera and sees me awake.

"Tris! Glad to know you are awake,"

Muskan turns her iPad my way and walks towards me. I feel the camera in front of my face and I try to cover my face with my hands. Unfortunately Grace sits next to me and holds my hand down.

"And here," she gestures to me while talking to the camera, "is the lovely Tris Prior. although she is not so lovely right now as poor Tris has just woken up, has horrible bed hair and morning breath," Grace fans her hand in front of her nose and Muskan is shaking with laughter.

I roll my eyes and push myself out of bed. Muskan follows me.

"Guys is this some kind of reality show or something?" I ask while Grace comes and hooks an arm around me,

"By the way boys, she single!" Grace says randomly and winks. My cheeks heat up and I turn and run into the bathroom.

I hear giggling through the door as I freshen up. I walk back in and see Amy and Beth have finally calmed down and are getting changed. Muskan and Grace are still laughing about who-knows-what, while picking out clothes. Christina is straightening her hair as Marlene is pushing hers up into a pony tail.

Since everyone is getting changed, I decide to do so as well. I walk over to my wardrobe and take out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with three silver ravens on the shirt. Each one smaller than the other. This is my favourite t-shirt plus it's super comfy. I slide some converses on and brush my hair and keep it out.

When everyone is ready we sign out of the boarding house to go into town. Christina goes round dragging us into shops with dresses and because she promised to treat us in Tori's cafe cafe, we let her. Muskan, Amy and Grace buy a dress in the first one they go too. That was a smart idea because Christina is pleased that they brought dresses that she chose so they are no longer in her 'dangerous' zone where she will keep on yelling at you until you buy it, and also they can now do anything they want.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Amy says sarcastically but luckily Christina doesn't notice.

"Thanks," I say just as sarcastically, "where are you guys going for the next two hours anyway? We are going to Tori's later so there is no point in getting something to eat."

"We are going to graze in an accessory store, than spend the rest of the time in a bookstore!" Muskan says excitedly.

Christina butts in, "okay guys you go ahead," she says distractedly, "Tris come on! Let's go to the other shop, I'm sure there is something you'll love there! Beth, Marlene?" And she drags us all Into another a few shops away.

We look through the shops but nothing still seems to catch my eye. I'm still looking around when Beth and Marlene come up to me,

"Hey Tris, we have found our dresses," she lifts up her bag to show me, "see you in an hour and a half!" Marlene chirps and Beth waves bye as they leave the shop. I sigh as I see Christina coming towards me.

"Come one Tris," she links her arm through mine, "the next one is a new shop but it will be the one to have your special dress, I'm sure!"

She pulls me into a shop that does look new with the new paint job. It's called 'The Pit'. Inside the walls are painted black which gives it a night time feel. There is a side for the guys clothes and a side for the girls. The dressing rooms are in the middle. I like this shop, it's more, me. I part with Christina and I look around the shop hopefully finding a dress. I walk along a rack of dresses with a reasonable price when I stop short. I back a few steps and see this gorgeous black knee length dress with silver studded sparkles all over the front of the dress. I take it out of the rack and yell,

"Christina! I think I've found a dress, I'm going to try it on." I walk over to the dressing rooms and on the way see these really nice black pumps with some silver studs on and, deciding they would look nicer with the dress than my converses, take them with me too. I go inside of the dressing room. I take off my t-shirt and jeans, change my converses into those black pumps and slip on the dress. Only know do I relies that the zip at the back of the dress is one of those really long ones that go down and stop just at the top of my but. This leaves the dress open at the shoulders so I can't reach round and grab the zip.

I peek outside the dressing room hoping no one would be there. Luckily I think me and Christina are the only customers here at the moment, the staff are near the till which is on the other side of the shop. I walk out and turn facing the full length mirror they have outside of the rooms. I tilt my hair to one side and face my head the other so when it will be easier to zip up.

"Christina!" I yell will hear me, "Chris? Please I found a dress, can you just help me zip it up?"

"Coming! One sec!" Her shrill voice fills the shop as I wait for her. i wait a minute but she still hasn't arrived.

"Chris? Hurry up I don't want to stand here all da-" I get cut off as I feel warm hands touching my back and moving upward with the zip. These didn't feel like Christina's hands as hers are petite, but my brain couldn't think right then and I didn't give a second though about it. As I feel the zip reach the top of my dress, I spin around while saying,

"Thanks Chris-," I stop speaking as I see someone who is not Christina. But a boy. He was tall with hair that was so brown it looked almost black. He had a square upper lip and a full lower one. His nose was slightly hooked at the end and his ears stuck out a bit more than natural, but his eyes. They made up for all that as they were a bright but dark blue. His left one had a speck of light blue in it which lit up the whole thing.

I realised I'd just studied his face therefore I must have been staring at him. I blush deeply and look down remembering he did up the zip.

"Um, thank you for the zip." I mumble

"Yeah sorry about that," he mumbles back. I look up at him and he scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "it's just your friend was caught up by this dress she just 'had to buy' so I came and helped you instead," he says putting air quotes around the words, 'had to buy'. I laugh an airy laugh thinking that's exactly what Christina would do. I look back up and I see he is staring at me. He sees me notice and chuckles awkwardly,

"Um, you should buy that dress. It uh looks nice on you," one corner of his mouth goes up into a half smile and it's enough to make we go weak at the knees. I blush again and quietly push out a

"Thanks," before turning and walking briskly back into the dressing room. I lock the door quickly, lean against it and let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. I can't believe I blushed, twice! I have never been interested in guys before, as in I've never tried to flirt or even talk to them. I'm surprised I was able to speak coherent sentences when we spoke. I really hope I'm not changing into one of 'those' girls.

I change out of the dress and put my converses back on. I let the dress fall over my arm as I walk to the till and pay for it along with the pumps because they matched so well. I see Christina over by the opening of the shop looking worried.

"Tris! Where were you! When I came to help you, you weren't there anymore I thought you left me!" She says getting higher with each word. She looks at me expectantly. I breathe out and say

"I'll tell you the details along with everyone else tonight but long story short, a guy came and helped me instead and when you came looking for me I must have gone back inside the room to get changed." Her eyes widen as my cheeks redden

"Oh my god! A guy! That story is good enough for now but I'm expecting details tonight!" She tells me seriously. I feel my stomach rumble. I check my watch and see that it's 1pm, everyone must have gathered at Tori's already.

"Come on Christina it's time for you to treat us to Tori's!" I say brightly as she groans and this time lets me drag her to our favourite cafe.

We reach there in 10 minutes and see all of our friends waiting outside. They all have more shopping bags than they did when they left us, but I know there are completely different things in them. Marlene spots is first,

"Hey!" She says waving, "you guys ready to go in?" We nod and our group of friends walk inside of the cafe.

Tori notices us and waves us over. She has long black straight hair which goes down her hips. It has a grey streak in it though, dyed of course, but it makes it look so much cooler. A handful of hair from each side at the front of her face is pulled back around the rest and clipped up at the top to keep it out of the way. We walk over to our table which we sit in all the time. We called Tori to let her know we'd be coming today so she probably reserved this table for us. She really is an amazing sister-friend. We all sit down in the chairs around a fairly large circular table.

"So, what's it for today then? Anything special?" Tori inquires.

"Well," Amy starts, "Christina over here is treating us all to whatever we want." Christina scowls at us all.

"Yeah, it's her way of bribing us to go shopping with us," Beth quips in

"Ah, know I understand. I dint get why she was treating you before but her shopping trips? Now those are bad," she says playfully. Christina rolls her eyes,

"Okay guys, pick whatever you want and I'll be paying!" She says dramatically

We order the things that we want and I want a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. Beth, Marlene, Grace and Amy order similar foods but different drinks. Christina orders a chicken wrap while Muskan orders pancakes and orange juice. We all look at her weirdly as Tori walks away,

"What?" She asks us. We still stare, "why do pancakes have to be associated with breakfast it's like I can't order a damn pancake without people going, 'why are you ordering a breakfast food?'. It's doesn't have to be a breakfast food but as soon as someone orders pancakes bam it's breakfast meal."

She makes hand gestures. Amy cuts in,

"Muskan, I didn't know that the whole breakfast thing from The Fault In Our Stars got to you too. The only difference is that the rant isn't about eggs." Muskan glares playfully

We make idle chat as our food comes. My small hunger has grown and now I'm ravished so I scoff down everything while taking a few sips of my milkshake from time to time. When I have finished I sit back and relax. Everyone is now staring at me.

"How do you eat that fast?" Grace asks incredulously

"I was really hungry," I say slowly

Everyone laughs and carries on eating their only half finished plates.

We all finished off at Tori's and have know started walking back to school grounds. The city centre is getting really busy now so we make sure to stick in a group as so no one gets lost. Christina gathers aside near a shop to pull us out of the stream of moving humans. There are less people on the sides as most people are in the middle.

"Okay guys, I just wanted you to know that-" she gets cuts off and stumbles forward a bit. She turns around to see who bumped into her and is met with ice cold water being flung at her.

Christina's POV

After I have pulled them aside I start talking,

"Okay guys, I just wanted you to know that-" I get pushed forward a bit by what I can only assume is someone bumping into me. I swiftly turn around ready to yell at them to watch where they are going when I feel ice cold water being splashed on me. I gasp loudly as the rest of the water goes all over my face. It is so cold. I feel the freezing ice cubes make there way into my bra and I can't take it anymore,

"Ahhhhh, omg It's, so, cold," I try shaking my now drenched top to try and get the ice cubes out. Not only is it ice cold but it is also red coloured. This is going to really badly stain my white top. When some of the ice cubes have gone I glare at the guy.

He his quite tall and has blond hair. He looks at me apologetically with those green celery eyes of his.

"I'm so sorry," his voice is cute. Not the time Christina, and before I can react what I do I reach forward and slap him, hard. Right across the face. He didn't see that coming as he clutches his cheek with his left hand. I turn and leave before I do anything else or he says anything else because I don't know what I might have done.

Tris POV

We briskly walk back to the school grounds as Christina is completely soaked. No one has said a word yet since we are all still processing what actually happened. Eventually it's Beth who breaks the silence,

"Now that," she starts, "was awesome!"

"Yeah I actually can't believe you did that." Amy adds in

"I don't think any of us can," I shake my head

"Do you think I stepped over the line? I mean he said he was sorry and I still slapped him," Christina asks worriedly

"Christina don't worry!" Marlene replies, "he deserved that coming especially since that drink is going to stain your white top." We all agree to that in some kind of way

"Okay," Christina breathes

We reach the school grounds and head off to our dorms as fast as we can to put away our shopping goods and for Christina to change. While she is in the bathroom we all see what each other has brought.

"Okay, Muskan, Amy and Grace you first since you left us first." I say even though I already have a good guess of what that might be.

Muskan reveals a brand new box set of some kind of trilogy. Books, I guessed right. She then shows us these really cute owl earrings and an owl top. That's like her favourite type of bird so she has a lot of those kind of things.

Amy brought some cool green skull earrings, a top that says 'shut up and don't talk to me' and a few packets of sweets.

" I didn't even know you guys went to the sweet shop?" I ask

"Well we did, but wait till you see what Grace got. We spent a while in there," Amy laughs. We all turn and look at Grace to see what she brought.

"Woah, now you guys are all like staring at me, okay," she takes out a really nice bracelet, and a book. She stops there and looks at us. The bag is still half full.

"Carry on," I urge

She grabs her bag and tip it upside down on her bed. Lots and lots of chocolates and sweets of different kinds come tumbling out. My eyes widen at the site of it.

"You brought all that," Marlene points to the pile still in shock.

"Are you going to eat all of it?" I ask

Grace shrugs and starts putting them away in a box that she keeps under her bed.

"Maybe, I'll share it with you guys, later" Grace plays, "maybe"

Christina walks out in new clothes and sits on her bed. She sees the sweets and says,

"I hope you are going to share that," Christina points out. We all laugh and gesture for Marlene and Beth to show us what they brought.

They actually brought normal things like accessories and a bit of makeup. Christina turns to me.

"Okay, Tris. Show me the dress which a certain guy had helped you get into," she says smiling deviously. Everyone snaps their heads towards me. Remind to get Christina back for this.

"A guy? Why didn't you tell us before?" Marlene asks quickly

"Helped you into the dress? Was he like staff or a customer," Muskan fires at me

"Was he cute?" Beth waggles her eyebrows. They all fire different questions asks me as I look helplessly at Christina.

"Ok, stop!" I say putting my hand up. They stop immediately.

"I'll show the dress and shoes, then I'll tell you the story since you'll understand it more seeing the dress." I tell them. They all nod at me and wait sitting like school children. I take the shoes and put them on the floor then I bring the dress out. Christina gasps,

"That's such a pretty dress. I didn't even help you with that one. Your developing taste!" She squeals. I make a pointed glare at her to shut up and she does.

"Okay, " I start, "Well when I went to try this on in the changing rooms I realised I couldn't zip the back up myself." I show them the long zip. I continue

"I checked outside of the room before I walked out thinking me and Christina were the only customers there at that moment. I yelled for Christina to come and help me and she replied saying she was coming." I glare at her again, "I waited and I was about to call for her again when someone started zipping me up. I couldn't see who it was as my head was strained to the side. When they finished I turned around and instead of Christina I saw, him."

Everyone was smiling like the Cheshire Cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. Christina explodes,

"You said you would give me details! Now was he cute? Tall, short? Blond, brunette? Tell me everything," she sings the last part.

"Um well he was tall. He had really dark brown hair that looked almost black. His eyes were a really beautiful colour. Like they were a dark mysterious blue yet they were so bright. And he had specks of light blue in them. They were just perfect." I breathe out, and realising what I just said aloud blush deeply.

"Someone has a crush," Amy sings

"Aw, that's so cute!" Muskan coos,

"If you see him again what would you do?" Marlene asks

"I don't know," I shrug, "I'd probably be really embarrassed that he did my zip up."

"Yeah I would be if he saw my back and my bra strap," Beth says nonchantly. I widen my eyes in realisation that he indeed see my back and bra strap. Beth sees that I now only know what he had seen.

"Oh, now you don't want to see him at all do you?" She laughs

I shake my head, "No way."

We get on doing random activities to fill in our Saturday afternoons.

**AN- so hope you enjoyed that little Fourtris encounter. of course she doesn't know about him yet. as always please review, follow, favourite. If oyu have any suggestions of what you might like to see feel free to PM me and if it can fit in with the storyline i will put it in adding credit! also if you have any questions please PM me. Thank you! ~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hi guys! I'm very very sorry for not updating I've just had writers block. That and we in England still have stupid school which gets in The way and makes us even more depressed and... Okay yeah so I now present to you chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the divergent series and characters. I only own my own characters in this.**

Tris POV

We are walking back from breakfast and have reached our dorm when we see something through the window. We all crowd round and see that it's a coach from Blackthorne school. I didn't even know they were coming today. Today is a Sunday.

"Why are they coming today? I thought self defence started tomorrow?" I ask to no one in particular

"Maybe they are putting they are moving in. You know and getting a tour of the place so they know where to go for classes." Muskan says shrugging

"Do you think we will have to see them? Like I don't know welcome them or something," Grace asks worriedly

"I hope not but we probably will have too. At least it won't just be us like there are the others from the other dorms as well." Amy says logically

They start to come out of the coach and when seeing that we can't make out the faces, we move away from the window.

"Maybe we should just wait until we see them tonight. I mean like Amy said we will have to meet them sooner or later today anyway. So let us just relax until we have to." Everyone departs to their own bed. we kind of just lounge around and it looks like none of us have anything to do. I get an idea

"Why don't we go and watch a movie in the movie room? We haven't done that for a long time so since we all have free time we might as well now?" I ask

Everyone agrees and says a from of yes. We make our way to the movie room. There is a flat screen TV in there and a two comfy sofas each seating three. There are multiple bean bags around the sofas too and behind them in the back of the room is a tiny kitchen area. It has a sink and a microwave with cups as well. The microwave is for if you have popcorn and want to make it. We close the curtains for the room to darken. Muskan and Grace go and make the popcorn while we decide on a movie to watch. We eventually choose a romantic comedy of some kind that we haven't watched and put it in. I turn the lights off and we make ourselves comfy on the sofa with our popcorn and start the movie.

It's a really cliche kind of movie but it's hilarious. It's a one and a half hour movie so we sit back and relax.

Four POV

I haul my suitcase up to the dorm I'll be sharing with Zeke for the next month while we are here. I don't know how I felt when we learned that we will have to be helping train them for self defence. Me and Zeke are both a year older than everyone else and since we take self defence out of school, we were asked to help. I wasn't ultra pleased unlike Zeke who was ecstatic about being in a school full of girls. The only girl I can think of now is that girl whose zip I zipped up,

**_Flash back_**

_I walk through the shop looking for nothing in_ particular. _I can't believe I agreed to come with the guys. This shop was new and since I wanted to get away I just told them I wanted to check it out. Now I'm wondering aimlessly seeing if there is actually anything I could get. I get interrupted by a yell travelling through the shop,_

_"Christina? Can you come and help?" It sounds like a girl_

_"Coming! One sec!" A shrill voice answers and I turn to see who spoke. That girl starts to make her way towards the dressing rooms but then stops, stares at a dress and whispers,_

_"I just gave to buy this dress,"_

_She hurries off in the opposite direction to pay for the dress leaving whoever was calling her alone. For some reason I wanted to see who needed her help so I walked towards the dressing rooms situated in the middle of the shop. I stop in my tracks when I see the back of a girl waiting just outside the rooms, her head strained to the side and her hair out of the way. Her back is completely showing though because the zip is undone and it travels quite a way down as well. Before I know what's happening I decide to go and help her my self._

_"Chris? Hurry up I don't want to stand her all da-" she stops talking as I grab the zip careful not to touch her lower body. My hand travels upwards with the zip and I feel myself blush slightly as I pass her bra strap covering it up. Once I reach the top of the dress I release my hand and take a step back. She swirls around saying,_

_"Thanks Chris-" she stops short as she sees me. I finally get to see her face and I am blown away. Her face is petite like the rest of her but it suits her so well. Her nose is slightly too big but her eyes make up for that imperfection. They are a beautiful grey and blue colour mixed together. I get broken out of my trance as she blushes really deeply and look down._

_"Um, thank you for the zip," she mumbles_

_I mentally face palm myself as she probably thought I was her friend helping her zip up. What should I say to her?_

_"Yeah sorry about that," I mumble back. Real smooth. She looks back up at me and I realise she probably wants to know why is was me instead of her friend. I scratch the back of my head awkwardly,_

_"It's just your friend was caught up by this dress she just 'had to buy' so I came and helped you instead," I tell her putting air quotes around the words 'had to buy'. She looks down at her feet and laughs airily and I really like that sound. I stare at her in awe until she looks looks up at me and catches me. I chuckle awkwardly and say the first thing that pops in my head,_

_"Um, you should buy that dress, it looks good on you," I feel one corner of my mouth go up in a half smile. She blushes again and I barely hear her make out a small __"Thanks," before she turns and practically runs back into the dressing room. I stand still and try to process what just happened. I really want to see her again and make her laugh again and be able to talk to her again. I have never felt this way about a girl before, and I don't know if this is a good thing or not._

**_End of flash back_**

Zeke suddenly claps in my face. I look at him surprised.

"Sorry dude you had me worried there, you were zoned out. I called out your name like four times. Only four though because of your name and all," he says smirking

"So you decided to randomly clap right in front of my face," I say in a monotone voice

"Right I did there sir!" He says in very British voice while falling back on his bed. I mean we are British but that voice was the stereotypical ones they use in those shows to portray that the character is indeed British.

"So you going to tell me why you zoned out?" He asks

"It's none of your business," I answer back

"Why? Is if a girl," he teases. I blush and not answer the question hoping he will leave but of course this is Zeke, he won't.

He sits up. "A girl? When did this happen?" He prises

I sigh, "It was when we were in town yesterday I um, helped her zip up." I fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

Zekes eyes widen. I didn't realise this was that big.

"You helped a girl, zip up?" He repeats very slowly. He then snaps out of his trance and smirks

"Wow four didn't know you had it in you. You going to ask her out," he asks me mischievously

"First, why is this such a big deal to you? Second, how can I ask her out. I don't even know her name," I sit down on the bed, "she was really pretty and I don't think I'll ever see her again." I look up at him

"Your in deep man, and to answer your question this is a big deal because you have never, ever, been interested in girls before. They always stare at you whenever we out somewhere. Some are even confident enough to try and get your number but you brush them off. So I'm going to help you find this girl! Who knows, she might be in this very school." He wiggles his eyebrows

I chuckle, "thanks Zeke. Your a really good friend." He smiles and fall back down on his bed.

"Aren't you going to unpack Zeke?" I ask raising my eyebrows. I open my suitcase and put things neatly away in the drawer next to my single bed.

"Nah I'm just going to stuff them in the draws after I take them off. I can't be bothered to get up now." He looks at me, "why do you fold them?" He asks in disbelief

"Because Zeke unlike you I like to be tidy and not have clothes lying everywhere," I point out putting emphasis on the 'not'. He just shakes his head and carries on lying there.

"You know you are going have to get up soon. The sports teacher of this school is giving us a tour in like 5 minutes." I get a shirt and throw it at him.

"You might as well freshen up." He groans but gets up anyway and changes his shirt.

* * *

We are all standing outside the boys dorm block with our teacher Amar who accompanied us. He is normally the one to help us with P.E and he doesn't like us calling him by his last name so we call by his first instead. Everyone is chatting randomly. I look around and spot Zekes younger brother Uriah talking with Will, Al, Sam and Max.

A women walks up to us and shakes hands with Amar as a greeting. She turns to us and smiles,

"Hello Boys. Okay, normally students call me Miss Simpson but as you call your teacher by his first name you can do so with me too. It's Cara. So I'm going to show you around the grounds and then we will head off to Lunch. After that you will be able to do whatever you want until dinner. Dinner is going to be where you will meet the girls that you will be doing self defence with and also everyday lessons. Their lessons are going to change so you will have lessons together as to get to know each other. Alright first off this is where you will meet if a fire alarm goes off. Second does anyone have any questions before we start with the tour?"

Uriah raises his hand,

"Yes, where is the girls dormitories?" He asks innocently but his eyes are mischievous. Sam smacks him on the head and the guys around him laugh.

Cara shakes her head, "All in good time boys, all in good time. Any more?" No one says anything so we start moving.

I have to say this school is impressive with all the sports going on here. Since it is an all girls school I didn't expect this much but I guess I was wrong. Cara shows us the tennis courts, the big swimming pool, and there is a massive field used for sports behind a gate. She tells us that in winter there are goal posts and the fields are used for hockey matches. 3 hockey fields can play all at the same time here with a reasonable distance between each if them. At the moment though it is all decked up for summer. There are three rounders pitches plus a running track in the middle of the field. We walk back to the main school grounds. As we are walking back though she takes us a different route.

"And too answer your question young man," she makes a pointed face to Uriah, "this is the Year 10s and above dormitory block. The years 7, 8 and 9s are in another block. Unfortunately you will not be allowed in the girls dorm after 9pm on school days and 10pm on weekends. We do not want to tell a parent that their daughter has become pregnant as they were allowed to sleep in the same beds as the boys who were visiting." Some boys go red at this and she smirks.

She walks us back main school building and we head to the cafeteria.

"Okay now the girls will have there lunch in 40 minutes. Just for today you guys are earlier than the girls but it won't happen on a daily basis. Go grab some food and enjoy!" She miles and walks off. She seems like fun, she has a sense of humour all right.

During lunch Will tells us about what had happened to him at the weekend. He spilt his drink on a girl and she ended up slapping him. Hard by the looks of it because when he came back his cheek was still red. Most people end up laughing at his story. Maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought.

Tris POV

The movie was hilarious. We laughed and at one time we started laughing so hard at something Grace said. Too be honest it might have been at Muskan since she was laughing really badly. She was practically crying and she fell off the sofa and onto the floor. I don't think it's a good idea if they go in partners for any class. They'll probably end up doing no work. We end up back in our dorm. We hear a knock at our door. Our dorm advisor Kathy pops her head in. She is also like a big sister but of a different kind. She makes sure we are in bed on time but sometimes let's us break the rules. She also gives us notices on the weekends so this is probably what it is.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to let you know that dinner tonight will be with the boys from Blackthorne school." Half of us groan while the other half perk up.

"Do we have to," Amy half whines have groans

"Unfortunately yes," Kathy replies, "it will be a great social event!" She says perkily

"I'm no good at socialising anyway," Muskan mutters

"Oh stop fussing it will be fine!" She tells us, "anyway I came to also say not to where skimpy clothes but I think I'm talking to the wrong dorm. Right?"

"Yep!" We all chorus. Everybody knows what type of clothes Lauren wears. I can't imagine what she will do to try and attract boys.

"But I'm still guessing you'll want to wear something nicer than normal so keep that in mind," she winks, "have fun!" She sings as walks away

My stomach rumbles slightly and I realise it's time for Lunch. I think everyone else is hungry too since Marlene asks,

"Do you guys want to head over to lunch now?" We all agree and nod in some way.

As we walk to lunch I spot a few boys walking out of the doors on the other side of the cafeteria. I'm guessing they were the back of the group of boys in front. I go and get a sandwich since I don't really feel like anything else today. While the group chat about tonight my mind wanders to that boy. He seemed older than me anyway, but I still think questions about him.

_Why did he help me?_ He was probably being nice.

_Why did he compliment me? _He was just trying to find a way to get out of the awkwardness.

_Why was he so nervous? _He just randomly zipped up a girls dress, what else should I expect?

_What if he is here tonight?_

Before I can answer myself the last question Christina calls my name. I turn to look at her,

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing tonight?" She asks. i make a confused face. It's not that big of a deal is it?

"Um jeans and a t shirt?" I say hopeful. She makes a shocked face

"Yeah, already tried that one Tris," Grace pats my arm

"Not you too Tris! I thought since after the zip incident you were developing style. I'll have to get something for you too. Something pretty but casual," Christina taps her chin deep in thought. We leave her too it. Unfortunately Chris just had to talk about 'the zip incident'. So naturally the conversation turns that way.

"You know what would be hilarious," Beth starts.

"Yeah?" I ask completely oblivious. The rest of the table is smiling though so I've obviously missed something.

"If Tris's mystery boy is here! He would come and sweep you off your feet," Beth makes a sweeping gesture. I blush, how did she know I was thinking about that? I guess this gives me time for an answer though. I think hard,

"Honestly," I tell them, "I wouldn't be too pleased." Most of there faces drop into confusion.

"Why?" Marlene asks, "I mean if you like him wouldn't you be happy?"

"Yeah I would but then again, if he is here which is highly unlikely, he has probably forgotten me." I point out, "If he hasn't then the joke is on me because I would be so embarrassed! I mean he saw my whole back bare just with my bra strap. That's not a very good start."

Christina joined back in and heard some of this conversation,

"Who knows he might be your Prince Charming," she teases. I scowl at her than think of something. I smirk and address the whole table,

"You know what would be even funnier?" I ask

"What?" They look curious. I look over to Christina grinning,

"If Christina's Prince Charming is here!" I say overly happy, "I mean he would probably pour a drink on you from time to time but that's fine right?"

Everyone starts laughing and Christina scowls.

"Here is what I would do. I kick his ass in self defence to teach him a lesson that's how." She says matter of factly. I laugh and shake my head.

* * *

Christina has checked over everyone and made sure they look suitable. It's just dinner to me and to everyone else by the looks of it. Christina put me in a long purple top that goes mid thigh. It has a few silver jems on the shoulders. A pair of black leggings and black long sleeved cardigan. She is making me wear my hair down and have a purple hair clip pin a bit from one side back. It's casual but you could also wear it to a restaurant. Christina knows her stuff I have to say.

Once everybody is ready we make our way down to the cafeteria. We aren't the last ones but we aren't the first either. No doubt Lauren and her followers will be last. We step in and I'm next to Christina and Marlene. Everyone is already seated down probably waiting for the rest of us to join them. I see the group of boys have spread between each table. I bet the teachers did this on purpose, some sort of 'seating arrangement' so we get to know one another. I bet we will all stay silent apart from a few chatters.

We start to walk forwards when I spot something or rather _someone_. I stop dead in my tracks and feel Christina do the same. The rest of our group that fell behind us nearly knock into us and are probably wondering why we have stopped. I feel my heart race faster with every second. Me and Christina both end up speaking at the same time,

_"Oh shit_."

**Ooohh cliff hanger! Okay I'm sorry, but I've already written the next chapter. I'm trying to be a chapter ahead so I never end up like leaving you guys for a whole month without updating. As always please follow, favourite and REVIEW! Love you guy. ~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Okay hi guys. I understand that loads of you were annoyed at me for leaving it at a cliff hanger and I had to tweak some things and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes since my grammer nazi friend is on holiday and I don't think this can reach her. It's only been five days plus it was my last week of school so naturally I was ultra busy but on the good side... SUMMER HOLS WOOO! **

**Also just to clear up Cara is not Wills sister in this. **

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Characters. I only write about my characters since they are based on my friends and they got annoyed that I said I 'owned' Them so I just write about them.**

**Last chapter**

_"Oh shit,"_

Tris POV

I stand there as if I am stuck to my place with Christina right by my side. I can't believe it. This can't happen, no, please no this cannot actually happen. I slightly shake my head to myself. All this time I've been saying to myself that I don't want to meet him again and the odds of meeting him again were very very slim. But of course the universe decided to give us that 5% instead of the 95% of meeting him. How perfect. It could be worse though like at least I didn't slap him or anything like Chris. No wonder she is frozen next to me too. All through this I hear hushed whispers behind us. They've probably figured out why we have randomly stopped just by the doors. I suddenly regret telling them, I should've made up a story of something. I really hope they haven't figured it out but then again when have the odds been in my favour?

Muskan POV

As we walk forward I see that everyone has already seated and some tables with only boys on are still half empty. The ones that are full are mixed with the boys and girls. That's weird, I think, the girls are seated with the same ones in their dorms. We normally we sit together. Then it hits me full on. God dammit! That's so unfair they cannot _force_ us to socialise I refuse to socialise with them. This is just so unfair. I bet we are scheduled to one of the two tables that are left which are half empty. We don't get to sit in a clump either they are spreading us around the table so we are properly mixed in. This is just, I hate this so much.

No one has noticed us yet since we are still by the doors. As we start to walk forward Tris suddenly stops walking and Christina follows suit. I nearly crash into them. I send a questioning look to Grace who sees me and just shrugs her shoulders. I peer over Tris's shoulder and follow her gaze. Her face is directed to a table where some pretty loud guys are. I scan my eyes around them and spot the one that Christina slapped! No wonder she is like this but what about Tris? I turn around and whisper as quietly as I can to the rest,

"The guy who spilled the drink on Christina is here."

Marlene's eyes widen, "What? No way it's like her worst nightmare coming true with what we saying at lunch today,"

"Yeah but what about Tris?" Grace whispers

I shrug along with the rest of them. After about two seconds Beth snaps her head up and looks like she is about to burst. The people in the cafeteria still haven't noticed us yet even though we have been here for a few minutes. I shush Beth quietly and gesture her to continue.

"Christina said she never wanted to meet the guy she slapped across the face. Who did Tris say she didn't want to meet?" Our faces change from confused to understanding. Beth nods slowly along with us,

"So," I start, "That means he is on that same table she is staring at."

A mischievous smile spreads across my face. I swivel back around and gesture to Grace to stand behind Christina. She looks confused but does anyway. I show her a pushing movement and point to Christina, then to me then to Tris. A big smile appears on her face and she nods holding in her laughter. I put three fingers up and take one away each time slowly. Once the third one has gone down we lunge forward and push Tris while Grace does to Christina into the Cafeteria where everyone can see them.

Tris POV

I get broken out of my daze when I feel a pair of hands on my back and suddenly I'm tumbling forward right where everyone can see me. I see the exact same thing has happened to Christina. They must have figured it out but I don't think they know who it actually is. Most people quieten down and turn to see who else has joined them. This is including him. Before I see his face I blush a deep red and look down. Behind me I hear everyone giggling. I turn around and see everyone has burst out laughing. Well that's just great then isn't it. Muskan winks at me and does a curtesy. I try and do my best glare at her but she stays silently laughing. Christina blows,

"What was that for!" She accuses Grace. I look at them for an answer but before they can say anything Miss Simpson who we call Cara walk over to us.

"We were wondering where you girls were. There was no need to make a special entrance," she trails off looking at us too.

Christina tried to correct her, "no, it wasn't our fault they pushed us!"

Cara laughs, "I know Christina, now hurry up and get seated to that one over there." She points to the same one where he is sitting. I try to change her mind,

"Can we sit at the other one?" I ask pointing to it.

Cara raises an eyebrow, "why?"

"I just don't think we should sit at that table," I say nonchantly. Beth saunters over next to me,

"Oh I don't know Tris I think that tables just fine," she says faking innocence.

"Yeah Tris I don't know what's wrong with that table," Amy joins in smirking

"Come on then," Grace chirps as the gang walks towards the table. I look at Christina and sigh exasperated. I give a pleading look to Cara but she just shakes her head and nods in the direction of where the rest are going. I huff and start going that way. I hate my friends.

Fours POV

We have been sat here chatting randomly for five minutes now waiting for the group of girls to join our table. There is just our table and another one that don't have the girls on. We were 'assigned' this table as they are eying it get us to mix. Suddenly I hear something that sounds a lot like stumbling and most of our table turn to see what happens. I can't see her face but I'm sure she looks familiar. She has blonde hair that is covering her face as she is still bent over from, as I can see, being pushed in. She wasn't the only one as there is a girl next to her while her other friends are behind them laughing. As she goes to turn around she lifts her head and I swear my heart literally stops.

_It's her_ I think. I can feel my eyes widening in realisation. I don't know how I'm meant to act around her since she saw a completely different me than when I act around strangers. I smile faintly as I remember again and I realise I was actually the real me. With no mask to hide who I was. I actually laughed with her. The small smiles disappears as I know I can't act that way around her now. I need to know her better to make sure she isn't a player or someone who I can't trust. I have no doubt in her trust but I guess I just need to know who she is. I nod slightly to myself. She will just have to wait to see the me she first met.

I look back up at her to see her looking defeated at Cara. One of her friends smirk and make her way to our table after saying something to her. Her other friends follow suit and after a moment of sighing she walks carefully to our table. I tense up and put an emotionless face on as one of her friends sit next to me. Luckily she is not making any attempt to talk so I think we will be fine.

Tris POV

As me and Christina make our way we see the seating is four down each length with three at either end. The table is square shaped but big enough for us all to be able to talk to each other. Our amazing friends have already sat down and smirk as I realise we have to sit next to 'the slapped guy,' and another one who is big in size but looks a lot friendlier. I look at Christina and silently offer to sit next to him so it won't be uncomfortable for her. She shakes her head slightly and sits down awkwardly while I sit next to her. The table is in silence for a minute when a dark tanned skinned boy calls out,

"Okay, I'm assuming they mixed us on purpose so to get to know each other why don't we go round saying our name. That should start us off right?" He gets a few nods,

"Perfect, I shall go first then." He clears his throat dramatically, "I am the amazing Uriah Pedrad."

He looks over to his right and gestures the boy sitting next to Christina to speak.

"Um hi, I'm Will." He says awkwardly and glances nervously at Christina. So that's his name. Christina goes,

"I'm Christina," she looks at me,

I breathe in, "my name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris. It's what everyone calls me anyway." I feel a gaze but as I look up no one is staring. I look pointedly at the big guy next to me. He seems like the most awkward one here.

"Okay so I'm Albert but you can call me Al. It's what everyone calls me anyways." He mimics me and smiles at me. The person next to him has dark brown curly hair with brown eyes. His skin is fairy pale.

"I'm Max," he introduces

"And I'm Sam," the boy next to him adds. He has brown hair that sweeps just above his eyes and brown eyes.

"My name is Beth," Beth says slowly. We all look expectantly at Muskan who eventually sighs and says,

"My name is Muskan," she nudges Grace playfully.

"I'm Grace." She says. I'm looking forward to what the next one says. It'll be nice to know his name instead of referring him as 'he'. He looks up and exhales.

"My name is Four," he says with a slight edge to it.

"Four? Like the number?" Christina asks increduled

"Yes. Problem?" Four asks raising an eyebrow. There is no point arguing with him.

"No," Christina says quickly, "I mean I love your name, I love numbers in general and it fits even great as names for some people..." She trails off

I stare intently at Four. He wasn't like this then. It's like he has a mask on. He either has a mask on now or he had one then and right now, I'm really hoping he has one now, I don't know why but he intrigues me. I kind of want to see the boy who was awkward around me. I hadn't thought about that, he could be embarrassed by what he did. The other boy Four's age that looks like Uriah speaks,

"Hey guys. I am the more amazing than Uriah, Zeke." He points a look at Uriah. Uriah rolls his eyes.

"I'm Amy." Amy waves

"And I'm Marlene." We are back to Uriah now,

"Okay! Great that is everyone sorted we can now get to know even more of we would like."

We hear the doors swing open and turn our heads to see Lauren, Molly and Nitta sauntering in. Late. Lauren is wearing a mini skirt. No wonder. Cara goes up to them and from what it looks like she is scolding them for being late. She points to the table left and leaves. Lauren just huffs and starts walking towards the table when she spots our one. She eyes Four and winks at him, but when she sees us on the same table she gives us all death glares and carries on walking. I laugh to myself at how stupid she looks. Four just looks confused.

"Who's that? Max asks.

"That's Lauren. The biggest bitch in our school with Molly and Nitta coming in join second place," Beth nods her heads towards each of them.

"Looks like you have an admirer Four!" Zeke teases

Four just glares at him.

They start coming and giving us plates of food. It's really fancy today, I guess it is a special occasion. They only times they serve us supper is when it's a special occasion like today or dances or the 'Leavers Ball," which is dedicated to the oldest class since they are going to move on to go to university.

Some people have actually managed to start talking. Like Marlene and Uriah are chatting about something. I think they would make a cute couple. I'm just kind of listening into other peoples conversations and occasionally nod or give an answer. There is one question that is bugging me but I don't want to ask Four because I know I'll freeze or stutter. I decide to ask Zeke instead,

"So Zeke, is it just me or are you older than us?"

Zeke looks hurt, "I'm actually offended that you think I'm older than I actually am," I get a panicked look but then he starts laughing.

"No I'm just kidding, yes me and Four are older than you guys by a year. We are going to help you guys with the self defenceness,"

"Did you just say self defenceness?" Amy raises her eyebrow

"Yeah so?" Zeke shrugs his shoulders

"Cause that's not a word guy who's one year older than us," Max adds in. He sneaks a look over to Amy when she is not looking. Is there something happening there?

We finish our mains and dessert starts coming along. When we start with that Uriah decides to have a little fun.

"Okay guys funny story time!" He smirks and looks over to Will. Will's spoon stops on the way to his mouth. He looks at Uriah and sees him smirking, puts the spoon down and sighs,

"Uriah I really don't think there is any point in telling them -"

"Ah ah ah," Uriah interrupts shaking his finger, "we are going to tell them whether you like it or not and you are going to listen and be embarresed!"

I smirk thinking about how we already know the whole story. I just want to see how Uriah puts it out.

"Okay so when we were out in town yesterday something interesting took place. You see it was very busy and apparently Will here knocked his drink onto a poor girls top. Do you know what she did?" We must all look really bored because he just continues anyways,

"She slapped him!" He starts cracking up, "he came back with a red mark across his face and had to cool it down with an ice pack. It was priceless. That girl must have been really pissed!"

No one else at the table is laughing though as the guys have probably heard it all already and girls were there. Uriah just keeps on laughing hysterically and soon because Muskan finds him amusing she starts giggling. Grace joins her and soon we are all laughing not at the story, but at Uriah.

"Um Uriah, you know we are laughing at you right?" Zeke informs him

"No they were laughing at Will!" He says confidently

"Uriah, you wouldn't want to be beaten by that pissed girl would you?" Christina says slowly

"Please I bet I could beat her any day. She seems like a pretentious brat anyway." Uriah replies leaning back on his chair.

We look towards Christina nervously and so does Will. She really does look pissed now.

"Well then let's hope you won't be fighting against me in self defence then," her voice is calm, deadly

Uriah snaps back up and pales.

"It was you?" He nervously asks

"You better watch out," Christina returns to normal and continues eating her dessert.

"Did any of you guys know apart from Will?" The guys shake there heads

"But it makes sense though since the girls were in town that day as well." Four speaks his first words since mentioning his name.

Sam looks suspicious, "how did you know they were there? Did you see them?"

Four realises his mistake and tenses up. He looks up and says,

"Yeah, I saw tris that day." We make eye contact and I hold his gaze. In my peripheral vision though I can see all the girls snap there heads up at understanding what this means. I also see Zeke smirking at Four. Maybe he is the only one that knows. My cheeks start to burn up at the intensity and I break his gaze.

We start to see people leaving the cafeteria and Marlene speaks first,

"Well it was great getting to know you guys, see you tomorrow." She bolts up as do the others and Christina pulls my arms and drags me out of the room. As I'm being pulled I turn around see Four looking at me. I give him a pleading look but he just smirks and does a small chuckle.

_I hope that's the real him _I think again and find myself smiling back until I no longer see him in sight.

**I hope that made everything better! love you guys so much. Review, follow, favourite and if you have any questions or Ideas PM me or write in the comments because I changed this chapter after I got a little idea from someone and it made it better so please do!**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- hi guys! There is something I want to ask but I will do it at the bottom next to the review box (hint hint). Again I had to spell check this myself so I'm sorry if there are any little mistakes but if there are any big ones let me know.**

**Disclaimer - Veronica Roth owns the divergent trilogy and character. **

_Previously_

_Christina and the girls realise that Four is the one who did up Tris's dress and they pull her out of the cafeteria when everyone has finished dinner._

Tris POV

After they succeed into pulling me back into our dorm they sit me down on my bed while everyone rushes to change back into their comfy PJs. I sigh and get changed into mine as well. Once everyone has done they look at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask

"Oh come on Tris! Your Prince Charming literally is here and you knew all this time and didn't tell us!" Marlene squeaks. We all look at her weirdly as Marlene never squeaks.

"I'm sorry I'm tired and I just want to know," she mumbles.

"Okay first of all that was reason I froze on the way in. I didn't know he would be there." I point out. "Then you guys just had to embarrass me more by taking us that exact table!" I glare at everyone apart from Christina.

"Well we just wanted to find out who he was!" Beth says

"Even though I hate what you guys did as well, he was cute," Christina chimes in.

"But he did seem a bit distant. I don't know if that was just me, well I didn't talk that much as well, but you know when he introduced himself." Muskan says, "was he like that when you met him?"

"No, not really. Maybe it's just who he is. I mean I got ultra confused with him as well." I say.

"Yeah and what's with his name?" Grace asks. I just shrug and look helpless.

"Okay! Okay, Enough about Four let's move on to Will," Amy smirks at Christina. "I wanted to know how Christina just didn't lash out at him and managed to sit next to him."

Christina just shrugs,

"I don't know either." A blush starts creeping up on to her face. It's so faint though. I think I only notice it.

"Christina, do you like Will?!" I start laughing.

"What no!" She says

Muskans eyes widen, "You do! Oh my god this is hilarious."

"Aw Chrissy has a crush," Beth says in a baby voice

Christina glares at her, "Yeah well I saw you and Sam getting chatty in the corner there."

Beth goes red, "so what if we did? I also saw Max staring at Amy I know I wasn't the only one."

"I saw it too!" I say

Amy scoffs nervously, "No he was not staring,"

"Yes he did!" Grace screams

I'm laughing so hard right now. Everyone's confessing who they like.

"Oh and what about Uriah and Marlene?" Christina asks with an evil glint in her eye.

Marlene blushes profoundly

"Yeah Marlene," Muskan teases

"Yeah well didn't I see you with...um," Marlene stutters

"What was that?," Muskan cups her hand round her ear, "You guys have nothing to tease us about. In your face! Yeah!" Muskan sings

"Yeah!" Grace joins along. They high five.

"No one said that was a good thing," Beth tells them. They just shrug and seeing Amy really pissed start singing,

"Amy and Max, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-Oomph!"

Amy shoves Muskan off the bed. While Muskan falls off she grabs Graces leg and brings her down with her. We all start laughing and they all join in soon.

* * *

We walk into our Form room on that horrible Monday morning. Everyone is still really tired from going to sleep late last night. When we walk in we see the guys lounging around on the tables. There are some we haven't met yet but there are also the ones we met last night. We go and sit down on the chairs. Uriah swings by first,

"Hey guys!" He says cheerfully. We all stare at him weirdly.

"Ignore him, he is always like this even on Monday mornings." Al says.

The people from the other dorm walk in and that includes Lynn, Shauna, Myra, Zia and unfortunately Lauren, Molly and Nitta. We are in the same form as them and the rest of the girls in year 11 are in the other form. We don't have classes with them at all, I'm guessing that's where half the boys went. Zia walks straight to a boy with outstretched arms and hugs him. He looks a bit like her so I'm guessing that he is her twin brother. As of course Lauren walks straight up to Four who is standing idly in the corner only half listening what Zeke is saying. I nudge the other girls and point to Lauren. We are all watching her and seeing now exactly she plans on making Four talk to her.

"Hi," Lauren says, "I'm Lauren." She puts her hand out for him to shake and gives him a flirtatious smile. Zeke is trying to stifle a laugh from behind her. Four just looks un-amused and refuses to shake Lauren's hand. She just puts her hand back down awkwardly.

"So, what's your name?" She tries again. She doesn't get an answer as that moment Cara and Amar walk in to register us. Four just pushes past her and takes a seat next to me. I put my head down so he can't see me blush.

After Cara and Amar have both gone through the register checking everyone is here Cara starts handing out timetables to everyone.

"Okay girls and guys these are your timetable for every week for the next month. As you probably have noticed your spilt into two different groups for the classes but you will take self defence together. The two groups will be the same as the tables you sat at yesterday. And girls we expect you to show them where the classrooms are and you will also have sports instead of self defence for two of the days and that could be rounders or tennis but that is just really a fun lesson. You have two free periods in the week to do whatever you want or catch up on homework." She walks back to the front of the room.

"Any questions?" She asks

No one says anything.

"Alright get to your first lesson."

I check what my first lesson is and see that it is English. As people start to get out of their chairs I feel tap on my left shoulder. I turn and see Four smiling at me.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he laughs nervously

"Yeah, me neither." I answer back just as nervously, "thanks again you know for the zip but I'm kind of embarrassed by it."

"Oh that's fine since I'm embarrassed by it too since I just went ahead and zipped it up without asking..." I smile at the faint blush creeping up on his face.

"Um anyway," he says, "I wanted to ask if you would show me to the English classroom? Since you have the same lesson right?"

"Yeah sure," I stand up and grab my bag with my books in. "I'll just go and get my books then we can go to English. You can come with me if you want."

He stands too and follows me out of the room. I open my locker and change my books while feeling a warm gaze on the back of my neck. I ignore it and shut my locker. I gesture him to follow me and we soon reach the English classroom.

As we take our seat the bell rings signalling the beginning of the lesson. Our English teacher Mrs Williams struts into class and smiles when she sees we are all here.

"Good morning everyone. So today I'm going to partner you up with someone and you will know about all their likes and dislikes. At the end of the lesson when there is about 15 minutes left you will split into boys and girls and each person will come to the front knowing what that person likes or not. It will be a game of charades between the boys and the girls. So pay attention!"

At this point everyone starts getting up to pair up with someone.

"Ah ah ah wait! I'm pairing you up." Everyone groans at this.

"Okay, Uriah and Muskan. Will and Marlene. Tris and Al. Four and Christina. Zeke and Amy. Max and Beth. Sam and Grace. Alright? Of you go." She ushers us. Al... I look around and see him coming towards me. He doesn't look that bad. We sit down together at a desk and he introduces himself.

"As you know I am Al. Um well I like video games, dogs, food? Now that I'm thinking I can't think of anything!" He throws his arms up in the air. I laugh at this,

"I'll go then. I love food like a lot of people, rock climbing, running, I think mainly sports stuff but I also like to read a little bit."

"Cool. Now we got that covered we can just talk now because the teacher has left the room and everyone else is talking randomly but it is still getting to know each other." He points out. I look around and see that I'm probably the most comfortable with my partner. Everyone else looks kind of awkward and nodding along to what the other person is doing. I know see that they are probably in the worst possible pairings. I find myself looking at Four and Christina intently. I don't know why, but I find relief when he looks bored at Christina talking possibly about shopping. I turn back to Al.

"Yeah we should just ask questions. Do you want to play 20 questions?" I ask him

"Sure. I'll go first, what's your favourite colour?" He quizzed me.

I contemplate this since I'm not that sure,

"Black or navy blue I can't decide."

He nods, "Mine is red."

"What like blood red?" I tease

"No," he chuckles, "more like a bright sort of red."

"Blood could be bright red," I argue

"Yes but then there would be something very wrong with you." He answers. We burst out laughing and end up getting a few amused stares from people in the classroom. I like Al, he is funny and I am able to talk with him easily which I didn't think I would be able to do. As a friend of course. I think we would be rally good friends.

When there is 15 minutes of the class left Mrs Williams separates us into the guys and girls. She calls up Uriah first since he was so persistent and Muskan groans.

"Great!" She whispers sarcastically.

Uriah moves like a girl. So in reality he looks like a very gay person. He looks like he grabs something from somewhere. A bowl I think, pours something into it and mixes it sexually. Muskan hides her face in her hands while the rest of us laugh.

"I do not do that at all," he voice muffled by her hands.

Uriah then puts things over his hands and purses his lips to look more like a girl. He pretends to open something, stick a tray in, and closes it. Oh I know what this is, Muskan does it every Saturday and birthdays. He taps his wrist then pretends to opens it again bringing the tray back out. He picks something of the imaginary tray and scoffs his face with it losing the girly feeling to it.

"Ooh ooh! I know!" Zeke frantically waves his arms, "baking right? Only Uriah scoffs cake down like that."

"Hey!" Uriah feigns getting hurt. "Don't diss cake!"

Mrs Williams laughs, "okay, whose next?"

Christina sticks her hand up and walks to the front of the room.

"I'm only doing this because I find this creepy and scary,"

She turns to the side pretends to aim at something then throws whatever was in her right hand. At first I think it's throwing darts but when she goes to pick another one up she moves it around in her hand showing it's bigger than a dart, aims and throws it again.

"Is it throwing knives?" Marlene calls out.

"Yes," Christina exclaims, "yes it is! How creepy is that."

"You throw knives?" Amy asks Four. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"That's so cool can you show us?" Muskan lights up.

"When in self defence, yeah I will," Four says cooly. Muskan claps her hands in joy as does Amy.

"You guys are so weird," Christina shakes her head.

After a few more charades the bell rang for next lesson and the teacher called out,

"Don't forget the English lesson later this week is drama!"

We walk down to physics next and of course it is a normal physics lesson with nothing special happening. I wear even if a spaceship landed right inside this classroom the teacher would just carry on like nothing happened.

* * *

As soon as the bell rings we sprint out of the classroom. That was really boring and I can't wait till after break ends because we get to start self defence!

We stop at the lockers and I shove my books back inside mine and then we walk over to the changing rooms to get changed. The boys leave us to go Into theirs and we go into ours. We have a boys changing room and a girls changing room because in the weekends and holidays other company's use our tennis courts and swimming pool so we have somewhere for them to change into.

I change into my sports uniform which is just a more comfy t-shirt with the school logo and shorts. We walk into the gym and when we are all done and see the boys already waiting there for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam calls out.

"I didn't know you wanted to get your butt kicked fast Sam we were just buying you time." Beth smiles sweetly.

"There will be no butt kicking today," a voice calls out from behind us. We turn around and see Amar walk in with the doors just swinging closed. Behind him the other people in our form walk in. They stand next to us and I stifle a smile when I see Lauren standing right next to Four and her pretending not to notice where she stood.

"Today we are just going to learn the basic punches and kicks to a punching bag, then learn the most effective places you could hit on a man." Amar speaks with authority in his voice. "If you sincerely hate someone you can imagine their face and punch away be my guest. But remember not to let anger get in the way and lose your concentration. Alright first warm up so five laps of this gym,"

Most people groan but I don't mind running. We set off and I don't bother sprinting as this is just a warm up. I jog slowly with the rest of my friends round the gym. When we finish the five laps we do stretches to stretch out our muscles so we don't pull on one. There are 30 people in this room at the moment and this is the biggest class I have ever been in.

When we are done I see there are 30 human shaped punching bags lined up against the wall. Amar goes up to the middle to demonstrate a few basic kicks and punches. When he is done he turns to us,

"Although we are learning these, prevention is the best self defence. If you can talk your way out of violence or giving your wallet or purse, do it. Because you life is worth more than they will ever do. But if there is no chance of not getting hurt than the first thing you want to do is yell at them and push them away if they touch you. Normally this would give him or her the idea that they picked the wrong person to mess with and they might run off. If they start to come at you again then use these punches and kicks where it can hurt them most. We can talk about that afterwards. Four and Zeke and I will move around helping you with your stances and what can benefit you the most. You can get started now."

We walk over to the punching bags and soon all you can here is the sound of skin hitting fabric. Since I'm small the bag only moves a little but I hardly leave any impact from my punches. My hand are already to get sore from continuously hitting the bag. I'm concentrating so much I didn't notice someone come and stand behind me. I suddenly feel a warm hand on my stomach and I flinch away automatically. I turn and see Four smirking at me flinching away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he says carefully. I roll my eyes and laugh. My breath catches when he puts his hand back into my stomach.

"Always keep tension here," he says quietly. He moves his hand off my stomach and trails it's down my forearm stopping at my elbow.

"You are quite small so using your speed and your knees and elbows will be most effective." He lets go and nods towards the bag. "Try it."

I cautiously turn towards the bag and raise my elbow towards the bag, I look over to him.

"Like this?" I ask him.

He touches my arm again making it warm and alive, and raises it a bit higher.

"Now thrust it at the bag," he instructs.

I drive my whole body into it and while twisting my body, thrust my elbow into the bag. It sways a lot more than before and I smile even though my elbow hurts from the impact.

"Switch between both your elbows and your knees so all the pressure doesn't just hit one elbow." He advises me.

"Thank you," I say to him. He nods and moves along the line again. As I watch him go I see Lauren glaring at me again.

_Whats her problem?_ I think and I continue to use my elbows and knees to hit the bag.

After about 10 minutes I decide to take a break and go and take a drink out of my water bottle. I stop and look at everyone hitting their bags. My eyes drift over to Four again and I see that he is tending Lauren much to my dislike. He is fixing her stance at the moment and she is nodding along smiling at him. Four just ignores her and tries to fix the stance she keeps messing up purposely probably. I feel something course through me as I narrow my eyes at her. She flicks a bit of her hair back nonchalantly and bats her eyelashes way to many times. Four stops and says loudly enough for everyone to hear,

"Do you have something in your eye? You keep blinking rapidly." Four raises an eyebrow. Everyone who heard starts laughing as do I. Lauren stands stiffly and blushes out of embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she says tersely and carries on hitting the bag.

Amar calls us back to the middle after about an hour of the lesson has gone. Each lesson we have lasts an hour and self defence is two hours so we get double the time. He uses Zeke to explain and demonstrate on.

"Now we want to learn where to aim where our punches go. You normally want to go for the face, eyes and nose, or you can aim for the knees with a kick and between the legs with a kick. Keeping tension in you fist will inflict more damage and you can drive it up the attackers nose or use your elbow. " he mimics doing this on Zeke without actually touching him.

"Slapping the side of his head can disorientate the attacker. You can aim a blow to the neck towards the two main veins using a knife hand position where you keep your hand straight with all your fingers closed and the thumb slightly bent. This can stun the attacker momentarily."

He steps away from Zeke.

"Any questions? No? Good, now go."

We walk back and start attacking the poor punching bags again. I try different techniques each time, driving my elbow up into the head of the punching bag, kicking at the knees, slapping at the side of the head. I just keep going.

When the end of the lesson arrives, before we go to lunch Amar tells us some advice.

"Remember you can always use any objects near by to hit your attacker with. If you have keys in your hand you could scratch their faces with it. Women normally carry around perfume or any fragrance for this cause as they can spray it in the attackers eyes which might just blind them but you will be able to get away. I hope you remember these things as I'll ask you a few questions at the beginning of next session. Next session will be the same with different drills. Okay you guys can go now."

We start to walk back to the changing rooms. My arms and elbows feel sore, I'll probably have a bath tonight, yes a warm bath, that sounds really good.

"You know I'm going to start carrying perfume just for that reason," Grace tells us.

"You don't carry it around already?" Christina raises her eyebrows

"Not everyone does Christina," I remind her rolling my eyes. She scowls playfully at me.

"I carry a small bag. I could just wack them with that across the face or something, I know!" Muskan suddenly jumps,

"I'm going to start carrying around sharp scissors. I love scissors they're awesome."

We laugh at her but then I stop as I suddenly get pushed down. I fall but stretch out my hands to keep me steady so the impact sends jolts up my hands. I turn around and face a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He could be handsome, if it wasn't for the evil glint in his eyes constantly. A look of mock guilt shows in his face.

"I'm _so _sorry," he reaches out a hand to help me up but I don't take it. I stand myself and brush my hands on my shorts.

"Who are you?" Lynn asks rudely walking up to him.

"I'm Peter, and you?" He purrs. Lynn looks disgusted and slaps him across the face then walks off. We walk after her and leave a certain Peter cradling his now red cheek.

After people asking if I'm okay and me answering that I am we get changed back into normal uniform. I feel the need to thank someone. I walk over to where Lynn changes.

"Thank you," I say awkwardly. "I know you slapped him because he kind of hit on you but I still feel need to thank you."

She looks at me then shrugs then turns back to her sports locker. As I am about to leave though she turns back towards me and fixes my collar.

"Make him pay for it." She whispers quietly, deadly. I give her a smile and nod. She nods back and steps away again. When all of our friends are ready we walk to lunch.

**Hope you liked that chapter!**

**What I wanted to ask was how I said at the end of each week they would do something special on the Saturday. I only know that there is paint balling on one and the dance on the last weekend. I'm not that sure for the other two so if you want to see them go somewhere specific let me know. And also if you want a scene in someone else's POV let me know as well. Please Follow, favourite and Review even if you are a guest. **

**~M :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hello lovelies! Okay first Well done to all of you who spotted the Catching fire reference in the last chapter. I did that on purpose. *claps* I also really wanted to thank that guest reviewer for that amazing review saying how my chapters are like presents to her because that's how I feel when my favourite fanfictions get updated and it made me feel happy that people think that about my story as well. But don't get me wrong I love all of your reviews and I will be doing shout outs on chapter 10 since that is a special number for everyone who has been reviewing for the previous chapters since you guys deserve it! I sound like Effie. ~M**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Series. I only write about my characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_Peter purposely runs into Tris making her fall over. He mock apologises and Lynn asks who he is. He then tries to hit on her._

_Lynn slaps Peter for hitting on her after their first self defence class._

* * *

Tris POV

While we are sitting at lunch Uriah comes up to us with his tray of food.

"Can we sit with you guys since we are in the same lessons and we know you the best out of everyone."

We all nod with food in our mouths and they take a seat. Four and Zeke end up sitting right at the edge. Based on the topic we were talking about Marlene decides to asks the boys,

"Who is Peter? I mean is he your friend?" She asks uncertainly

Will starts laughing which ends up with him choking on water. Al rubs his back and pats him to make him stop. When he finally does he looks at us,

"Friends? No no no, enemies? Yes," Will shakes his head. Zeke turns to us.

"Why did you want to know?"

Amy looks over to me silently asking me for permission. I sigh and give her a slight nod.

"Peter pushed her down on the way to the changing rooms. He face showed pure evil."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Four sit up straighter.

"What? Are you ok Tris?" Sam asks sincerely

"Yes I'm just fine don't worry," I tell him and most of the guys relax, "for the 50th time," I mutter under my breath.

"Anyway you should have seen Lynn. When she tried asking him who he was he hit on her and she slapped him. I swear it was harder than the one Christina gave to Will." Beth starts laughing at Christina who shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She then glares at Beth.

"Good, we hate Peter more than you hate than Lauren girl who keeps trying to hit on Four over here," Zeke nudges Four who just rolls his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Max mutters as Lauren saunters over to our table plonking herself over next to Four. She must have finished already as she doesn't have her tray with her. We all groan quietly and continue to eat our food while listening in their conversation.

"Sooo Four right?" Lauren asks making shapes on the table with her finger getting closer and closer to Fours hand. The second her finger touches the side of Fours hand he moves his hand away as quickly as human possible. Lauren sees that's not going to work and puts her hand back to normal.

"I really like your name. So mysterious, does it stand for anything special?" She purrs at him. I have to say she is very good at flirting and if it was some other guy he would have been have way to her house right now. However this is Four and he ignores her eating his food.

"Anyway," she puts her hand on his shoulder and Four actually turns towards her. She smiles in success and I frown feeling a stab of jealousy. "Thank you for helping me notice that there was something in my eye and correcting my stance." I can't take her flirting anymore so I'm about to say something but Four beats me to it.

"Lauren I think you have me misunderstood," he says coldly shoving her arm off his shoulder making me smile again.

"I have a girlfriend," and with those four words I feel worse than I have ever felt before and stare at my plate of food. Lauren huffs them gets up and leave. I feel all the girls looking at me but I don't look up. I don't need their pity.

"Nice Four," Zeke holds his hand up for a high five which Four gives back.

Muskan decides to ask Four, "So you have a girlfriend? What's she like? " I know Muskan is asking for me since she has fake enthusiasm written all over her face that only the girls can see.

"I don't actually have one. I just said that so she would leave me alone," I look up at Four and he is staring right back at me.

"That's great!" Muskan yells looking in between me and Four. I scream at her to be quiet with my eyes and she realises her mistake.

Everyone else just looks at her confused.

"I mean, dammit," she whispers the last part under her breath, "I have to go and do something Grace you coming?" She says urgently and gets up walking briskly with Grace next to her. She turns back and mouths sorry towards me when no one is looking and I just shake my head.

"What was that about?" Uriah looks amused

"She just says random things sometimes or starts to blurt out secrets and then remembers that it's a secret then doesn't tell us the rest. It can get annoying but you get used to it, I think," Amy explains. I laugh at remembering whenever she does that.

"Like she does it with book spoilers as well, about whoever has died. It's so frustrating that." Amy shakes her head. "I still have to get her back for that."

* * *

After we finish lunch we start to walk over to history. As we are going Four walks beside me.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of upset in Lunch," he asks concerned

I smile up at him and mirrors a small one back.

"It's fine. I was then but I'm fine now." He nods and we carry on to history to learn all about the past.

After history finished we start walking over to French, when we reach the classroom I see our young French teacher writing something on the board. We walk in and she turns around when she hears the door open.

"Come in, come in take a seat," she gestures to the chairs. She turns back round and continues writing on the board about what we are going to do today.

Four who is sat next to me whispers, "How old is she? Is she the youngest teacher in this school?"

"Yeah she is 25 and yes she is the youngest in our school. The next youngest is our maths teacher. But she is awesome since she lets us listen to music on our phones if we have to do something like comprehension and she regularly uses technology like her iPad and her iPhone," I point to her desk where sits and IPad 3 and a green iPhone 5c.

"It just makes us engage more I guess but it works."

She turns back around. She moves around and sits down on her desk. "Alright then, hey my name is Miss Downes and I will be your French teacher for the next month. Okay then so I'm guessing all of you know French? Even a little bit will be fine because the lessons won't be just French." She receives nods from everyone. "Okay great! Great, So today we are going to be talking about the French Revolution. How everyday civilians who were not part of it at first reacted. So we are going to do a little role play." She moves around and hands everyone's card to who they are going to be.

**(AN- I'm not going to write the French because I don't know about the characters and nor do I know which direction the conversation will go I just know about the end ~M)**

After we finish the role play, we are all pretty speechless.

"So we all die?" Al asks slowly.

"Yep," Miss Downes curls one of her dark brown ringlets around her finger like she often does. "A lot of people died and you happened to be part of it."

"Sounds exactly like all my favourite books," Muskan mumbles bitterly

"Isn't there a movie based on the French Revolution that's out know?" Will asks.

"Yes, yes there is. I mean obviously it's fiction but it's what could have happened to one of the civillians." Miss Downes answers.

"Yeah!" Grace exclaims, "There is that movie where just one guy ends up living right?" No one says anything and we all just stare at her.

"You know, that movie." She tries to get us to understand, "Is it just me?" Now she looks confused.

Still silent

"Yeah it's just me..." She trails off.

We all smile a little at her. Miss Downes hands us a sheet.

"You guys can finish off this sheet for the rest of the lesson. You are allowed to listen to music when you do it as well but you have to have earphones." I smile as I take my earphones that I always keep in my bag for this occasion and listen to my music while finishing the sheet. Timber by Kesha ft Pitbull comes on and I start swaying my head to the music. I realise I must look stupid but then again everyone else is doing it so I don't care. I feel a nudge at my side and see all my friends have taken their earphones out and are pointing to the door. I look up and smile. Miss Downes is there chatting away to Mr McAleese. He is our maths teacher. His office is right next door to this classroom. I'm sure they are just friends but they spend so much time together people have actually started to ship them. It's really weird. But they would make a really cute couple. Too bad for the no teachers dating rule.

I can hear Muskan and Amy cooing at them and I shake my head and stick my earphones back in. Once the bell rings we get up and leave the classroom.

I don't think any of us have any clubs today so we go and lounge about in our dorms not really doing anything. I go and have that really nice warm bath I was thinking about today before we have to go down for dinner. We have about half an hour left before dinner so Beth asks everyone, "Why don't we play a little prank on them to welcome them into our school properly," she smirks. We all nod.

"Okay, here is what we will do," Muskan fills us in, "Amy and I thought about this. We were going to this on the time we took a trip to France we didn't so why don't we do it now? We already have the baby monitors and a few cameras since I think they are spread between two dorms. Four and Zeke stay in a separate one. Plant a baby monitor in each of the rooms. Hide it so they can't see it."

Marlene continues, "Then we are going to stick these cameras up in a corner behind that picture you know that's in each room. Hit record then leave it. While we go to dinner we have to make sure no one knows about this."

Amy finishes off. "I'll still have these two baby monitors here with me and we will get a scary soundtrack from YouTube and play them into this monitor. It will hopefully travel to the other two and we will sit and wait till breakfast tomorrow when we can get the camera and watch their reaction."

I start laughing. "We better get started then?"

Amy stays in the room by her laptop while Muskan and Christina go and see where the boys are. We wait just outside their dorm block for the text saying that none of them are in the dorms. After a few minutes I get a buzz in my pocket and see it is a text from Christina,

_They are all in the IT suite. Just lounging around on the computers looking at random videos or whatever. Me and Muskan are 'working' on a project. I just opened up an old document full of random English crap._

I laugh at the text and show everyone else it. They laugh too and Marlene leads us inside the block and up to their rooms. We got the information as we told the receptionist we needed to deliver a message about class tomorow. She fell for it straight away and here we are now. We go into Zeke and Fours first and half the room is quite clean while the other side is a bombshell. Grace, as she is the tallest one here, climbs up on to the messy bed and sticks the camera behind the picture with some strong double sided tape. Beth turns on then taps the baby monitor,

"Amy? Can you hear us?" We wait a second and then receive a yes back from Amy. Beth hides the monitor under the messy bed right in the corner and we giggle as Amy plays cackling from the other end. We text Amy that we are moving to the other room now.

This room is bigger so we need to hide it where everyone can hear it. Beth holds the other one and hides it behind the suitcase under the bed in the middle. Grace does the cameras again and we check whether they work. After we have done everything we leave the room and I text Christina,

_Finished with the prank. We are heading down to dinner now._

It takes her a minute to reply.

_Great! We'll meet you there with the guys._

I smile and we all head to dinner. The guys don't know what's coming for them.

* * *

We luckily didn't give anything away during dinner. We all started laughing though when Amy started hinting about horror movies and Zeke said Uriah hated them which of course Uriah denied Which made it true.

We rush back into our room and and have the two baby monitors ready, one for each room. We get changed as quietly as we can and sit around the monitors waiting for any sounds that show they have entered the room. They come laughing into the one with Uriah in. The other one hasn't made a sound yet. Finally the door swings open then close in Fours room. They start to get ready for bed straight away. We have to wait for Uriah's room till they finally have stopped talking about random things and they say they are heading to sleep.

When both monitors have stopped showing any sign of sound, Amy gets some creepy music on YouTube and puts the monitors right next to the speakers. We stop the music and wait if they heard anything. From Uriah's room I hear someone ask what that was. We stifle our laughs as Amy plays a creepy babies lullaby quietly at first then turning it up full volume. We are laughing silently so much as we hear the boys start to panic. In the other one I hear Zeke talking and panicking and Four trying to calm him down. Amy then stops it and there is silence while she changes the video.

"Do you think it stopped?" I think Sam asks everyone

"I don't know." Al voice echoes. I think they all rush into Four and Zekes room because we can hear them talking from that baby monitor.

Just then Amy plays a really loud women screaming into the monitors. We hear them all scream their heads off and we quickly shut everything down and rush into bed closing our eyes. We see the light switch on in the corridor and someone peeps there heads in to our room to make sure we are all asleep. When she sees none of us are moving she closes the door again. We wait a few minutes then we sit up. We all smile at each other and settle for sleep waiting until the morning when we can get the cameras and watch the video.

* * *

**If you want a Scene in someone else's POV tell me! I'll be more than happy to write it and post it at the beginning of next chapter. Someone asked for a Zelenograd POV of the first self defence class and I didn't know what that meant so if you could clear that up than thank you. **

**follow, favourite and most importantly Review! I love all you guests and members on here! ~M**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Hey Guys! This is the day with the self defence class except it is in Fours POV! Since so many of you guys wanted It. The prank bit is in his POV in the next chapter so just hold on. And also I GOT MY FOUR BOOK! I got it yesterday but I promised myself I would not read it until I posted this chapter in Fours POV in honour of the book so yeah. But now I'm going to read it and be happy and I will tell you about it in the next chapter! ~M**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the divergent trilogy and I write about the other character.**

* * *

Fours POV

I smirk at Tris's pleading eyes as Marlene drags her out of the cafeteria. I stare at the door even after she has gone. Water drops on my face snap me out of my daze and I look over at Zeke to see him wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and get up not bothering to tell anyone to come with me, but I hear them getting up and pushing their chairs in anyway.

Fortunately Zeke stays quiet about the subject all through the walk up to our dorm. We walk inside and get ready for bed still being silent. Just as I'm about to turn the lamp of signalling that I am now going to bed and he can no longer stop me his hands slap mine away.

"What the hell Zeke?" I rub the spot where he had slapped me.

"Did you really think that after everything that happened today, I would let you off not talking? I thought you knew me better than that Four," he raises his eyebrow, "A Pedrad never gives up. They will fight through battles till they get the truth, they will-"

"Zeke as much as I love your dramatic monologues," I say sarcastically, "there really is nothing to talk about so if we just," I reach for the lamp again only to be slapped again.

"No, you have to tell me! You have to tell me how you felt about her being there, what you thought about her and when are you going to ask her out!" He whines

"Oh my god Zeke, stop whining and I'll tell you," he stops immediately, "when did you become such a girl," I mutter.

"I heard that, and hurry up,"

"Ugh. Okay fine. Well when I realised it was her I was beyond embarresed. She did look really pretty but I don't want to make assumptions about her you know? What if she is like every other girl there is? I told myself I would get to know her first than I would see about the whole asking her out thing. Zeke, what if I mess up? What if she ends up hating me for who I am?"

Zeke looks thoughtfully, "Four, you need to shut those negative thoughts out because like you said, you don't really know each other yet. I think that is a very good idea for you to get to know her but she does seem perfect for you it's just acting on instinct. Don't take to long though she might think you don't like her at all and move on,"

"How do I even know if she likes me?" I ask him

"We will just have to see as time goes on. But trust me, when the time comes you will know." He assures me.

I nod and reach for the lamp again. He just slaps me again and I look at him confused.

"What was that for I already told you everything?"

He just shrugs, "I figured three times if not Four should be good."

"You can turn it off now," I say to him and turn around closing my eyes. It's going to be a long month.

* * *

The next morning Amar tells us to go to room 10b for our new form room. The girls aren't here yet, so we lounge about waiting. I stand off in the corner only really half listening to what Zeke is telling me. The girls from our table last night walk in and make themselves comfortable on the chairs in the room. I try not to stare at Tris and make myself more engaged in whatever Zeke is talking about.

A few more girls walk in and I internally groan when I see one if them is the girl who winked at me yesterday. Another one walks straight into the arms of Zayne. She looks a bit like him so she must be his twin he is always talking about. Right now the girl where you can definitely see heavy makeup on her face, is heading our way. She wedges herself between Zeke and me and bats her eyelashes at me.

"Hi," she says holding her arm out for me, "I'm Lauren," she smiles flirtatiously at me. I just stare at her outstretched hand and when she realises I am not going to shake it she puts it back down awkwardly. Zeke starts laughing but then coughs to try and covers it up. I glare at him to try and help me but of course he just wants to see me struggle. She tries again,

"What's your name?" Luckily I don't have to answer to her as at that moment Amar and Cara walk in signalling us to take a seat. I rush away from her and take a seat next to Tris. Tris ducks her head so I can't see her facial expression and I concentrate at what Amar and Cara are saying. They both take roll for us for us then Cara starts to hand out our new time tables.

"Okay girls and guys these are your time table for every week for the next month. As you probably have noticed you're spilt into two different groups for the classes but you will take self defence together. The two groups will be the same as the tables you sat at yesterday. And girls we expect you to show them where the classrooms are and you will also have sports instead of self defence for two of the days and that could be rounders or tennis but that is just really a fun lesson. You have two free periods in the week to do whatever you want or catch up on homework." Cara informs us. I realise this means Tris will be in all my classes and thankfully Lauren won't. I smile a little.

"Any questions?" She asks

No one says anything.

"Alright, get to class."

Just as she is about to get up I tap Tris's shoulder to get her attention. She turns around and I smile at her. I start of with what I thought of when I first saw her here,

"I did expect to see you here," I laugh nervously. Why am I nervous again?

"Yeah neither did I." She says just as nervously tucking her hair behind one ear. "Thanks again for you know the zip, but I am kind of embarrassed by it..." She trails off. Why is she embarrassed?

"Oh that's fine. I am as well sine I just went ahead and zipped it up without asking..." I stop my self from rambling any further. I feel a faint blush creeping up on my face and judging the way she is smiling at me she saw it.

"Um anyway, I wanted to ask you where the English classroom is? Since you have the same lesson right?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah," she stands up and grabs her bag, "let me change my books then I can show you. You can come with me if you want." I stand too and follow her out of the room to where her locker is. I stare at the back of her neck. Fortunately she doesn't notice as she shuts her locker and gestures at me to follow her to the classroom.

We sit down at the desks and the English teacher struts in making clicks with her heels against the wooden floor. She smiles when she sees we are all here.

"Good morning everyone. So today I'm going to partner you up with someone and you will know about all their likes and dislikes. At the end of the lesson when there is about 15 minutes left you will split into boys and girls and each person will come to the front knowing what that person likes or not. It will be a game of charades between the boys and the girls. So pay attention!"

At this point everyone starts getting up to pair up with someone.

"Ah ah ah wait! I'm pairing you up." Everyone groans at this.

"Okay, Uriah and Muskan. Will and Marlene. Tris and Al. Four and Christina. Zeke and Amy. Max and Beth. Sam and Grace. Alright? Of you go." She ushers us. I get annoyed when I find out Tris is paired up with Al. I'm not sure though. I look around for Christina trying to remember which one she is. I didn't really pay that much attention to the other girls. I see her walking towards me with a bounce in her step. Oh yeah! She is the girl that slapped Will. I remember her.

She sits down next to me and I start talking.

"I'll go first so we can get this over with." I tell her sternly. I hate talking about my past and family and all my inside likes so I just tell people the very vague things. "I like the colour black, throwing knives and sports like running as such, I don't like-"

"Wait wait wait, did you just say _throwing knives?_ As a hobby?" She cuts me off.

I exhale in annoyance, "Yes, I did. I don't like people interrupting me," I glare at her while she rolls her eyes, "and people whose egos are too big," _and the man I call my father._

"Were you hinting at something there?" She raises her eyebrows. I shrug. She huffs at me and starts talking,

"Okay, I like the colours black and white, going out with friends, ooh! Shopping!" She squeals, "I adore shopping, especially in the summer because sales are on and the really pretty summer dresses are out..." She carries on talking. And I just nod from time to time not listening at all. A burst of laughter sounds through the room and I see Tris and Al laughing about something that the other said. A weird feeling takes place in the pit of my stomach and I clench my fists into a tight ball. I takes a few deep breaths and unclench them after a moment.

When there is 15 minutes of the class left the teacher picks Uriah as he was so eager so have his turn. After a trying to be sexual skits Zeke guesses baking and apparently it was right.

Christina asks to go next. I wonder what she is going to choose.

"I'm only doing this because I find it creepy," she tells everyone. _Oh knife throwing_

She takes her stance and pretends to throw something against a board. Me being me I take in everything that she is doing wrong. Her stance should be wider and she needs to lift her elbow up more higher.

Marlene I think takes a guess, "is it knife throwing?"

"Yes!" Christina exclaims, "yes it is! How creepy is that!" I roll my eyes.

"You throw knives?" Amy asks me. I shrug in response.

"That's so cool! Can you show us?" Muskan lights up. I think it's slightly weird that she finds it cool but I answer her anyway.

"When in self defence, yeah it will." I say cooly. She claps her hands in joy. Christina furrows her eyebrows.

"You guys are so weird."

After a few more charades the bell rings and we all get up to leave,

"Don't forget English later this week is Drama!" The teacher calls out. The guys follow the girls to the physics classroom. Let me tell you they I don't normally like physics, so this was boring as hell.

* * *

After a short break it's time to have our first self defence class. We get changed and enter the gym. The girls aren't here yet and we help Amar set the bags up along the walls. He walks out again to go and get something else.

The girls finally walk in and see that we are already here,

"What took you guys so long?" Sam calls out.

"I didn't know you wanted to get your butt kicked fast Sam we were just buying you time." Beth smiles sweetly.

"There will be no butt kicking today," Amar booms out from behind them. They turn around and see Amar walk in with the doors just swinging closed. Behind him the other people in our form walk in. They stand with us and I feel urged to move when Lauren saunters her way over next to me. Then looks at me with a fake surprise face on as if she didn't realise she stood right next to me. I would move, but Amar already started talking and I didn't want to be rude.

"Today we are just going to learn the basic punches and kicks to a punching bag, then learn the most effective places you could hit on a man." Amar speaks with authority in his voice. "If you sincerely hate someone you can imagine their face and punch away be my guest. But remember not to let anger get in the way and lose your concentration. Alright first warm up so five laps of this gym,"

A lot of groans are heard at this but I just start jogging. I'm fine with running, but there is no point in wasting my energy by sprinting the whole thing.

When we are done Amar goes up to the middle to demonstrate a few basic kicks and punches. When he is done he turns to us,

"Although we are learning these, prevention is the best self defence. If you can talk your way out of violence or giving your wallet or purse, do it. Because you life is worth more than they will ever do. But if there is no chance of not getting hurt than the first thing you want to do is yell at them and push them away if they touch you. Normally this would give him or her the idea that they picked the wrong person to mess with and they might run off. If they start to come at you again then use these punches and kicks where it can hurt them most. We can talk about that afterwards. Four and Zeke and I will move around helping you with your stances and what can benefit you the most. You can get started now."

They walk over to the punching bags and soon all you can here is the sound of skin hitting fabric. I walk back and forth behind them monitoring to see if any of them need any help. I look over at Tris and see the bag isn't moving anywhere no matter how many times she punches it. I walk up behind her and watch her intently. She still hasn't noticed me as she is concentrating on trying to get the unmoving bag move. I place a hand on her stomach before thinking and she flinches away automatically. I smirk at her when she sees it's me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I say carefully. She rolls her eyes and laughs. Her laugh gets cut short when I place my hand on her stomach again.

"Always keep tension here," I say quietly. I move my hand off her stomach and trail it down her forearm stopping at her elbow. Her skin is smooth and soft.

"You are quite small so using your speed and your knees and elbows will be most effective." I let go and nod towards the bag. "Try it."

She cautiously turns towards the bag and raise her elbow towards the bag, She look over at me.

"Like this?" She asks.

I touch her arm again feeling a jolt of electricity and raise it a bit higher.

"Now thrust it at the bag," I instruct.

She drives at the bag twisting while she goes and thrusts her elbow into it. The bag sways a lot more and she smiles in success.

"Switch between both your elbows and your knees so all the pressure doesn't just hit one elbow." I advise her. The last thing I want is for her to dislocate her elbow.

"Thank you," She says. I nod and reluctantly move away from her going down the line to see if anyone else needs help. I don't place my hand on anyone else's stomachs or raise their elbows with my hand. That was just for Tris and I don't want to lose that feeling.

The only two people who haven't been looked at are Lauren and Myra. Zeke is free to and he realises this and sprints to help Myra leaving me with Lauren. I give him a you-are-so-dead look and he just smiles at me and nods towards Lauren. I sigh as I walk to Lauren and her cake face lights up on seeing that i am helping her. Unwillingly might I add.

"Hi Four, come to help me?" She asks

"Let me see what you've got," I cross my arms ignoring her question.

She starts punching at the bag and I realise her stance is all wrong. I stop her,

"Widen you legs a bit more and face you feet towards the bag."

"Like this?" She widens them too much and I shake my head.

"Less," she puts it back to normal and I groan. I crouch down and move her feet to the correct place.

"Thanks Four," she flicks a bit of her hair back and bats her eyelashes really obviously and to many times.

"Do you have something in you eye? You keep blinking rapidly," I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone starts laughing and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she says tersely and I leave her to her bag.

Amar calls us back to the middle and starts giving advice on where you should aim. He demonstrates on Zeke and I zone out since I've heard it all before. I come back to my senses when I see them going back to the bags. I look over to Tris and feel disappointment when I see she is doing fine and needs no help. Since everybody is doing okay Amar tells us we can use the spare bags at the end of the room. I give my self a small workout blocking everyone else out.

I hadn't realised it was the end but Amar called us all back and gave them some advice about how you can use anything to hurt your attacker. _All these things would work _I think to myself _if you aren't scared of the attacker. If you don't know the attacker, and they can't come back for you again in your house. _

I see the rest of the guys leave and me and Zeke stay back to help but the equipment away. When we are done we go and get changed for lunch.

We get our trays and Uriah walks over to the girls asking if we can sit on their table. They nod and we take a seat, me and Zeke sitting at the edge.

"Who is Peter? I mean is he your friend?" Marlene asks uncertainly

Friends? More like fiends. Will starts laughing which ends up with him choking on water. Al rubs his back and pats him to make him stop. When he finally does he looks at us,

"Friends? No no no, enemies? Yes," Will shakes his head. Zeke turns to us.

"Why did you want to know?"

Amy looks over at Tris for a split second before turning back to us.

"Peter pushed her down on the way to the changing rooms. He face showed pure evil."

I tense up, sitting up straighter. Peter pushed her?

"What? Are you ok Tris?" Sam asks sincerely

"Yes I'm just fine don't worry," she tells us, then mutters something under her breath.

"Anyway you should have seen Lynn. When she tried asking him who he was he hit on her and she slapped. I swear it was harder than the one Christina gave to Will." Beth starts laughing at Christina who shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She then glares at Beth.

"Good, we hate Peter more than you hate than Lauren girl who keeps trying to hit on Four over here," Zeke nudges me and I roll my eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Max mutters as Lauren saunters over to our table plonking herself next to me and I hear our whole table groan quietly.

"Sooo Four right?" Lauren asks making shapes on the table. I just stare at my food not paying her any attention. I feel her hand touch mine and I move it away more fast than humanly possible. She puts her hand back to normal.

"I really like your name. So mysterious, does it stand for anything special?" She purrs at me. I take deep breaths through my nose to stop me from lashing out at her. Why can't she understand that I. Don't. Like. Her.

"Anyway," she puts her hand on my shoulder and I finally turn to her not being able to stay calm anymore. She takes this the wrong way and smile in success. "Thank you for helping me notice that there was something in my eye and correcting my stance." Why doesn't she try hitting on Peter? They are much better together.

"Lauren I think you have me misunderstood," I say coldly shoving her arm off my shoulder. I say the first thing that pops in my head.

"I have a girlfriend," which is a complete lie. I do however have someone I would like to make my girlfriend, stop it! You've only known her for a day and you said you would get to know her first. Lauren huffs and leaves the table. I visibly relax know that she has gone.

"Nice Four," Zeke holds out his hand for me to high five.

Muskan asks me,

"So you have a girlfriend? What's she like?" She looks genuinely interested.

"I don't actually have one. I just said that so she would leave me alone," I tell them looking at Tris who has been staring at her food. She finally looks up at me.

"That's great!" Muskan yells looking between me and Tris. Tris breaks the stare and looks at Muskan while everyone looks confused.

"I mean, dammit," she whispers the last part under her breath, "I have to go and do something Grace you coming?" She says urgently and gets up walking briskly with Grace next to her.

"What was that about?" Uriah looks amused

"She just says random things sometimes or starts to blurt out secrets and then remembers that it's a secret then doesn't tell us the rest. It can get annoying but you get used to it, I think," Amy explains.

"Like she does it with book spoilers as well, about whoever has died. It's so frustrating that." Amy shakes her head. "I still have to get her back for that."

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Please Follow, Favourite and Review! Love you guys. Any questions? PM me or leave it in the review. Thanks!**

**~M :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hi guys! So sorry for not updating sooner I've just had like no motivation so the next chapter is unwritten and I will try and write that as soon as possible. The girls won't see the camera in this Chapter but the next one when I have written it. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and I am doing shout outs in the next chapter. What was a massive coincidence the last chapter had 4004 words so it fit in with the whole Four topic. **

**Disclaimer - VR owns the divergent series. my disclaimers get shorter every chapter!**

* * *

_Previously_

_The girls decide to play a prank on the guys using baby monitors, cameras, and a very scary soundtrack..._

Four POV

The girls were talking about horror movies during dinner. Zeke gave away that Uriah hated them, which he really does, and it became more obvious when he denied it. Too be honest I think Zeke might be afraid of them too. Whenever we watch a horror movie he has to pee like every time something scary happens or grab more popcorn and leaves us to console a screaming Uriah. But he always comes back saying how annoying it was that he missed the scary bit.

When we part ways I crash straight away on my bed. After Zeke gets changed I do as well. I don't mind changing in front of Zeke at all. He can probably see the remnants of my scars right now. It took me a while to open up to him but I finally did, and I was more than relieved to know that he didn't change his perspective on me at all. I haven't told him my name yet. But I know he doesn't mind after all he never pushes me. We have known each other since us being young and after I told him I was fine changing in front of him in the changing rooms at school as well. I'm glad I go to a boarding school because then _he_ can't get me as much as he did before. I dread the holidays though and I'm normally lucky enough to be able to stay with Zeke as he knows and invites me.

I think we are both pretty tired from today. I lay there trying to get to sleep when suddenly this eerie music starts floating through the room. I hear someone bolt up and think that's Zeke. I haven't got up yet as I don't think it to be anything. That or I'm hearing random things which is a problem. It suddenly stops. I hear Zeke do some deep breathing and I think he lies down again.

I start to close my eyes again when something else starts playing. A babies lullaby except it's like those ones in the movies when all the toys start moving on their own. The panic adrenaline is building up inside, that weird twist in your stomach when something is just about to happen...

"Four?" He whispers hoarsely

"Zeke what is it," I mumble my pillow muffling my words.

"Four I swear if you are playing anything on me I will not hesitate to kill you." The music starts to get louder and I see Zeke hug his knees and starts to rocking forward and backwards. This gets my attention.

"Zeke," I sit up and I ask referring to the sound to make sure it's just not me, "can you hear that?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now Four!" He whisper yells. The music gets louder and louder and suddenly it's really loud and his breathing falters.

"They're are coming to kill us, the children are coming Four they are coming!" It's like He is whispering a prayer to him self. I have to calm him down.

"They are going to kill us. The weird little babies with their weird little chock able toys and they are going to choke us to death. Then use our blood and paint it on the walls, painting dogs and cats and unicorns."

"Zeke calm down, I can hear it too your not going mental I think," I say urgently as well as calmly, "I mean I am freaked out but I'm not showing anything for your sake that there is a freaking child that we cannot see singing in our room." I say to him calming myself more than him.

"A mob of children, it's not just one it's a mob Four!" He yells.

The lullaby stops and I breathe a sigh of relief. Uriah and the rest of the guys burst into our room.

"Did you hear that?" Uriah asks.

"See it's all gone okay, I don't know what it was but it's gone." I start laughing at how Zeke was reacting.

He scowls at me.

"Listen okay, fine, I'm scared of horror movies and dead children that sing weird songs I mean-" He gets cut off as a loud woman screams through the room.

Other screams echoes through the room and I don't know whose was louder, Zeke's or Uriah's. I feel a body jump on me and curl next to me. Then another one on my bed.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Zeke yells. The screaming stops and we are all looking at each other breathing heavily. I turn the lamp on to see who is next to me. I see Zeke and Uriah clutching to each with their eyes shut. It would be such a cute moment if they didn't want to ruin their reputations of hating each other. I quickly grab my phone and take a few pictures while laughing. I show everyone else and they join in.

Zeke finally looks up and sees who he is holding on to,

"Uriah! What the hell?" He yells to his younger brother and springs away. Uriah finally looks up too and his eyes widen and he takes a couple of steps back stumbling along the way.

"That was such a cute moment you guys!" Al exclaims. They saw that the rest of the guys were crowded around my phone laughing.

"Four that is cruel, you did not take that picture so you can put it up all over the network." Zeke shakes his head

"Actually I was going to do something much worse, blackmail." I casually replies and puts my phone away.

"None of you mention this again," Uriah calls out. "You people were scared too you just didn't scream..." He trails off.

"Like a 10 year old," Will adds smiling

"Girl," Max starts laughing again.

"Okay, Everyone get out now, Zeke needs his beauty sleep," I usher everyone out. Zeke rolls his eyes and goes to lie down again. I do too.

I go to turn the light off but Zeke stop me,

"Um, Four? Could we you know keep the light on. I don't think I can sleep without it yet," He mumbles shamefully.

I chuckle, "sure thing Zeke. After all we don't want you not getting any sleep from the scary children that will murder you when you close your eyes." I says omninously

"Fuck you Four, your such an ass." Zeke grumbles.

"Night Zeke," I reply with a teasing tone to my voice.

Zeke POV

After a few minutes I hear him go to sleep. I can't sleep though. I won't sleep, god I hate whoever did this and Four so much. They are definitely going to get payback.

* * *

Tris POV

In the morning we send Marlene and Grace only to get the cameras because it might seem more suspicious if we all went. Plus Grace would be able to get them since she is tall and Marlene could collect the baby monitors since she knew where Beth hid them.

We part ways with them on the way to Breakfast and when we see the guys already there we sigh a breath of relief knowing they aren't in their block and text Marlene to let her know she can go inside. We get our meal and sit down. The sight is amusing to see as Zeke and Uriah look like they haven't had any sleep at all, they keep dropping off every five seconds then snapping up again realising they can't sleep right now.

"Oh what's wrong guys? You look like you haven't had any sleep." Christina asks innocently. I have to bit my lip to hold myself from laughing and I can see everyone trying to hide their smiles.

Al groans, "we didn't. We hardly got any while those two got none."

"Yeah well I had Four to thank for that since he put the picture of evil scary, murdering children in my mind just before I went to sleep," Zeke tries to glare at Four but because he doesn't have any energy it fails.

"Where is Marlene?" Uriah asks looking for her, "and Grace?" He adds making it look like he was looking for both of them.

"They just stayed behind finishing something off, I'm not sure what but they'll be here soon." I tell them smiling. Just then Marlene and Grace sit down with their trays.

"Did we miss anything?" Marlene inquires

"Just that the guys couldn't sleep properly for some reason, oh yeah what was the reason you never told us," Muskan stares at them for an answer.

Will leaps into this story about weird noises and screeching and him trying to find a scientific reasoning with Max to back him up. I zone out and my eyes meet Fours over the table. This time I don't blush and look down. I stare at him back, and soon it turns into a full out staring contest between the two of us. Finally the corners of his mouth turn up slightly and he looks away. When he looks back I raise my eyebrows as in _I win. _He just shrugs and I let out a small laugh.

* * *

Geography flies by and now we are sitting in the art room waiting for our teacher. She is always a bit late and she doesn't mind if we are late either. Once she has walked in she tells us we are going to draw something based on our own idea but using these pictures from a mood board. She flips the board around and I see it is to do with war. There are pictures of tanks and canons firing and explosions with grenades. Pictures of soldiers and propaganda posters stuck on. There are some words written on too like **Liberty, Fear, Fighter, Gas, Triumph, Brave, Terror **and some others. The words **Fear **and **Brave **stick in my head for some reason. I think of an idea and get started straight away hoping it will turn out as good as it is in my head. Someone turns the radio on and I nod my head to the music while drawing.

I do a fire roaring up and around the page with the word **Brave **emerged inside the fire glowing along with the embers. The night sky is black and the faint smoke coming from the fire makes the words **Fear **hanging in the sky. I draw a few small tents around the fire with soldier caps and guns showing that they might be camping out here for the night. Once I finish the basic outline I start to colour it in with art pencils smudging and overlapping to give affect. I've coloured most of the fire in when I feel a warm breath on my neck,

"That's really good." I turn and see Four studying my picture.

"Thanks," I reply blushing of attention.

"The flames, they look really realistic. I feel like if I hovered my hands above the page it might radiate heat off it." He jokes. I laugh and start to colour in the blackness that is the sky.

"I might just heat it ever so slightly to be able to give you the full effect," I joke back. He chuckles under his breath. I look at his drawing and see his is to do with flames as well but it is more of an explosion than an innocent camp fire. You see burned pieces of uniform and caps floating around as well as on the ground.

"That's depressing," I point out.

"Yes well only if you look at it that way. It could also signify the end of war as they are blowing up the uniforms to never see it again. Most people would see it as blowing up people though."

"Which version do you see?" I ask him

"Well I saw the blowing up the people version too, I just needed to tell you something different quickly so you wouldn't think it as depressing as you did before," he smirks at me and I shove him playfully.

I finish my picture and since I'm proud of it I decide to keep it instead of throwing it away. I get plenty of comments on how good the drawing is and I answer back awkwardly for just about all of them. I really hate attention.

* * *

After break ends we get changed in to our sports uniform for P.E. I'm not sure what it will be though. Cara comes our and takes roll call then she says we will be playing rounders. I smile at this and we hear a few, 'yes!' Travel around the room. Before we head out to the field Cara calls out,

"Does anyone want to take the equipment?" No one raises their hand and silence echoes through the room. She huffs,

"Anyone who gets a piece of equipment doesn't have to run the warmup lap of the field," she adds

After that was said everybody sprinted to the sports cupboard to try and get some equipment. Because I'm small I couldn't get through the crowd so I was one of the few people to not get any equipment. I sigh in annoyance. All my friends give me apologetic looks when they are setting up the pitch and I get ready to run around.

I start running and I am ahead of everybody else. I feel something pass me and I see Four run ahead of me turning around to smirk at me. I scowl at him and start running quicker to get past him. I keep my pace going so I don't slow down. I'm about to turn and smirk at him when runs quicker running ahead of me. I don't know why but I start sprinting and run past him. I hear him sprinting as well and he reaches next to me occasionally slipping in front of me and me slipping ahead of him. I think it's become a race now because I can hear our friends cheering us on. Half for Four and half for me. We start to get tired too so I stop sprinting and change my pace to a quick run and see him do the same. Little does he know the hundred metre mark is coming up and the lap finishes when we reach the end of that. As soon as my foot step over that mark I start full on sprinting as fast as I can. I hear Four catch on and him just less than a metre behind me. I keep going, 75 metres left. Just before the 20 metre mark Four passes me but fortunately he slips on a wet patch of grass. Unfortunately for me because I'm sprinting I trip over him and land on my face. The ending mark is just literally less than 10 metres away and I end up crawling to try and get to the finish line. I feel a hand on my leg and I get pulled back a metre. I look up and see Four trying to get up and run over when I grab his leg and pull him down again. I haul myself over and sit on him making sure he can't move than jump over the line and end up on the floor again.

I'm lying on the floor breathing heavily and probably covered in sweat making the mud stick on me even more. I look around and see everybody laughing at us. Still on the floor I turn my head and see Four collapsed on the finish line breathing just as heavily as me. After a few minutes of getting our heart beat back to normal we get up again and I smirk at Four.

"I win,"

"Yeah well you cheated sitting on my back like that," he points at his back

"You pulled my leg back," I stuck my hands on my hips.

"Touché, Prior, Touché," I shake my head at him.

"Guys? Hello? We can sense a lot of sexual tension in the air but we really want to start playing so please do join us," Christina calls out gesturing to the rest of the crowd who are looking amused although some looked pissed that Four talks to me. I blush and stand with everyone else.

"Nice sprinting guys," Cara comments, "alright two games will be playing at once so I won't be able to monitor both games at the same time. I trust you guys to keep your scores and not fight. It will be a tournament with 32 balls each batting team as we have two hours to fill."

She separates us into 4 Groups, two groups with seven people and two groups with eight. Normally there are nine on a team but we have 30 altogether so we will have to play short. **(AN- for the teams I literally wrote everyone's name down and numbered them then put the ones with the same numbers in the same teams. So basically it was fair since you not always in a team with all your friends.)**

My team isn't so bad, I have Muskan, Zia, Will and Zeke that I know. I don't know Mathew and Edward and unfortunately we have Nitta but we will just have to make do. I feel very sorry for Four as he had both Lauren _and_ Molly in his team. **(Not my fault). **We are playing against Christina's group and she has Grace, Shauna, Myra, Uriah, Sam, David and Josh I think for the last two guys. We get to field first which is good so we know their scores and will have a sense of how many to get. I round up at 2nd post, Muskan as Bowler, Will as first and Zeke will be backstop also covering fourth post. Nitta will be 1st deep and Mathew will be 2nd deep. Edward will be 3rd deep also covering 3rd post of needed.

The first batter is Christina. She hits it towards the ground and only manages to reach first post. Grace is up next does about the same not wanting to risk getting out. Shauna coms up and I know she hits big. I gesture to Mathew and Nitta to head back a bit in saw the ball travels far. Muskan bowls the ball and Shauna hits the ball over the pitch in Nitta's direction making Nitta turn around and run to get the ball. She grabs the ball just as Shauna is halfway to the 2nd post and throws it at me. I catch it but Shauna sprints past my post having me trying to send it to Zeke who misses and Shauna scores a Rounder. Her team cheer for her. Uriah walks up to the batting box confidently and says to Zeke behind him,

"Watch my amazing batting, brother," Uriah hits the ball and it was actually a good hit, if it wasn't aimed where Edward was. As Uriah runs passed 2nd, Edward picks up the ball off the ground and throws it to Zeke who manages to get Uriah out.

Zeke looks triumphantly at Uriah who just scowls at him. The rest of batting goes by quickly and in the end they have 7 1/2 rounders with Uriah, Myra and David being out.

When it's our turn to bat I go first clutching the rounders bat in my right hand. Shauna bowls the ball and I hit it and run managing to get to second post scoring 1/2 a rounder. I just watch the others until it's my turn again and I just about I'm able to hit it I see Lauren in the corner if my eye holding on to Fours arm. Jealousy courses through me and I pretend the ball heading towards me is Lauren's perfect plastic face and hit it as hard as I can. I surprise myself at how far I hit it and manage to score my team a rounder. In the end of our game we manage to get 8 rounders which means we beat the other team! The other game has finished as well and their winning team is heading over here.

When they get close I see that it is Marlene's team who has Beth, Lynn, Charlotte, Max, Peter and Drew. _Great _I think sarcastically. We get to field first again and they have really good batters. They manage to score 7 rounders. They seem good at fielding too. When it's my turn to hit, it goes towards Lynn who is first post. She tries to throw it to Beth to get me out but I manage to run past at the last second.

"Hurry up Beth you catch like a girl!" Peter urges Beth.

"I am a girl," she yells back and throws it really hard to Peter at 4th post. It's hits him where the sun doesn't shine and Peter falls back on the grass screaming with pain. I take this opportunity to run past him and score.

"Whoops," Beth puts her hand to her mouth, "sorry about that," she mocks. Cara who was monitoring the other game runs to us with the first aid kit looking around frantically.

"Which girl is hurt, I heard her scream," she panics. Lynn snickers,

"The 'girl' is over there," she points to Peter still on the floor. Cara makes an 'oh' face and walks over to him getting an ice pack out of the first aid kit. Since Peter being on the floor helped me get an extra half rounder we won the game! I give a high five to Muskan and we cheer. Beth jogs up to us carrying some equipment back.

"Your welcome," she graciously says bowing for extra effect.

"Thank you," I reply, "for more than one reason."

**I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP but I do love your Follows, favourites and Reviews! Seriously I didn't think anyone would favourite this until near the end and I have been proven wrong so thank you! I want to get to know my readers better so...**

**QOTD: which Country are you from? Because I understand when you get something later because you are not in america, seriously you guys in the USA get everything first it's so unfair!**

**AOTD: England. Let me know in the reviews!**

**~MK bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Hey Guys! Wow I have people reading this from like loads of different countries which I find really cool. Now as I mentioned in previous chapters this one is a shout out one as well as a normal chapter. So if you guys reviewed i give a massive THANK YOU! And I will also be starting review of the chapter which gives that person a shout out each chapter. **

**You do not believe how long it took me to do this, seriously it should not take a person so long to do This but I might have done it a longer way idk.**

**A massive Thank you to the people who have accounts:**

**12fostea**

**MarySouzaC**

**notapansycake**

**maggiescousin**

**Mariah Laber**

**Salacraft**

**AwesomeTooAwesome**

**Ally646**

**hollyphoenixfeather14**

**SaltySloth**

**BlackCherry-SugarPlum**

**LoveIsOneCrazyWorld**

**EruditeDivergent**

**sushi86**

**dragonslayer45**

**orangedauntless24**

**Lilygreen**

**Newfangirl**

**4 alaza-l'yahnah. Fangirls**

**divergentlover1005**

**Rafaela L**

**Mockingjay35**

**Voidedstars**

**fourfivesix456**

**yssajeq**

**Laurenasylvan**

**AmitySwiftie**

**Agganle02**

**Goddess Of Idiots**

**Divergentlife2538**

**And the guests too! The ones that named themselves anyway but THANKYOU to all of you guys**

**Fourtrisforlife**

**dauntlexx**

**jazzyq**

**cheyanne**

**grace18twin**

**hawokiin**

**fourtrus46**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Hurry up Beth you throw like a girl!" Peter urges Beth._

_"I am a girl," she yells back and throws it really hard to Peter at 4th post. It's hits him where the sun doesn't shine and Peter falls back on the grass screaming with pain. I take this opportunity to run past him and score._

_"Whoops," Beth puts her hand to her mouth, "sorry about that," she mocks. Cara who was monitoring the other game runs to us with the first aid kit looking around frantically._

_"Which girl is hurt, I heard her scream," she panics. Lynn snickers,_

_"The 'girl' is over there," she points to Peter still on the floor. Cara makes an 'oh' face and walks over to him getting an ice pack out of the first aid kit. Since Peter being on the floor helped me get an extra half rounder we won the game! I give a high five to Muskan and we cheer. Beth jogs up to us carrying some equipment back._

_"Your welcome," she graciously says Bowing for effect._

_"Thank you," I reply, "for more than one reason."_

Tris POV

The rest of the afternoon flies by and right now we are in our room waiting eagerly to watch the tapes of the boys. Amy is transferring the video to the laptop so we will be able to see it better and more detailed than on the tiny camera screen.

"Is it done yet?" Christina asks enthusiastically

"Not yet, it's still transferring just wait a few minutes," Amy answers looking away from the screen to Christina. She nods and sits there like a patient puppy waiting for its treat.

"Is it done yet?" Beth whines not even a minute later.

"Can't you guys like wait a few minutes?" Amy says exasperated. Beth rolls her eyes.

"Done!" Amy shouts. We snap our heads towards the screen and all crowd round. I'm the smallest here so I couldn't see past their heads. I cough purposefully trying to get their attentions. They turn around and see me with my eyebrow raised, smile sheepishly.

"Right, come one guys let the shorty through," Marlene teases. I scoff and make my way in front of them. Amy get the two different windows of both the videos up next to each other and presses play on each of them. She turns the volume up load so we can hear hat they are saying, when they actually enter the room. Amy fast forwards it and stops when we see Uriah, Will, Al, Sam and Max enter their room. She plays it and we watch it intently. Nothing's interesting happens yet so I look down and check my phone for the time, dinner is in 30 minutes. I smile remembering we will see the boys there too.

"Woah," Christina breathes out. I look at the screen and feel red enter my face. There Four is standing, shirtless. His stomach is toned, not full out ripped, but muscular. I just stare at his stomach, and it sure is a sight to see.

"You're one lucky girl Tris, just look at that..." Christina shakes her head still staring. I cough and bring them out of it.

"We aren't even dating," I remind her

"Yet," she wiggles her finger at me. I roll my eyes and to my dismay see that Four does sleep with a shirt on. They both lie down and so do the people from the other dorm. When the music starts the others start laughing at Uriah's face. It's priceless!

When the babies lullaby comes on though I start laughing so much at Zeke. Who knew he was such a big baby? I also see that Four is trying to calm him down instead of making fun of him. _That's so sweet _I think and smile wondering what would happen if we were to watch a horror movie together...

I snap out of my thoughts once they all end up piling into Fours room and they start to look really panicked. That's when the shriek comes on.

I burst out laughing at Uriah and Zeke going to huddle together on Fours bed. Uriah is practically crying. Some people are laughing so hard they are finding it hard to breathe.

Amy turns the laptop off and we are still trying to catch out breaths,

"Did you see their face?!" Christina cracks up again

"Do you think we should tell them?" Beth asks

"Maybe we should drop a few hints...," I say slyly.

"Yes," Grace nods,

"What if this turns into a prank war?" Marlene asks looking unsure.

Amy and Muskan look at each other smiling knowingly,

"Let the games being,"

* * *

At dinner we try really hard to stifle out laughs. We must look really weird, a bunch of girls making stupid faces to stop from themselves from laughing... Not weird at all!

Muskan starts speaking,

"My little cousin is allowed to paint on her walls. She sent me a picture of her painting it on the wall with blood,"

Zeke pales, "blood?"

"What? No I said red paint Zeke pay attention!" Muskan scolds him with a hint of a smile.

"I heard blood too," Will asks confused

"Well she said red paint Will! What's with you guys and blood?" Christina clenches her teeth hard. We nod along.

"Anyway enough about blood, do you remember that really cute group of little children singing that lullaby and that little one died," I cooed noticing I did use the word die.

"Die!" Uriah exclaims,

"Die? What the hell Uriah I said cried. One of the kids end up crying its so cute yet sad," I play with him.

"What's up with you guys and all these words," Marlene smiles.

"Wait, wait," Four raises an eyebrow, "you definitely said those words I know you did," he stares at me questionably. I smile and shrug winking at him.

Realisation comes across all their faces, "it was you guys?" Zeke exclaims. "Do you realise how I haven't been able to sleep at all for the past few day?"

We all smile smugly at them.

"You ladies are going down," Uriah states dramatically, "Down I tell you!"

He gets up kicking the chair back slightly and stomps off with Zeke. The rest of the guys still look shocked and follow them. As Four is about to leave he smiles at me, shrugs and winks as he leaves. I feel my heart flutter as he did the exact same thing I did a few minutes ago. He wasn't flirting was he? I wouldn't know.

Unfortunately Christina noticed him too as she nudges me and wiggles her eyebrow at me.

* * *

The next day it's all we can do is wait for the self defence class. But no, we have maths first. Oh the joy of going to math. Especially first thing on a morning.

"I'll tell you what Math actually stands for," Christina tell us, "Mental, Abuse, To, Humans,"

We walk in and take and seat down. The guys saunter in after wards looking really mischievous.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Beth and

"Nothing, nothing at," Sam replies guiltily and they all take a seat. We narrow our eyes at them and I'm starting to think we should have left the baby monitors in the room so we could hear them.

Luckily math goes by uneventful but that also means we still have to watch our backs. When Self defence comes nothing's happened yet and I'm starting to think they were joking with us. I'm still being pretty cautious with where I'm walking and checking round corners.

Today Amar, after questioning us briefly about what are the best places to aim a blow to and other questions, pairs us up and asks us to practise the blows on each other without actually hitting them. I get paired up with Uriah.

"So Uriah," as my fist stops a center metre away from his jaw and I pull it back, "what are you guys trying to do to us?"

He aims a lower cut towards my stomach, "haha, do you really think I would tell you Trissy?"

"Trissy?" I question him as I kick him lightly in the shin.

"Yes Trissy, why not," he starts towards my chest. I break my stance and back away,

"Woah, there let's play nice shall we." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Please it wouldn't hurt that much," Uriah teases cheekily

"Oh yeah?" I say and start to knee him in the crotch but stop a hair away, "I don't think you want to try that with me,"

He raises his hands and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Okay nice Trissy. Put down your knee and we can continue with the exercise," he pleads

Four walks over to check on us, he makes a face at my position.

"Four, please help. She is going to knee little Uriah and big Uriah will be hurt a lot if she does." Uriah looks at my knee still bickering under his crotch. I sigh and take my knee away and Uriah sighs a breath of relief.

"Why exactly were you doing that?" Four asks me.

"Well you see Uriah wanted to punch my boobs and I didn't want to let him." I stated confidently. It's like I've come out of my shell this week. Four looks stunned that I replied with that.

"Um, Uriah don't, don't punch her b-boobs okay?" He stutters looking flustered then walks quickly onto the next pairing.

"How come I always get told off," Uriah whine.

* * *

After switching partners for an half an hour Amar calls us back to the middle to tell us about how to get out of common holds.

"Now if the attacker has a hold on you, the most common ones are normally holding grabbing them by the wrist. Now I'm going to demonstrate on a girl to show that even if the attacker is heavier, bigger, stronger, or more muscular than you it won't matter." His eyes scan the crowd and land on me. But of course I'm the smallest one here, he is trying to prove a point.

"Tris come over here," he beckons. I huff silently and walk over to where he is on the mat. All eyes are on me but the only pair that unnerves me is Fours deep blue ones.

Amar grabs my wrist and has a strong hold on it.

"Okay Tris, show us what you would do if someone grabbed you like this," I start trying to pull my arm away.

"Good, that is the normal reaction that people normally do, trying to pull their arm of the attackers grasp, which will get you, nowhere. You have to make sure you are not to far away when you make your stance, keeping a level base. Keep your knees bents so you can bounce and Instead of pulling away, you come towards sweeping your elbow around towards mine. Try it."

I bend my knees and step forward touching my forearm to his and he let go. It worked, figures.

"The reason for this is that if I didn't let go I would end up breaking my wrist as she is pulling it the other way."

He shows us different techniques for choke holds and other type of grasps as well. We pair up and practise those techniques.

* * *

After we get changed, which took a long time since Christina insisted on perfecting her hair while we chatted, we head up to lunch. Now the weird thing is that they are all already there waiting patiently for us. Uriah calls us over to their table and we walk over. I decide not to sit next to Uriah and sit across from him just to be careful. I put my tray down and sit down in the chair. I feel something wet and I furrow my eyebrows and look around. A few other girls like Beth, Christina and Marlene have the same look as me as the boys try to surprises their laughter. I jolt up from my chair and see the remaining of a liquid left on the chair.

"What is that?" Beth demands.

"Why don't you try to find out," Zeke replies smugly.

Marlene has a but on her finger and smells it.

"Is that... Vinegar?" She looks questionably

"Vinegar!" Christina shrieks, "but that stains-" she stops as she realises what colour it stains and sits back down quickly.

Uriah is laughing so much as each girl sits back down with pale faces. The colour would be brown right? _Oh_ I think and sit down. That could be seen in two different ways and I don't know which one is better.

We glare at the guys.

"Oh isn't the smell of revenge sweet?" Uriah leans back we his arms behind his head.

"It sure will be," Marlene replies glaring at him. I've never seen her like before, she must be really pissed off.

"Bring it on," Sam smirks

_Oh it's on_

**I really hoped you like that! If you have reviewed before I hope you found your name and as always guys I love you follows, favourites and reviews!**

**~MK bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- How is everyone doing today? Im sorry it has been a while but it actually took me a few days for me to write this as I have been very busy since Eid was just a few days ago and my family from abroad are coming for the holidays! The kids are so annoying though. Anyway who saw the Mockingjay official trailer! OMG it was amazing and I cannot wait dammit it's too far away.**

**I hit 100+ reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**Thank you to Insolitasum your review was ROTC and it made me really happy but I love everyone so much.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent trilogy and characters**

_Previously_

_"Oh isn't the smell of revenge sweet?" Uriah leans back we his arms behind his head._

_"It sure will be," Marlene replies glaring at him. I've never seen her like this before, she must be really pissed off._

_"Bring it on," Sam smirks_

_Oh it's on_

Tris POV

It's Saturday today and I wake up to the bliss sound of not my alarm clock or the rest of the girls screaming. I look over at the small clock on my bedside table and see it's 9.30am. I stretch out my limbs but stay in bed staring at the ceiling. I don't have to be anywhere anyway and from the looks of it, everyone who is still in the dorm are sleeping. The early risers like Christina and Grace have probably gone to get some food or something. A thought coming to to the front of my mind reminds me that I do in fact have to be somewhere today and it's with everyone else in the year. _Great!_

I think, we are going bowling today. I have never actually been bowling. It may sound weird since everyone else in the year has been but not me, and I haven't told anyone since I've never thought it to be important. I'm sure they will flip when they find out though because I am kind of nervous. Am I nervous because I have never played it before, or am I nervous because I might end up looking like a complete loser in front of a certain blue eyed boy I may or may not like...

Christina comes bounding into the room throwing the door wide open. Grace just walks in normally behind her. Christina walks over to our big windows, kneels on the window seat, and literally throws opens the curtains. You would think they were about to fly off and land on everybody smothering them. I shield my eyes from being burned by the blinding light that is the sun.

"Did you have to open them up that fast, no warning or anything?" I grumble from my spot.

"Oh Tris, good you are already awake. Guess I don't have to wake you up then." Christina jumps off the window seat and sits on the side of my bed.

"How were we going to wake everyone up again?" Grace asks

"I was thinking pouring water on their faces," Christina smiles mischievously. My eyes widen and a smile breaks out.

"Then we should go and get the water then," I state and make my way to the bathroom. We each get a cup and fill them with water. Grace is going to get Muskan, Christina I going to get Beth and Amy while I get Marlene. We all look at each other and empty our cups of water on their faces. They wake up gasping and looking panicked until they see us trying to hold our giggles in.

"What the hell?" Muskan exclaims. She grabs her pillow and throws it to a laughing Grace.

"Yeah guys what was the point in that?" Marlene slumps back into a comfortable lying position.

"To wake you up," Christina says forwardly.

"No shit," Beth mumbles

"No, We. Are. Asking. Why. You. Did. That," Amy speaks very slowly

"Yeah we could have slept more," Muskan whines

"We need to get ready! Duh," Christina tells them, "and I have something to tell you." She beams

We nod at her to go on.

"I kissed someone!" She squeals. Muskan and Grace start squealing with her.

"Wait, with who?" I ask my brows furrowed in confusion.

She smiles sheepishly, "it may or may not be Will..." She looks down at the floor suddenly finding it very interesting. We are all speechless.

"Wait what?" Amy looks lost, "Will, the guy that you slapped for spilling juice all over your top which the stain hasn't even come out yet?"

"The guy that you were supposed to hate?" I point out. "How did this even happen?"

"Well I don't have to hate him," Christina shifts uncomfortably on the bed she is sitting on. "It's just over the week he seemed really nice, and just we were alone walking by the fields for some reason and he apologised for spilling his drink. I laughed and said I over reacted by slapping him that hard. Then he offered to take me to the mall today after we finish bowling and buy me a new top. I found that really sweet and asked him out of curiosity if it was a date. He said, 'if you want it to be,'. I found everything so cute and sweet that I reached forward and kissed him. It was in the spur of the moment I didn't even realise it was happening. And the best thing was that he returned it." She explains smiling.

"Aww that's so cute!" Muskan squeals again.

"Well that's great Christina. You did like him at the start," I tease

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So I'm going to need help picking what to wear for the date." She adds in quickly and laughs when we all groan at her.

"Oh wait a second guys, does this mean the prank is off? Because we brought the stuff for the new prank we going to pull off today, yesterday after school," Marlene asks. We all look at Christina.

"Hell yeah the prank war is still on! Just because we are dating the guys doesn't mean we are calling this off." Christina yells. Everyone cheers with her.

"Wait what do you mean 'We' and 'guys'," Marlene clears. Christina winks

"It's gonna happen some day girls." With that we start to get ready and spend the next hour helping a stressed Christina choose what to wear.

Page break.

After us telling her to only decide between a crop top and jeans or a flowy top and leggings. She _finally_ picked the crop top and jeans when we had like 10 minutes left and she still had to do her make up and hair. We are now on the coach getting ready to go to the bowling alley. Christina sits next to Will on the coach which inevitably leaves me sitting alone. Amy, Muskan and Grace are sitting in a four along with Beth and Marlene is chatting with Shauna and Zia in the back along with Uriah and Zeke. I sit next to the window and stare out of it waiting for the coach to come to life.

Lauren high pitched voice turns my head towards the middle and she pushes Nitta to go and sit with Molly. She gestures to Four, who has just arrived on the coach, that he can use the empty space next to her. I turn back towards the window wondering if Four will ever end up liking her. He might, he might give in to a date with her, then finds out he actually likes her. Then they go on more dates and she will eventually become his girlfriend, and they will flirt in front of my face and-

A tap on my shoulders stops my long train of thoughts about Four and Lauren. It was probably good because my mind might have taken it to places I do not like thinking about. To say I'm surprised to see Four sat next to me putting his belt on would be an understatement. He must take my shocked face the wrong way though because he asks,

"You don't mind me sitting here right? It's just because Zeke was sitting with Shauna and I saw you alone so I thought maybe..." He stops himself from rambling and gestures to the seat.

"No, no course not!" I stutter, "it's just because there was a spare seat next to Lauren so I thought you would sit with her,"

He chuckles, "No, I think your more fun to be around," he smirks at the blush on my face. The coach starts moving and there is a short period of silence, a comfortable silence, before I decide to chat with him.

"Zeke and Shauna?" I question as I look behind and see them getting along really well. Flirting back and forth, it seems like they really like each other.

"Yeah. My friend ditched me to hang out with his crush, he won't admit it though,"

"Yeah well Christina did that to me with Will," I point over to where they are sitting and her follows my gaze. He looks at them with confusion.

"I thought Christina hated Will for what he did."

"She did, until apparently he was really sweet and he offered to get her a new top. They even kissed last night," I shake my head.

"How come I never end up knowing about these things," Four chuckles and shakes his head.

"Well Will isn't a girl so I suppose he didn't come screaming and squealing into the room, tell you the story and squeal again." I joke

"Yeah," he conversation ceases again, "So bowling, do you like it?" He asks

"I've never actually been..." I say sheepishly. He looks at me shocked.

"You have never been bowling as a kid? Or school trips?" He asks

I shake my head, "No, my parents never took me bowling and I was sick the day the bowling trip was on. And I also never asked anyone because I never thought It was important to go. I guess that was stupid as I have no idea how to bowl and I am going to look like an idiot," I conclude.

He looks at me thoughtfully.

"What," I ask him smiling

"I can teaching if you like," he scratches the back of his head, a trait I've seen him do when he is nervous or embarrassed, it's cute. Wait what.

"Um sure, that would be nice thanks. Are you good at bowling?" I ask

"Is he good at bowling?" Zeke somehow manages to hear the question and yells at me. Four rolls his eyes.

"Four is amazing at bowling! He is a bowling prodigy, none of us have any idea how he does it but that's where he got his nickname from, four strikes in a row." Zeke announces proudly.

I widen my eyes in surprise and turn to him, "Four strikes in a row?" I say in awe. "Isn't that when you hit all the pins?"

"Yeah, I guess I was in the zone," he chuckles awkwardly

"Well four is still really good _Four,_" I tease, "I guess I'm glad you're teaching me then!" He smiles at me in return.

Page break

After another 10 minutes of random chatter we arrive at the bowling alley and pile out of the coach. Cara tells us to get I to groups of 7 and there will be some spare people left behind that can join another group. I'm instantly pulled by Christina and taken away to our normal group which has 7 and Shauna joins us which makes 8. Zeke asks to play against us which he is granted with. Unfortunately they only have 7 and need an extra person to play against us so Lauren volunteers. We groan as she proudly struts towards their group enveloped in boys. How perfect.

"Come on guys! Let's go in!" Lauren chirps and makes her way in. We all trudge in behind her.

Once we have changed shoes and assigned a lane we go and type our names into the machine. I volunteer to go last since I want to observe how the others do it first so I can get some kind of idea. Zeke types in the boys names and him and Uriah start laughing at when he puts Four at Fourth position.

"Haha very funny," Four deadpans.

"I didn't know you were smart enough to know Four is a number," Beth puts her hand to her mouth in mock surprise. Zeke feigns hurt.

"We are so going to beat you girls!" Sam hollers

"Yeah right," Amy scoffs, as the first people go. I watch the movements and decide it's not so bad. When it's Four's go I watch him intently. The muscles you see in his arm contract as he rolls the bowling ball fast and ends up getting a strike. He turns smirking and high fives a waiting Zeke.

"Nice Four! Strike on the first go," Zeke claps him on the back.

"Woo! Well done Four, that was so amazing," Lauren purrs at him while holding on to his arm, "do you think you can help me?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he nods.

I think Fours way of 'helping' was different to Lauren's as he stood half a metre away while telling her to mimic the movements. You could see she was annoyed at him not making any attempt to touch her.

I'm slightly nervous on my go. I stand up and walk over to the bowling balls. They are different sizes and colours and I'm not sure which one to pick. I attempt to pick up the same one Four used and find my arms being weighed down by the ball, _he managed to pick this up?_

I hear a low chuckle and look up to see him standing there.

"I think you might want to use this one," he picks a slightly smaller and light green bowling ball up with ease, "it's a lot lighter and your smaller so it should be fine for you,"

I slowly pick that one up with two hands and see it is in fact lighter, a lot lighter than the other one. I feel more comfortable with this one as well. He walks up with me and takes my hand to show me where to put my fingers. He stands a step away from me and shows me how to step forward while releasing the ball. As I turn forward I expect him to stay where he is but Instead I feel him come up behind me. His body pressed up against mine. My breath catches and I forget where I am for a second. He puts his big calloused hands over my small petite ones on the bowling ball and steps forward with me releasing the ball. I probably would have forgotten to release the ball entirely if he hadn't done it. He stays behind me while 9 pins end up going down. A smile lights up on my face and I jump up and down tackling him in a hug. He seems surprised but then gives in to the hug, wrapping his arms around me. I reluctantly pull away still smiling,

"Thank you!"

"You still have one more bowl to try and get that one pin down," he tells me while grabbing another light green bowling ball and hand it to me. "Try it," he crosses his arms this time and smiles nodding towards the lane. If I said I didn't care whether he had his arms around me I would be lying. As much as I miss them I do the same position as before and bowl it... And manage to get the one pin!

The girls start squealing and give me high fives.

"How come you never told us you have never bowled before!" Shauna playfully shoves me

"Yeah we would have totally taken you," Muskan reasons.

I just shrug and turn to see Four smiling at me.

"Just as well we didn't otherwise she wouldn't have got Four to help her out like that," Marlene nudges me with her elbow.

"We aren't supposed to help the other team," Lauren states to Four then scowls at me.

"Aww come one Lauren, just because Tris got more than you on her first go doesn't mean you have to be a sore loser," Christina pouts mockingly.

"Four you weren't supposed to help her," Uriah whines like a girl, "now you let them have an extra spare,"

"She got the spare herself, I only helped her get the nine," Four puts his hands up in mock surrender. In the end of the one game the guys unfortunately end up winning because of Fours constant strikes but he doesn't end up beating his record.

"Does everyone want to come to the mall with us?" Will asks us once Lauren is out of ear shot, "apparently to Christina it's only 5 minutes away from here and we can catch the bus back." We all nod in approval and notify the teachers that we will be walking to mall instead of taking the coach back to school. We leave the bowling alley before Lauren sees us and start walking towards the mall.

The first thing we go to is the food court as we haven't had lunch yet. We get two large pizzas to share and different drinks. After everyone has finished the girls apart from me decide they need to go to the bathroom as does Uriah, Will and Sam. Zeke and Four and Max go to grab something else to eat since they are still hungry which leaves me and Al at the table waiting for the rest. I sip my coke to fill in the awkwardness.

"You were really good at the bowling alley," Al tells me.

"Thank you Al," I reply politely

"Would you want to go again," he asks me curiously. I set my drink down, is he asking me to go out with him?

"Um, Al your really nice, but I'm not looking for a relationship or anything like that right now. Im really sorry and-" I get cut off my Al's deep laughter echoing through the mall. I must look really confused because he calms himself down and explains,

"I wasn't asking you although it might have sounded a lot like that." He hesitates, "I guess I can trust you. Well I don't like girls at all," he raises his eyebrows expecting me to understand and I do.

"Really? That's awesome!" I tell him. He looks relieved, "does anyone else know?"

"No," he shakes his head, "going to an all boys school and it going round that I'm gay might cause a stir but I'm hoping to tell my closest friends soon, thank you for not judging,"

"Are you serious? Why would I judge, some people are like that," I shrug my shoulders. He raises an eyebrow,

"Not looking for a relationship huh, cause it seems to me you and Four are getting pretty close," he wiggles his eyebrows. I groan,

"That was already embarrassing enough as it was with me thinking you were asking me out, don't turn into another Christina," I plead

"Bitch please, I'm better than Christina will ever be," he snaps his fingers. We both burst out laughing just as Four and Zeke and Max return to the table.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asks while Four just glares at the drink in his hand.

"Nothing your mind will be able to understand Zeke," Al pats him sadly on the back. The rest of the girls arrive back and we carry on walking around the mall occasionally buying a few things unless your Christina who brought twice as much as each of us. The whole time whenever I tried to walk next to Four he would walk faster or move casually. I ended up staying next to Al as he feel a lot more comfortable with me now.

On the bus back Four sits next to me again but doesn't seem as comfortable as he did on the coach,

"What's wrong Four?" I ask concerned, "did I do something wrong?." He fidgets with his shirt.

"Are you and Al like together or something?" He asks emotionlessly. I start laughing again. Is this the reason is acted all cold again in the mall?

"No, he was just joking about. We are just friends," I reassure him. I think Four is relieved but only a hint of it shows since he is still wearing the mask.

Page break

When we arrive back at school we go our separate ways to put our stuff back in our rooms, and also to get the prank underway!

We start half an hour before dinner so we have enough time to do the prank as well as give it to them. We grab the empty coke bottles with the logo still taped on and set 7 aside for the boys. For the 7 left for us we fill them in with normal coke and screw them shut and set them aside. Now for the other bottles. Marlene gets the ingredients out of the bag and we pour soy sauce filling about 1/5 of each bottle, then filling the rest with sprite. We shake them to get it mixed up and they look relatively like coke, hopefully the guys won't notice the very slight colour change.

We put them in two different bags and take them to the dining room where they luckily aren't here yet. We grab our food and start drinking our coke leaving the other ones on the tables for them to have.

When they finally arrive they see the coke and look at us at us asking the question.

"We brought some yesterday and for the other dorm too but they already had a bunch or fizzy drinks at bowling today so we decided to give it to you guys," Marlene lies smoothly. Luckily they buy the lie and sit down with their food and their coke bottles.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Uriah asks with his mouth full of food.

I shrug and look at the other girls who shake their heads as well.

"Nothing that we know of, why?" I ask

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come round for a truth or dare game tomorrow, we are going to have it in Uriah's dorm." Zeke answers. Truth or dare? I have played it before with just our dorm and sometimes with the others but never with guys. It's obviously going to be a lot more... Interesting.

"Is it going to be strip truth or dare?" Beth inquires

"Why Thank you for that idea Beth! Now it is definitely going to be strip truth or dare!" Uriah smirks

"Well done Beth!" Marlene says sarcastically

"I'm sorry okay!" She cries

Max goes to open his coke and our attention goes to him.

"Oh wait let me drink mine with you," Sam says and starts opening his as well as Uriah and Zeke. Four and Will save theirs.

The first person to start hacking up their 'coke' is Max and he gets up and runs to get some water only to chug it down in a second.

We drink our normal coke and look at him in confusion,

"What's wrong with him?" Grace plays. Sam face twists as he tastes his drink.

"Are you sure this is coke?" He asks

"It's tastes fine to me," Muskan says innocently

Uriah sniffs his and takes a drink. "That is _not _coke, are you sure your's are coke?"

"Yes it is, maybe your's have gone bad or something?" Marlene tells them.

Zeke takes a sip and tastes it, "it's so weird it's fizzy yet it isn't coke, maybe it's gone bad or something?"

I suppress a laugh, "yeah it's probably gone bad," I nod frantically and start smiling. Sam slams his drink down when he realises it.

"That, was cruel guys. You don't mess with a guys drink,"

"Wait this was a prank?!" Uriah yells, "that's mean,"

"Yeah cause making us walk around trying to hide our butts for the whole afternoon otherwise people will think poop or period blood leaked through was any better," Christina says sarcastically.

"Well then ladies, prepare for truth or dare tomorrow," Zeke smiles evilly and walks away. Four and Will hand over their unopened sprite and soya sauce bottle and walk away. I wonder what weird and wonderful things tomorrow will bring us.

**Thank you also to the guest bookworm1027 for the prank idea! ****If you have any prank ideas let me know and I will include them in along with credit. Please as usual Follow, Favourites and Review! Remember Review Of The Chapter (ROTC)!**

**QOTD: Are you good at bowling? (If you have been)**

**AOTD: I suck, I hardly get spares let alone strikes! I normally manage to get like 5 or 6.**

**Love you all so much! ~MK bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Heh heh, okay I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, I just didn't have the motivation to write and for some reason I kept thinking this wasn't anyone's favourite story anyway so that's why. But I promise to keep updating every week unless something happens to me which I hope it doesn't.**

**Thank you to 12fostea for checking over this for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- VR owns Divergent And characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_I suppress a laugh, "Yeah, it's probably gone bad," I nod frantically and start smiling. Sam slams his drink down when he realises it._

_"That, was cruel guys. You don't mess with a guy's drink," _

_"Wait this was a prank?!" Uriah yells, "That's mean,"_

_"Yeah, 'cause making us walk around trying to hide our butts for the whole afternoon otherwise people will think poop or period blood leaked through was any better," Christina says sarcastically._

_"Well then ladies, prepare for truth or dare tomorrow," Zeke smiles evilly and walks away. Four and Will hand over their unopened sprite and soy sauce bottle and walk away. I wonder what weird and wonderful things tomorrow will bring us._

Fours POV

This prank war is turning into a massive thing. Zeke had called a 'secret' meeting to decide what to do next for them, I don't really see what the big deal is. I had gone for a run this morning around the sports track. Then I grabbed some breakfast, that's when my phone beeped with the message Zeke had sent:

"_**At 10.30 precisely meet us in the spare dorm down our corridor a few doors away from your dorm. We have something important to discuss following the 'PW'. Do not and I repeat DO NOT tell ANYONE ABOUT THIS. You have been very special to be chosen for this, and don't try to find out who is sending this either."**_

I shake my head at the text 'Zeke' had sent me. Does he not know I have caller IDS like every other person who owns a phone has now?

"_**Zeke I know it's u. Stop being so serious about this it's only a prank."**_

I sit there finishing my muffin when it beeps again.

"_**I am not Zeke, although I heard that guy is really cool. Meet us there or else there will be consequences."**_

I roll my eyes and throw the wrapper away. I guess I have time to go and shower, since I don't care if I'm late to this thing. After I get changed I go to the empty dorm and knock on the door. A guy in a black mask opens in. There are only holes for his eyes and nothing else. I roll my eyes once again and try to push past him. He stops me.

"Name?" He asks in a fake low voice. It's obviously Zeke.

"Zeke, I know it's not you and I know you know who I am. I am just going to leave if you don't let me through,"

He sighs, "Four, just..just be cool, okay?" He asks in his normal voice, exasperated.

"Fine," I answer

"Name," Ne goes back to that stupid voice.

"Four Eaton," I answer

"Welcome, Four Eaton, to our secret base. We have been expecting you, and even though you are 5 minutes late we will let it slide... For now." He adds ominously. I push past and sit down on one of the spare beds.

Everyone else is here and Zeke takes his mask off, revealing streaks of dirt on his face, and we see Uriah has done the same.

"Dude, what's with the dirt?" Sam asks them. They both look at him like he knows nothing.

"Have you guys learned nothing from us? Nothing at all? After all these years," Uriah shakes his head.

"Okay, can you just hurry up with this? I need to go and meet Amy, we are going to the library and she is going to help me find a book I have been wanting to read."

"Aww, a nerd date!" Sam coos and Max pushes him.

"We do not have to hurry for a girl who is part of the other team. A girl-" I cut Zeke off

"For god's sake _Zeke_. Just shut up and say the prank so we can head our separate ways and I can lose my headache in time for tonight." I snap. He blinks then gets down to business. I'm glad they take me seriously, otherwise we would have been here all day.

They explain the prank, it is to be done during Lunch. Simple but effective.

"If this is all you guys wanted to do than why did you make a massive deal out of it?" Will raises his eyebrows.

"Well, we could also invite some others and film the truth or dare to make sure we get good footage." Zeke wiggles his eyebrows.

"Okay who else would come? Let me guess... Shauna, maybe?" I tease him.

"Yes, and just for that I'm getting Lauren to come and saying you wanted her," Zeke smirks and bolts out the door before I can grab him. I groan, why the hell is Lauren coming? Great, just great.

* * *

When it's time to go to lunch, we get there slightly earlier. Uriah has the oil in a bag by his feet. We take our lunch and sit down and seeing the girls come in change the subject to Truth or Dare.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asks, putting her tray down.

"Just Truth or Dare, oh, we also invited Shauna to come." Will replies for her, kissing her cheek as she sits down. I still find it weird how they can just do PDA in public with no problem whatsoever.

"Shauna, huh?" Tris says suspiciously and turns to look at Zeke who is staring at his food. "Zeke, you have anything to say?"

Zeke snaps his head up, "Uh.. no, why? And anyway she wasn't the only one we invited, Four over here invited someone else."

Tris's look of amusement fades and she looks at me. I'm about to say something when her eyes flick to something behind me and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me, Four," Lauren smiles at me, "I'm sure we'll have a great time," She turns and walks off.

"Why'd you invite her?" Muskan asks in disgust, her eyes following Lauren's retreating figure.

"Zeke invited her," I tell them.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did, Four, no need to be embarrassed about it." Zeke says innocently. I glare at him.

"Yeah Four, if you like her you can just say it. You know, be approachable," Tris mutters. I look over at her in disbelief. Has she got the idea that I don't like her? Everything I've done has lead to me showing I like her. Everything I have done has tried to show any feeling for Tris. Hasn't she got that yet?

Uriah takes this as his cue,

"Well then we better be going then,"

He stands and grabs the oil, discreetly spilling it on the floor around the girls as he has to walk around the table anyway. I get up and leave making sure I don't slip. We wait by the door and a few minutes later they get up too. I don't really want to watch, not after what just happened. But Zeke is making me stay,

The first person to slip is Beth, the remnants of food she had left on her plate flying everywhere. Luckily the plate doesn't fall on the ground, but we can't say the same for Marlene and Grace as their cutlery and plate fall on the ground, smashing. Tris, being the selfless person she is, gets up to try and help but she slips too and falls straight on her back. As she falls my first instinct is to go and save her from falling, but I hold back. Muskan manages to walk past the oil carefully and to safety while Amy and Christina stay in their chairs, laughing at the girls who have fallen.

Sam stops his phone from recording,

"Okay that's great! We got it on record."

Tris POV

We are walking to the boys' dormitory. We decided to have it in there, since there were spare dorms and they are slightly bigger. My back still aches from falling straight onto it. I still cannot believe he invited Lauren and he didn't even say anything to object to my comment. He says he doesn't like her, starts leading me on, then invites her? I shake my head, he won't like me. Nobody does.

Christina made sure we wore plenty of layers. So, I'm wearing my bra, a tank top, a t-shirt and a jacket. I only have my underpants and jeans on so hopefully they will be enough. Muskan didn't exactly want to play, she is uncomfortable around these things, so Uriah agreed and let her be able to do the videoing. Uriah and Zeke wanted it on tape anyways.

Once we have all arrived we sit in a circle on the floor. Uriah ends up starting since no one else volunteers.

"Okay, let's start this off easily, Truth or Dare...Christina?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to say 'in my bed' after each sentence," Christina looks annoyed.

"Fine, truth or dare Al?" Christina picks. Uriah looks at her, and she rolls her eyes, "In my bed"

"Truth,"

"Which girl do you like best in this class?" His eyebrows shoot up.

"Tris," he says winking in my direction. I try and hide my smile, that question was so easy for him, Christina narrows her eyes at me and Four tenses up, but right now I could care less about him.

"Okay, my go! Truth or dare, let's see, Zeke?"

"Dare me man,"

"Okay.. Go dress up and act like a drag queen, to another class." Al smirks

"Uh...okay?" Zeke questions. Christina shoots up,

"I'll go and get some clothes and makeup." She disappears and leaves us, only to arrive again in 5 minutes, out of breath.

"Did you sprint here?" Will asks, concerned.

"Yeah,... There, and back" she pants. She straightens herself up and walks over to Zeke.

"Here we go," she whispers. She grabs Zekes hand and drags him to his dorm. I don't know what she did or how she did it but the result is amazing. He has red lipstick smeared across hiss lips, pink blusher and dark blue eyeshadow. She managed to squeeze him into a tight black dress that goes knee length. He scowls at Tris laughing.

Shauna stops, "Hey, isn't that my dress?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, since, you know, you guys have something something going on, I'm sure you won't mind, right Shauna?" Christina says while fixing the dress on Zeke. Both of their cheeks tint red. We follow Zeke out and he decides to play it on the year 10s, I'm guessing we might scar anyone under that age for life.

He knocks on their dorms and they come outside. Uriah starts the music, 'Run the World' by Beyoncé.

"Hey guys! Okay I'm going to perform a show for you!" Zeke squeals in a girly voice. They look horrified at Zekes dancing and I wouldn't blame them. He struts up and down waving his arms about. Some of the girls stare in shock while others run back inside and reappear with their phones.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He takes a bow and we all run back giggling.

"Alright, okay, Max go!"

"Dare!"

"Alright," Zeke rubs his hands together evilly. "I dare you to put ice down your pants and keep them,"

Max's face pales. He reluctantly nods. He and Sam leave to go to the kitchen to ask for some ice. We continue the game.

"I'll take his go," Grace quips, "Okay, Truth or dare, Four?"

"Truth," he shrugs

"What's your real name?"

He rolls his eyes like he has been asked this question in every single truth or dare game he has played in and takes off his shirt. I find myself staring at again like on screen the other day, only this time it's a lot harder to look away. I do though, when someone speaks.

"Why is that such a hard question?" Beth asks, confused.

"It just is, okay?" Four glares and she shifts uncomfortably. "Uriah," he nods.

"Dare!" He yells. The door opens and Max comes in with Sam. His face is drained of all colour and he is finding it really hard to walk. He whimpers with each step.

"We put the ice in the other dorm," Sam snickers and sits back down. Max's face is pained as he tries to and does by falling.

"Whose go is it?" Sam asks

"Uriah's," Zeke answers.

"I dare you, to tell us your worst fear. Like you never go to the park and avoid telling us." Four says nonchantly.

Uriah sighs and looks at his shirt painfully. He moves to take it off then changes his mind. Then moves to take it off again and hesitates, finally after a few minutes this he takes his shirt off. We all sigh and groan in disappointment.

"Ha ha, thanks a lot guys!" Uriah laughs sarcastically and looks around to choose his prey. "Shauna! Truth it dare?"

"Uh...truth," she decides, "I figure it's an okay kind of safe route,"

"Do you like my brother?" Uriah asks bluntly.

"Okay, not so safe," she whispers, "Yeah, I may do," She stares intently and Zeke smiles like he just won the lottery.

"Truth or Dare, Marlene?"

"Truth,"

"Okay, what is the weirdest or most embarrassing dream you have ever had?"

Marlene's face floods with redness and she picks at her nails.

"Well, it just kind of started off with me getting really embarrassed because I would end up naked randomly in front of the whole class in a lesson, then I ran out and I found myself in a spare dorm that no one used and..." She looks around and everyone is listening. Uriah seems particularly interested in this.

"This girl, who isn't in this room and I'm not telling who, would come in and we would make out and do other stuff... I woke up in the middle of the night and I got seriously weirded out by it because I don't think I'm into girls."

We all stare at her. Marlene. She isn't as innocent as well thought she was. There is kind of an awkward silence after.

"Um... Lauren, truth or dare?" Marlene says awkwardly.

Lauren smiles at finally getting picked. "Dare!" She beams.

"Go and make out with Peter," Marlene smirks. Lauren looks disappointed.

She whips off her crop top leaving her with her lacy bra. Wow, talk about wanting to strip.

"Christina, truth or Dare?" she says.

"Dare... Oh! In my bed,"

Lauren reaches forward and whispers something into her ear. Christina's face grimaces, look at me and she shakes her head.

"Um..." She thinks about it then smiles, "Okay,"

Lauren smiles triumphantly.

"Tris! Truth or dare, in my bed?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Dare," I say.

"Alright," She smirks. " Seven minutes in heaven with Four in the other dorm," She wiggles her eyebrows, then turns to smirk at Lauren. My face falls and I look nervously to Four. We don't _have_ to do anything right? Even if I want to... No, I'm still annoyed at him.

"Wait, no, Christina that wasn't what I dared you!" Lauren glares at her.

She shrugs, "You said 'seven minutes in heaven' with Four, you didn't say _who_ he had to do it with," Christina smirks.

I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk out into the other room. I hear footsteps behind me and I'm guessing it's his. I sit on the bed and Four sits down next down next to me.

"Why don't we talk a bit?" Four breaks the silence.

"Uh... yeah," I reply, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know, you look nicer with your hair out but tucked behind, it shows off your hair and face." He smiles at me.

I smile and start wringing my hands together nervously.

"Why did you invite Lauren?" I ask my voice showing off the hurt.

"I didn't, it was Zeke. He was just messing about by saying it was me. He went to Lauren and told her _I _wanted her to come. Which isn't true," he half smiles at me.

I sigh a breath of relief and we just sit there for a couple of minutes in silence. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"Do you think we can just start so we get it over with?" I blurt out. He looks at me.

"Only if you want to. I'm not forcing you into doing anything you don't want to,"

I nod at him. "I'll be fine," I whisper.

He cups my face in his hands and inches towards me. I feel like I can't breathe, and I don't as he gently presses his lips to mine. I stiffen and he pulls away, searching my face of any discomfort. I don't look or turn away and he grins, kissing me more firmly this time. I melt into the kiss as he wraps his arms around pulling me closer and my hands slowly travel up his arms and around his neck.

The next time we pull away is because we are in need for air. He smiles shyly at me and I laugh a little, looking into his eyes. My first kiss. With Four

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review Guys! Love you all Xx**

**I have got the Divergent DVD! Success! And watched it last night with my little brother, unfortunately I had to skip the Fourtris kissing moments since he is at that stage where he thinks it's gross and would completely ruin the moment.**

**QOTD: What is your fav TV show?**

**AOTD: mine is probably HIMYM. I just find it hilarious.**

**~MK bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Veronica Roth owns the divergent and characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_I nod at him. "I'll be fine," I whisper. _

_He cups my face in his hands and inches towards me. I feel like I can't breathe, and I don't as he gently presses his lips to mine. I stiffen and he pulls away searching my face of any discomfort. I don't look away and he grins, kissing me more firmly this time. I melt into the kiss as he wraps his arms around pulling me closer and my hands slowly travel up his arms and around his neck. _

_The next time we pull away is because we are in need for air. He smiles shyly at me and I laugh a little looking into his eyes. My first kiss. With Four._

Tris POV

It is now Friday and it has been nearly a week since my kiss with Four. We didn't talk about it after making out for the remaining minutes of our '7 minutes in heavan' but I keep thinking it's slowly turning into hell if we don't talk about it soon. Maybe he just realised that I wasn't what he thought I was and the best way to do that was just to be more distant from me. To be fair I haven't tried talking to him either, but I don't think I would be able to as I wouldn't be able to even say anything.

Nothing important has happened for the last week apart from Max asking out Amy. I'm glad at least some of the guys have balls. They've gone out but I swear there is a bad vibe coming from Max and it keeps nagging me at the back of my head. But I suppose if Amy is alright then I guess I am too.

Right now it is after school and the guys challenged us to a game of Rounders. Us being the strong headed gals we were accepted the the challenge, and are now helping in setting up the pitch. We asked Lynn and Shauna to help us out so we have a full team of nine. And since Zia had nothing to do she volunteered to be a very fair guys arrive with Mathew and Edward as their fill ins, so we now each have an equal number of players.

The girls end up electing me as their captain for this one game and I'm surprised as to why they would do that when I come head to head with Four. They have been trying to get me to go and talk to him all week and I've refused.

"Pick a hand" His deep voice asks as he holds out his two clenched fists, one holding a coin and the other holding air.

"Um, that one" I point to his right and wait as he reluctantly opens it to holding the coin. I smile proudly and say we want to field first.

I resort to 2nd Post and watch the other girls resort to theirs. We get ready for the game to begin. **(I'm not going to explain the game, just the scores)**

Overall in the end they manage to score 9 rounders. In the space of 15 minutes. And we ended up getting only Uriah and Mathew out. We did not look good at having a chance at winning.

As the game carries on there is only me, Lynn, Shauna and Amy left in the game. We would have to get a rounder each to end up winning and that is a high bar to reach. I end up being third batter out of the remaining players. Both Shauna and Lynn luckily get a rounder and Amy hasn't gone yet. I have to try and get a rounder to at least help Amy out. As the ball travels towards me I end up hitting it between 1st and 2nd post and it travels far out. It's a good hit. I start sprinting round and I can hear the guys shouting. Four is at Fourth post ironically, and I can see him getting ready to catch an incoming ball as I try and reach his post before he gets it. He catches the ball but at the same moment I slip on wet grass. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the hard ground to catch me but it never does and i feel myself leaning backwards on something warm.

I open my eyes and see Four looking down at me concerned, with one hand with the ball and the other around my back. How he managed to catch the ball and me, I have no idea. A small smile appears on his face as he sees I am okay. I stare at his eyes and smile back at him thank fully for catching me. Our stare is broken by a loud yell,

"Four! Stump the post quickly!" Zeke shrieks. Four looks at me apologetically and stumps the post rendering me out before helping me stand upright again. My shoulders slump in defeat and I go and sit down with everyone else who is out.

"Hey! That's not fair she slipped!" Lynn hollers.

"Yeah but Four was at least nice enough to catch her!" Zeke yells back.

We have lost anyways now but we still give Amy a go, unfortunately when she bats the ball it ends up smashing one of the art blocks window. We all stare at the window in horror and Amy drops the bat and sprints towards us. Cara, who let us be able to have the game without being supervised, comes out and raises an eyebrow at us.

"Now who was that?" She crosses her arms and stares waiting for an answer.

Amy does the first thing she can think of and points to Four and we follow suit. Four scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, that is not true you cannot blame it on me," he says defensively.

"It's not blaming if it's true," Lynn lies shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey hey, that's not true it was Amy," Uriah fires back and the other guys nods in agreement.

Cara turns her gaze back towards us and looks at us accusingly. We all stay silent until Muskan bursts out laughing. We all turn slowly to look and glare at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it in!"

* * *

"Great, now we have to clean this attic up thanks to you Muskan!" Christina hisses

"Hey, I wasn't the one who ended up breaking the flipping window!" She points at Amy.

"So? You gave it away that it was me,"

"Guys, okay we would have had to own up anyway so you know let's just try and clean this as quick as possible." Grace calms us down.

"I don't understand why we had to come too," I groan.

"Yeah and Lynn and Shauna don't have to help," Beth adds.

"It was because they weren't in our dorm, these are dorm punishments remember? It wouldn't make sense for them to help," Marlene explains.

"It's still unfair," I grumble. We start sorting out the boxes with mountains of dust on each of them. I cough as I try and wave the dust away from my face.

"When was the last time this thing was cleaned?" I ask between coughs.

"The Stone Age," Christina grumbles. I start to sort out the boxes with pictures and old documents. I open my box and see it has pictures from the years in the past. The school looks exactly the same. I smile as I see a picture of us in year 7 and see how much we have changed. I look up to everyone and see the difference between the picture and the 'now' us.

Christina goes to open this cabinet and this huge moth flies out. Her screams fill the air as she slaps her face to try and get rid of the moth. I put away the picture safely and watch the moth. It lands on a box next to Muskan and she stills paralysed by fear. We all stop what we are doing and stare at Muskan who is trying to breathe calmly as she very slowly puts her box on the floor and very slowly stands back up.

"Guys, I am going to run in a second and I'm not coming back up until it's gone," she whispers in a monotone voice and suddenly sprints to the door screaming the whole way. The moth ends up fluttering around again and Christina screams too running to join Muskan who by the sound of it ran down the whole stairs. I stand to the side with Grace watching the whole performance happen. Beth and Marlene don't want to hurt it and creep towards it.

"Do you think we can keep it as a pet?" Beth smiles encouraging us. Unfortunately Christina ends up hearing it.

"I swear to god if you dare bring that in a 5 metre radius near me I will not hesitate to kill you or hurt you," she yells.

"You better get rid of it or kill it because we aren't coming back up until you do," Muskan yells after her.

"Okay guys, either get it out of that window or say bye to Mr Moth," Amy tells them.

"Who is going to kill the moth if we don't?" Marlene raises her eyebrows.

"I will," Amy says bluntly and Beth and Marlene gasp.

"You wouldn't," Beth eyes Amy.

"You know I would, now hurry up or I'll drop a book on it," Amy answers. Marlene goes and opens the window and Beth tries to get it fly out the window. The moth starts flying everywhere and it's runs circles around Amy. Bad move moth. Marlene and Beth's eyes widen as Amy grabs the book and smacks the moth with it. It lands on the floor with no movement. Marlene approaches it and picks it up carefully, throwing it out of the window.

"Great!" I breathe out, "now that's finally done we should go and get them back,"

I walk down the stairs and see them waiting anxiously.

"Is it gone?" Christina questions me.

"Yes, it is-"

"Is it dead?" Muskan cuts me off. I nod.

"They threw it out of the window,"

"What if there are more?" Christina's eyes widen.

"A swarm of baby ones," Muskan shudders. I roll my eyes,

"I can assure you that there are none left in the attic okay?" I speak to them as if I am speaking to children reassuring them there are no monsters under there bed. The nod slowly and follow me up the stairs back into the attic. They hesitantly step inside the attic and look around slowly searching for the now non existent moth.

They nod in satisfaction and start helping with the boxes again making sure to stay near the doorway incase of an another moth fiasco. I shake my head at them and return with sorting my box out making sure to look out for anymore pictures I could later use.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was shorter than normal but I recently planned out all of the chapters and I wasn't sure what else to add in this, but I hope I did okay.**

**Thank you to everyone who answered my last QOTC. And to everyone who Reviewed. Much appreciated!**

**So please Review, Favourite and Follow. Love you guys forever!**

**QOTC: What is your favourite sport?**

**AOTC: I normally hate sports but that is really only because most of them include running and I suck at running. My favourite would be Swimming, but I do like rounders and netball.**

**~MK bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So before you read the story this is just for the guest Shutuppansycakes and I hope you read this. Basically since you are a guest I cannot a PM you so I have to say this on the story. Please when you comment can you not aggressively tell me how I should and should not write my story. First off I wasn't even going to have the kiss in truth or dare but so many of you guys wanted it. And I didn't feel like continuing the truth or dare either. Second is that I follow a great 68 story's so your 17 isn't anything and authors are busy, they cannot update 24/7. I'm also saying this for the rest of the authors but why don't you try and write fanficiton and we will see whether you can keep updating everyday. So when you comment don't rant about how story's haven't updated or how I didn't use your ideas. I want this story to be realistic and having over the top drama is OOC for my characters.**

**Sorry for the rant and thank you to the guest reviewer Emily, your review made my day.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and the characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"What if there are more?" Christina's eyes widen._

_"A swarm of baby ones," Muskan shudders. I roll my eyes,_

_"I can assure you that there are none left in the attic okay?" I speak to them as if I am speaking to children reassuring them there are no monsters under there bed. The nod slowly and follow me up the stairs back into the attic. They hesitantly step inside the attic and look around slowly searching for the now non existent moth._

_They nod in satisfaction and start helping with the boxes again making sure to stay near the doorway incase of an another moth fiasco. I shake my head at them and return with sorting my box out._

Tris POV

We still haven't talked and it's not only driving me crazy but it's also driving everyone of my dorm member insane. They are constantly battering me to go and talk to him, but I can't! He should be coming to talk to me, and I know that's sexist but it's what I want. Why do I have to be so stubborn?

We have just been to breakfast and right now we are choosing clothes suitable to be covered in paint and possibly damaged. I have been waiting for this trip in particular ever since I found out. I haven't been paint balling before and by the looks of excitement on everyone else's face I don't think they have been either.

"I don't have any clothes I want ruined!" Christina sits on the floor defeated by her overflowing wardrobe.

"Just find a plain long sleeved shirt and some old jeans," Grace shrugs, "it's what I'm doing,"

"The problem is I don't keep, old clothes!" Christina sighs dramatically.

"How about this?" I offer, "you wear the oldest clothes you can find and we will go shopping to get you new ones to fill in,"

Her face lights up as everyone else eyes me.

"Does this mean we have to come too?" Muskan narrows her eyes and looks at me with accusation.

"Tris said everyone!" Christina jumps up, "so everyone shall come,"

some groans travel round the room followed by Christina screaming,

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"Great okay now we also need gloves, a type of hat; can be a winter hat, a sweater, a waterproof jacket, and hiking boots or football shoes. Shoes you don't mind getting dirty. A towel, a spare change of clothes for the way back and a plastic Carrier bag to hold your dirty clothes in," Amy finally stops reading and looks up.

"Should be easy enough," Marlene searches her drawers for a towel and packs it neatly in her rucksack.

I look over to Christina with her mouth open gaping at Amy. I giggle nervously at her, she is going to have to do some borrowing and hunting.

* * *

We have arrived at the paintball centre. It's a massive indoor arena and the walls are painted black with a few bright coloured lights scattered here and there. Right now the main lights are on so you can see everyone very clearly. We are in the 'waiting' or 'out' room. The wall facing the arena is just glass so you can see the whole thing. It's higher up as well, Christina keeps messing with her clothes.

"This hat is really itchy and the sweater is really ugly," she moans.

"Christina you were lucky enough that there were some people who had them your size and were willing to lend them. You would've gotten seriously hurt," I say patting her.

She crosses her arms and stomps her feet like a two year old having a tantrum.

"Christina," I scold her giving her a patronising look.

"Don't worry babe, you look beautiful as always," Will kisses her and she smiles into it.

"Okay now break up the PDA people," Beth barrels through them.

A man walks out into the room with Amar. He is in the uniform so he must work here.

"Hi there guys, my name is Richard and I will go over the rules for when you go into the arena and how it works, alright?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright first once you're all set in place the lights will go off creating a dark atmosphere. I don't want any kind of physical fighting like shoving or hitting or kicking. None. When the buzzer sounds it signals the game has started. The aim of this game is everyone for themselves and it's whoever gets shot the least. Once the buzzer sounds again it's the end of the game and the lights will turn back on. Now that will be the first half hour. For the next hour it will be you guys split into teams and trying to get the other teams flag. We will be watching and will sound the buzzer when it is over. For this round if you get shot you're out and you come and sit here to watch the rest of the game. Any questions?"

No one says anything and he proceeds to tell us how to work the paintball gun. 5 minutes later after we have been given our paintball gun and ammo, and are let into the arena.

Once we are all in, the lights dim and I break away from everyone else to go and find a good place to hide. There are different big objects of where you can hide from spaced around. There are some the same material as the punching bags but they are a lot bigger. There are also right angled shaped wooden walls, just a bit taller than the tallest person her, as well as some other hide behind objects.

I look around to see if there are any places I can hide. It would have to be a place where nobody else would think to go. I spot a low wooden plank standing upright on its side, and think that if I lay down I would be able to be out of site. I wonder if I crouched if anyone would be able to see me. Guess there is only one way to find out.

With my gun, filled up with paintballs, and strapped around my shoulder I check both ways to make sure no one can see before running over there. As I jump over the plank though my weight drops more than I thought.

It's like a trench, with the ground a lot lower than normal behind here and if I stand up straight only the top of my shoulders and my head is above the hideout so people would only be able to see that. I crouch back down. Behind me is one of the sides of the arena so I have my back covered. And no one would guess to even look behind here because it looks like a rubbish hiding place for anyone bigger than me which is basically everyone. Perfect

The buzzer sounds signalling the beginning of our 'warm up'. I stay hid out here waiting for a any sound of a person approaching.

After a few minutes footsteps travel this way and suddenly stop. I peep over the plank and luckily he, more like she, is facing the other way. And judging by the ridiculously expensive shoes they have put on for paint balling it's the girl I hate the most. She looks so funny with her gun, poised and ready to attempt to attack anyone. Unfortunately she is dumb enough not to turn all the way round so before she does I aim for the outer side of her right leg so it would look like it came from the right. I pull the trigger and watch as a blue paintball launches it's way out and onto her leg. She squeals and jumps up looking towards her right and running that way.

Her squeal attracted attention as I see Zeke and Shauna approach the area looking for the keeper of the sound. I smile to myself. It looks so cute how he is protecting her. Zeke is actually smart enough too look all the way round so I have to wait for the perfect moment. As they are both looking different ways turned away from me I shoot Zeke first and then Shauna. I duck and hear Zeke scream and Shauna gasp. So much for being the manly one. I chuckle.

Some more pair of feet arrive and this time it's 3 people, but they aren't together. I know that because one of them is Four. He is still paint free, like me. The other two however have a few splats covering them. Four is too far away and too well hidden for me to be able to shoot him. I think he is looking to shoot the other two as well. Before he can do that I go ahead and shoot them before turning and ducking. I count to 10 before I look back over to try and see Four. But he has gone, where did he go?

"Looking for someone?" I spin around to see Four smirking with his eyebrows raised and his gun aiming at my chest. I stare blankly at him before coming to my senses.

"How the hell did you get here without me seeing you?!" I whisper yell at him and aim too.

"I'm a ninja?" He shrugs smugly. "Now, we can stay here chatting and aiming and wait for someone else to fire at us, or we can shoot everyone else and stay clean our selves."

I contemplate it before ducking. I gesture at him to come and crouch by next to me and he does.

"How did you know I was here? Or anyone was here?" I ask him

"I saw a black hat bob down so I knew this place had to be deeper than I anticipated," he stands and does a quick check before crouching again,

"So while the person was turned I jumped down ready to shoot and I found, you. I guessed that we work good together so I didn't shoot you straight away,"

I smile at him, "I guess we do,"

Four does the checking and I wait, crouched and hiding. I've noticed that my breathing has quickened with him being less than half a metre away from me in this narrow space between the wall and the plank. Since we are waiting I guess now Is as good as any time to finally talk to him.

"Four?" He turns to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh," I hesitate thinking about how I should word this, "I wanted to ask, about you know, last week,"

This has his attention. He looks at me to continue and I take a deep breath,

"I wanted to ask about if it meant anything. If It didn't mean anything you can just tell me and I'll leave you alone, Because I didn't want to seem stupid if it's only a one sided kind of thing and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have made so far. So if it doesn't mean anything let me know and then-" he puts a finger to my mouth shushing me from rambling any further.

He shakes his head slowly, "Tris, I-" we both freeze as footsteps come closer and hushed voices become clear.

"You haven't seen them at all?" A female voice whispers too quietly to make out who it is.

"No, I swear rather must be together or something," a louder male voice says and I can make out that it is Will.

"Ooh do you think? That they finally got together after all that," I recognise the voice. Christina.

Four makes a gesture that we should rise up. I do as does he and we aim, me for Christina and him for Will.

"I mean finally after all that sexual tension that happens between them, I expect them to making out right about now. But they wouldn't get far as Tris is afra-" I shoot her quickly to stop her from saying my fear. Four follows and shoots Will and we crouch back down. My face is blushing like mad right now and Four is even blushing slightly.

We stare at each other and I slowly lean in, going on my knees so I don't fall flat on my face. He moves to a kneel as well and sits down leaning in slightly. He cups my face with his slightly worn cloves and caresses my cheeks before crashing his lips to mine. His lips are warm and soft and he slowly moves them against mine. I rest my hands on his thighs and lean in even closer. I don't care if Christina was right. Fine, If she was right about two things then. I just know that this feeling is amazing. Our guns lay forgotten on the floor and he moves one hand from my face cradles my neck back slightly making the kiss deeper. Shots of electricity travel down my body in a place where I didn't know could feel alive before.

I pull away breathing heavily and stare at his eyes. He doesn't move his hands away and slowly rubs my cheek making me lean into his hand and close my eyes.

"Tris," he hesitates, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I open my eyes and stares into his. Before he can ask though the buzzer sounds and the lights turn on.

"Later," he whispers and jumps up helping me over. We walk back to the waiting room and see that everyone else has some kind of paint on them. As we walk in everyone turns to us and look at us increduled.

"Did you guys not get any paint on you?" Richard asks in disbelief.

I shake my head, "nope"

"I knew they were together, god that's so unfair," Uriah throws down his gun. I blush at the comment.

"Well then," Amars voice vibrates from behind us and we turn to see him leaning casually against the door.

"I think these guys should be captains of the two different teams, wouldn't want to have them on the same team now would we?" Our friends cheer in agreement.

Four looks over at me and I shrug.

"Let's do girls first," Richard smiles. Four turns to me.

"You can pick first," He offers.

"Christina," I choose my best friend. She smiles widely and comes and stands next to me.

"Shauna,"

"Lynn"

"Marlene," he says while biting his thumb nail.

"Muskan," I smile at her looking surprised but she smiles and walks over.

"Amy,"

"Zia,"

"Beth,"

"Grace,"

"Myra,"

Great, I'm stuck with the 'plastics'. No matter what I do I'll end up getting Lauren. I turn to glare at Four and he smirks at me. Damn it he planned this.

I sigh, "Nitta,"

"Molly,"

"Lauren," I say bitterly. She doesn't even look happy as she joins our team. the feelings mutual.

We do the rest of the girls and guys. In the end the boys I know that I get are Uriah, Al, Sam, Mathew and Drew. Luckily Four got stuck with Peter. I keep forgetting the rest of the guys names. In the end I just pointed.

Christina was disappointed that Will couldn't be on our team. My team of fifteen is let into the arena first and we travel to the far end. Christina has our flag.

"Okay guys we have 5 minutes before they come in and another 5 before the actual game starts so what should we do with the flag?" I ask open for ideas.

"Why don't we guard it while half of us stays here and the other half look for the other flag," Zia suggests.

"Nah, that's the sissy way out. I say we hide it real well and then we all go out," Uriah interrupts.

"That's too dangerous, there would be no one protecting the flag and we could all get out meaning it just gives them leisure time to look for it," Muskan counters.

They break into discussion and I look around anywhere for a good place to hide it. I look up and see there is a vent on the wall big enough to hide the flag, if someone could just hoist me up...

"Tris!" Christiana snaps her fingers in front of my face, "where'd you go?"

Lauren scoffs, "not much of a leader now are we?"

I ignore her and tell them my plan, "now if someone just lifts me high enough I can get it in."

Al goes and stands next to the wall with his hands out linked together for me to step on.

"Sorry if it hurts," I whisper before I stand on his hand and he lifts me up more before I stand on his shoulders. I thread the flag through the vent so it's still see able and look down. Al is struggling to stay straight.

"Do you think you can catch me?" I say and he nods. I close my eyes and he steps back making me lose my balance and fall off his shoulders. Al catches my legs and Uriah grabs my back.

"Thanks guys," I say as they set me down.

"Okay, now what?" Grace asks

"Five stay here and 10 come with me and split up so half go on each side. One will charge and distract them and see if they can shoot most of the guards out however many there will be. Then we will go and search for the flag while having some people to keep look out." They nod in consent.

"Okay now split up,"

* * *

In the 'search flag' group there is me, Grace, Drew, Mathew and Zia. Uriah, Christina, Sam, Lynn and Al are in the 'distract' group and the rest are guarding.

We are hiding out and waiting to hear when the paintball guns go off meaning they have charged. Suddenly there it is, the other team charge in shooting everyone they can. Both Sam and Al get shot and leave the arena to go to the 'out' zone. I think there was only 3 people guarding the flag, huh, that doesn't see like a plan Four would do.

Uriah, Christina and Lynn start clearing the area looking for anyone else while we move in and try and search for the flag. We end up separating and I go and look into a corner. I hear two paintball shots and I turn around not knowing whether they were ours or the other team.

A sound from the left catches my attention and I turn with my gun raised to find only Uriah.

"Relax, it's just me," I lower my gun.

"Have you found the flag yet?" He asks

"No," I say frustrated, "I don't know where it would be, I mean it's not up and and it's not on the floor anywhere, it-" I stop short when I see a glint of blue blue behind this wooden wall covered in paint. I start moving towards it and so does Uriah, but then he gets shot in the leg.

"Ow!" He yells, "where the hell did that came from?"

I shrug and shake my head as he makes his way to leave the arena. I don't know how the others are doing now but I'm not going to shout. That could only attract attention. I creep around the corner and see no one there but also see no flag.

An arm swings me around and presses me against one of the wooden walls. I start to panic and calm down slightly when I see it is Four.

"You and I again I guess," he smirks.

"Yeah, you and I again," I struggle against his grip as I try and look around him to find any sign of the flag. I freeze as he leans closer.

"Look up," he whispers, his mouth right by my ear. I shiver and he pulls away slightly but still has me in a grip.

I look upwards to see the flag glinting at the top of the wooden wall, I guess that's what I saw. It's just in arms reach if I can stretch. As I try to move my arms though Four just grips my arms still.

"How are we meant to get anywhere?" I hiss.

"I was thinking I could shoot you first," he replies.

I bite my lip and I try to think of a way when his eyes look down to my lips. I smirk inwardly knowing I have found a way. He leans closer slightly and I lift my head up to meet his lips. After a few moments his grip loosens and his hands start rubbing up my arms. Now

I push him away as hard as I can and reach up to grab the flag. Shock registers his face as I whoop and wave the flag in the air. My team hear me and cheer with me. The buzzer sounds and the game has ended. We won!

Fours astonished face turns into a slight smile as he shakes his head at me. He picks up his gun which was left on the floor. I'm still celebrating when I feel paint splatter my stomach.

He smirks at me, "Wouldn't want you to feel left out Trissy,"

I scowl playfully at him as he chuckles and slings an arm over my shoulders. I grab my gun from the floor and we walk out where everyone is waiting. I go and celebrate with my team and turn to see Four smiling at me. I smile back at him.

* * *

I get changed along with everyone else even though I only got a little bit of paint on thanks to Four, but it was still more comfortable. I climb into the bus with Four sitting next to me this time. He takes my hand in his and cradles it before intertwining our fingers and squeezing it. The movement sends tingles up my arm and I remember something from before.

"Four?"

"Hmm?" He smiles

"You said you had something to say to me? After, you know, we shot Christina and Will." After we made out...

I can tell he remembers because he clears his throat,

"Yeah, um Tris?"

"Yeah," I whisper waiting anxiously.

"Will you, go on a date with me?"

I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the rant if you weren't that guest.

* * *

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow! Love you guys so much!**

**QOTD: Have you ever done archery, paint balling or gunning before?**

**AOTD: I went to this place and did archery and gunning. They were just pellet guns but it was so fun. I came fourth out of the adults which was pretty good since I was the youngest there.**

**~MK bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- I'm so sorry it should have not taken this long to write a cute Fourtris date. I love reading them but I find it so hard to write them so I'm really sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations**_  
_

**This paragraph ended up getting deleted for some reason I don't think I saved it or whatever but I just wanted to say thank you shutuppansycakes for apologising and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**200+ reviews? Thank you so much guys it means so much!**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Series and Characters****.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Yeah, um Tris?"_

_"Yeah," I whisper waiting anxiously._

_"Will you, go on a date with me?"_

Tris POV

A date. I have a date with Four. Oh my god I have a date with _Four_!

Sunday, that's today. Obviously Christina found out so after we went back to school she yelled to all the girls she was redeeming her shopping offer that I told her about before paint balling. There was that and she also wanted to help find me the 'perfect' dress for my first date.

"It's killing two birds with one stone, except we're going shopping... So it's like buy one get one free in the dress sales," Christina told me.

I walk into our room and stop short when I see the dress I had brought yesterday for today on my bed with multiple various accessories scattered around it. A few different pairs of shoes are across the bottom of the bed under the dress and on my dresser there is makeup which I'm certain is not mine. Hooked up to Christina's dresser is a hair dryer and straightener.

"Time for a shower," I jump back and look next to me to see Christina less than a metre away smiling at me creepily with a towel in her hand. I read forward slowly and take the towel quickly.

"Christina! What the hell are you doing, you're creeping me out," I whisper at her. She drops the creepy smile and looks at me annoyed.

"Just go and have a shower quickly so we can get you ready for your date tonight." She ushers me in the bathroom and ignoring my weak protests, shuts the door in my face.

After a 15 minute shower I step out and wrap a towel around my hair and shrug on my shower gown and tie the strap into a bow.

When I walk out I see everyone else has arrived in the dorm smiling giddily at me. Marlene comes up behind me and pushes me down next to the hair dryer. They take my towel off and start to dry my hair.

"Guys," I say over the noise of the hair dryer, "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you guys didn't make a big fuss like this with Christina and Will or with Amy and Max?"

"The reason is I am interested with fashion to be able to get ready on my own and you know nothing about it, no offence," Christina adds on quickly.

"And if anyone tried and touched Amy she would have probably hurt them, like really bad," Muskan laughs.

"That's probably true," Amy nods.

I smile at them and wait patiently until they have finished drying my hair. I get pushed again into the bathroom to change into the knee length dress I had brought. The whole dress is grey but the front has light blue and black patterns running across it from left to right all the way down. The back is just plain grey. I slip on some black tights and I know I will choose the grey flats to wear on my feet instead of the heels.

After a while of straightening and prodding at my face I am deemed ready by everyone. It's 6 now and and there is a faint knock on the door. Everyone squeals then shuts up and goes to their beds. I breathe in deeply and walk over to the door and open it.

Four POV

_This is going to be fine_ I tell myself. A moment later the door opens and Tris stands there smiling shyly at me. I'm sure I'm smiling back but I'm not sure what I'm doing at the moment. Her beautiful blue grey eyes that I have learned to love pop with the eye makeup.

"Ready?" I cock my head to the side and smile.

"Yeah," she breathes back. A movement in the background catches my attention and I see Beth has just picked herself up off the floor. She smiles sheepishly and waves while Christina face palms and shoos us out.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" Tris asks curiously turning her head towards me.

"Well I was going to take you out to dinner if that's okay?" I ask unsure, "I mean I know it's not original or anything but I thought that maybe-"

"Shh," she puts her finger to my lips, "It's perfect thank you. And we could always do more adventurous things later right?"

Her face contorts as if she just realises what she said and she looks at me nervously. Does this mean she wants to go on more dates with me?

"I'd like that," I answer and she sighs relieved. We arrive at a restaurant called 'The Chasm'. It's a bit of a fancy place, with a beautiful thin stream of water running down the wall to give the effect of a waterfall. It's calming. I see Tris eyeing the waterfall and I ask the waiter if he can lead us to a table near it.

"This is so amazing, when did you find this place? I've never seen it." Tris gushes as she sits down.

I shrug, "I was just walking around one night, and I found it. I didn't think I would ever be able to come here though as it looks like a place for dates, and I didn't think I would ever find someone,"

She smiles at me. "Well then I am very honoured that I'm the girl you chose to take here,"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Tris, you're the only girl I've been out with for like a few years. I mean there were a couple of dates with this one girl but that was because Zeke wanted me to double date with them. It was the only way the girl would go out with him. They hit it off for a while but apparently I was too insensitive for my date,"

"You're not insensitive," she shakes her head.

"Apparently to her I was. The second date only lasted about 5 minutes before she left. I guess I just I have to work on my kindness, I'm not very good at that,"

"Not everyone's perfect. And I like how you are," she hesitates, "I like seeing the two sides of you,"

"Two sides?" I ask amused.

"Well there is when you talk to your closest friends you seem a lot more free and... Happy, but with other people you block them off," she puts her hands in mine slowly and looks at me to make sure it's okay.

I smile and squeeze her hands, "I guess being with you just makes me happy,"

She smiles at my words and bites her lips.

Once the food and drinks we ordered come we sit and talk about our favourite things to do. This is fun, just me and her talking. I wouldn't care if we didn't say anything, I just like being with her. Wow, I never thought I would think that.

"What do you like to do in your free time? You know other than knife throwing and sounding scary," she teases.

"Well when I'm not being 'scary'," I answer putting air quotes around scary, "I like to run, and sometimes, I work with computers..." I trail off at the end. Why am I embarrassed by that?

"Really? _You_ and _computers_?" Tris asks eyes wide and eyebrows raised. I must have changed my face because she hurries to make correct herself,

"I mean I just wouldn't have expected you to work with computers. I think it's really cool, its just with your body I wouldn't expect it..." She bites her lips and waits for me to her response. She's been checking me out, I have no idea when but she has. That's something right?

She laughs nervously, "I really can't talk today,"

"You're perfect,"

* * *

When they bring the dessert out Tris lights up like a child on Christmas morning. I chuckle at her enthusiasm and she cocks her head to me asking silently why I was laughing.

"You're so cute when when you excited," she blushes and starts to eat some of her dessert.

"Mmm this is so delicious!" She moans. I take a bite and it is really good, but Tris is distracting me from tasting it properly by all the moaning she is doing. I shift around uncomfortably and finally say,

'Tris?" She stops eating and looks at me.

"Do you think you can not moan? I don't know what will happen to me if you keep going," I say it slowly as to trying to get her to understand.

She makes an 'oh' face and then starts laughing.

"Sorry Four, I um, wouldn't want you to get a situation." I swear I'm blushing now. But I couldn't help but think Four just didn't sound right there. Matching my nickname with a personal thing just didn't go together. I guess personal and personal goes together. I'll just have to tell her soon.

Once we have finished I pay and we get up to start walking back out. I take her hand in mine, it's fits perfectly, and take her in a different direction. I end up at this beautiful park with trees and a pond.

"We can walk through here and still end up back, it's just a longer walk if you take this way. But it's also more romantic, right?" She smiles at me as her eyes light up and drags me into the park. Her hands stay entwined with mine though as we start walking. I guess I should start to tell her about my past. Now seems as good as time as any.

"Tris?" We stop walking and she looks at me.

"I have something I want you to know, it's nothing bad but it's my-"

"Wait who is that?" She cuts me off and points behind me. I thought we were the only people in the park at the moment since it's dark out. Maybe it's just another couple. But as I turn I see it's someone familiar. It is another couple but I swear I know these guys. A boy is kissing another girl on a bench, they can't see us though. I squint and open my eyes in realisation.

"I think that's Max,"

"But that definitely isn't Amy," Tris shakes her head. She looks angry as she pulls out her phone and takes a picture of them.

"Amy needs to know," she stops and turns, "did you know about this?" Her eyes accusing.

"No, no I didn't. None if the guys know but Ill be sure to tell them when we get back," her face softens and takes my hand again.

"Come on,"

When we reach back to the school grounds, before we head in she turns to me.

"What did you want to tell me?"

I did want to tell her but it doesn't really seem fit now, not just after what we witnessed. I can tell her later, when we are alone and it seems right.

"It's nothing important," I wave it off. She looks skeptical but she doesn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I should go now," She smiles shyly, "thank you for taking me,"

I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. I start to pull away when she holds my face and kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back but before I could deepen it she pulls away. She smiles cheekily biting her lips and turns walking towards her dorm block. She looks over her shoulder one time and winks at me. Leaving me standing there alone grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Please review, follow and favourite as always! Love you all so much!**

**QOTD: what's your Favourite season of the year? (I have to add of the year since if it isn't there I think of seasons of tv shows!)**

**AOTD: mine is Winter, I love reading inside swaddled in a blanket with hot chocolate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read the AN at the bottom it is important! And I will be very happy! :)**

**Disclaimer: VR owns the divergent series and the characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, I guess I should go now," She smiles shyly, "thank you for taking me,"_

_I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. I start to pull away when she holds my face and kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back but before I could deepen it she pulls away. She smiles cheekily biting her lips and turns walking towards her dorm block. She looks over her shoulder one time and winks at me. Leaving me standing there alone grinning like an idiot._

Tris POV

I walk back to my dorm smiling. That went better than I could ever think of. When did I get this confident anyway? I don't know it seems kind of natural now.

When I open the door to my room everyone jumps up asking for questions. My smile falters slightly as I see Amy and realise what I have to tell her.

"Soo, what happened," Christina pries

"Yeah what made Trissy smile like that!" Marlene adds cheekily

"Okay I will tell you every detail as long as you promise not to say a word," I warn them.

I talk them though out the date getting a few 'Aw' and 'Oohs'. When I finally get to talking about the park I turn to Amy,

"Look, Amy while we were walking through the park, we saw something you might not like but don't freak out yet just do it in... Self defence," I nod at her. She looks at me confused and warily but I only pull out my phone and get the photo out.

She stares at the photo for some time and everyone else slowly looks at the photo with her. Each time they see it their eyes narrow and their face turns sour.

"And you're sure this is, you know," Christina nods at Amy

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure but I have no idea who the other girl is,"

Amy putting the phone down on the bed hard makes us all jump.

"Well," she makes a disgusted face. "I will be talking with him tomorrow,"

"Are you okay?" Grace asks.

She shakes her head, "I don't know,"

* * *

Early next morning as we all wake up with a groan on this devil of a Monday morning, I remember the events of last night and I don't know whether to smile or to frown.

We go earlier to breakfast to try and avoid the guys. I don't think Amy wants to see any of them but I need to see Four to see if anyone else in their dorm knew. I really hope not but we thought we could trust Max before and well, I really need to stop trusting everyone who seems nice straight away, it's not going to be good for me. But I will be able to trust Four right? Why am I getting these thoughts, of course I can! But then he hasn't said anything about his family or past. I should wait for him to tell me. Yeah, I should wait. I should-

My eyes flick up to Four coming through the doors. _Speak of the devil. _I get up and put my tray with my empty plate and cup on and walk over to him standing by the door. He nods his head as in to say 'follow me' and walks down some steps to the 'practise rooms' where the school keeps a piano in each small room so students can come and practise for their music lessons if they have them here. Each of these rooms just fit a piano with two chairs and has a window to let light in. I'd say the maximum people to be in there would be three since it would get too stuffy and cramped.

He sits on a chair and I follow suit by sitting on the other. It just occurred to me that I am in this small space with a certain blue eyes boy whose trust I was doubting earlier...

He raises his eyebrows and looks at me expectantly. Oh, shoot did I not hear?

"I'm sorry what?" I look at him apologetically. He looks at me annoyed.

"Pardon?" I ask cheekily.

He rolls his eyes and leans forward.

"I said, did you show Amy?"

I nodded, "Yes and she is handling it pretty well so far but I know something bad is going to happen soon. And if she doesn't do anything we, in the dorm, will because he stepped over the line."

A thought sprang to my mind, "Did you ask them?"

"Yeah and Zeke had no idea. Uriah, Will and Al were surprised and Uriah got angry. We have no idea about Sam. They have been best friends since child hood though so there is a chance that Sam has known and hasn't said anything or, knows nothing and the friendship will probably go down the drain." He sighs and shakes his head.

I bite my lip and decide to ask him quietly, "Do you think, well, you would ever end up doing that?"

His head snaps up so fast I jump.

"Do you think I would?" He asks both hurt and anger swirling through his eyes.

I shake my head vigorously, "No! Of course not I just," I sigh, "I don't know like what if you get bored and I don't even know that much about you, like your family," he stiffens,"and I know it's a touchy subject so that fine but I just need to know that there is some way I can trust you."

I look up at him and see him trying to decide something in his head. I can tell that one side has won the internal battle from the way he looks defeated and looks me straight in the eye.

"I know I've kept things from you, but believe me I have wanted to tell you. I just never found the right time to,"

He takes a deep breath and continues, "When I was little, my mother died. My father suddenly disconnected himself from me, and it started off small. He never ate with me anymore so I was left to make food myself. He never talked with me anymore, only burying himself in work. And one day when I went to go and ask him why, he just blew up and that was the day of my first beating."

My eyes widen on the word beating. But I don't say anything, I don't gasp or cry, that would be unfair to him. After all I wasn't the one who took beatings. I take his hand and give him a small smile.

"It just got worse from there I guess but this one on my stomach is one of the worst," he let's go of my hand for a second and lifts his shirt up enough just so I can see the bottom of his rib age. There lies a massive red mark in the shape of a belt. A belt. A fucking belt.

I scrunch up my face at the sight of it and slowly reach my fingertips out to touch it.

"Does it hurt?" I ask him looking for any signs of pain.

"No, not anymore," he breathes out. I lift my head up to see I am inches away. He trusted me enough to tell him this and a happy feeling travels down my arms and I feel it on my fingertips. His eyes flick between my two eyes before taking my face and kissing me. I close the space up even further if I can and press into him. I end up sitting on his lap and my hands make their way to his soft brown curls on the back of his head. I thread them through my fingers just loving the way they slip through so easily. His hands start rising up from my back and stop where the clasp of my bra is on the back. A surge of warmth and excitement travels through me whenever he touches me and I tug on his hair making him groan and open his mouth. Slowly and carefully one hand creeps from behind my back round my side and rests just next to my breast. This unfortunately jolts be back to remind me that class starts in 5 minutes and we have been away from my friends for a while.

I pull away reluctantly breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he breathes out. "Did I go to far?"

"No," I shake my head, "No I just remembered class is in five minutes." His eyes widen and I climb off him as quickly as I can.

* * *

"It's not funny!" I say again as we leave our first lesson.

"It really was," Christina muses.

"It was so obvious though, you both rushed in late, his hair was ruffled, your lips were swollen, and you were blushing like crazy!" Marlene exclaims.

"Is that basically all you did in the twenty minutes you weren't with us?" Muskan pries nudging my shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"No, I also found out that no one else knew about, Max, but we don't know yet about Sam," I say mainly to Amy. She nods and smiles.

"But that takes what, 30 seconds? So for the rest of the 19 minutes and 30 seconds left you made out with Four," Amy teases. I glare at them all and duck my head waking quickly to our next class, their echoing laughers following me.

* * *

"We're fighting each other?" Molly asks for the tenth time.

"Yes. But, and hear this well, we are NOT by any means knocking each other out. You are pinning the other on the floor not knocking them out cold, got it?" Amar says menacingly. We all nod.

Four walks up to Amar and whispers something in his ear. Amar looks at him him confused but he nods.

He shrugs, "Okay, first up. Amy and Max."

My eyes flick to Fours and he smiles. I nod, Amy's got this.

Max scoffs, "it's not like I'm going to fight her, she is my girlfriend,"

"Oh yeah?," Amy says walking up to him, "I don't recall going on a date with you on Sunday?"

Max's eyes widen slightly but then revert back to normal.

"I have no idea what you are taking about Amy, are you sure it was me? I was at school with Sam. Trust me." She looks over to Sam who nods his head. So he does know. _Bastard__._

"Liar!" Amy scoffs and punches him straight in the nose. Blood starts pouring out. He looks at her shocked.

"What the hell Amy?!"

"You know the least you could do is just admit it," she drives a kick to his shin and he clutches it in pain while trying to simultaneously trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"Fine! Okay fine! I'm sorry but my ADHD happened again and I got distracted." He tries to explain. "Amar! I thought this wasn't allowed!" he desperately looks at Amar for help.

Amar just shrugs and watches in amusement while he lets Amy take revenge.

"Don't you dare blame this on you 'illness'. That makes you even more sick. Never. talk. to. me. again," and she finishes off by kneeing him in the groin and walks off. Max falls to the floor and groans in pain. The girls in our form start clapping and Amy graciously accepts bowing and laughing.

"That jerk deserved it!" Marlene congratulates Amy.

We laugh and talk about how cool that was for another few minutes,

"Hey where is Beth?" Grace looks around. I turn and spot her talking to Sam. Lately she has been acting slightly strange, but we haven't said anything. It's almost like she is drifting away.

Muskan bounds up to us,

"I think, we just _have _to have a celebratory kind of midnight feast tonight! To celebrate Amy's victory!" She punches the air.

"So, you start off slightly with an American accent and then it turns into a full on British one?" I tease her. Muskan has a slight tendency to start speaking in an American accent when she doesn't know it and we always call her out on it. She pushes me playfully.

"Come on, I'm hungry,"

* * *

**Okay, I'll say it now. I am so very sorry for not updating earlier and like everyone else I have started school but also whenever I sat down to write it it just didn't come naturally to me. And I really didn't want to give you a bad forced chapter, (this one might be bad but that would've been forced). **

**But you can diss me in the comments and I will have to not mind as I made you wait for this. Updates should be weekly to fortnightly.**

**I have two QUestions! Both very important!**

**1: Do you want me to stay in Tris's POV and only do like Fours when asked or shall I just do it how I feel. Either way I'm fine as long as it makes you guys happy! :)**

**2: Am I really doing okay with this? I understand the beginning chapters are kind of bad so I will go and change them when I have finished this story but please use this to tell me everything I have done wrong and if you hate it or love it. Thank you!**

**Sorry for the longness but love you all and Review!**

**~MK Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Muskan bounds up to us,_

_"I think, we just have to have a celebratory kind of midnight feast tonight! To celebrate Amy's victory!" She punches the air._

_"So, you start off slightly with an American accent and then it turns into a full on British one?" I tease her. Muskan has a slight tendency to start speaking in an American accent when she doesn't know it and we always call her out on it. She pushes me playfully._

_"Come on, I'm hungry,"_

Tris POV

"Ooh pass me some of fizzy laces," Christina reaches forward and grabs them out of my hands.

"Hey," I try and get them back but she dangles them above my head,

"Now that's not fair you can't use your height as an advantage," I look at her with my eyebrows raised. She sighs and gives me one.

"What happened to the whole packet?" I say staring at the one on my hand.

"They're for me!" She shrugs and starts eating them.

In front of us lay all kinds of different sweets and chocolates. A celebratory midnight feast for Amy.

"You know this could be a bad idea since it's only Monday and school is tomorrow," Muskan reasons.

"Who cares? Plus I'm hoping to have a sugar rush in the morning and not feel half dead when it's finished," Amy reaches across to the chocolate box.

I chew on my sweet for a while then remember something,

"You know what we haven't done yet?" I ask smiling evilly.

"What?" They look at me In question while I say the three words,

"Prank them back,"

* * *

We wait anxiously for Marlene to get the chilli powder from the kitchen. Hopefully she hasn't been caught or else the plan will backfire.

"It's weird how all our pranks have something to do with food for them," Grace thinks allowed

"It's because guys can't resist food," Beth answers her.

Our room for opens quietly and we lie still under the covers in case it's Kathy telling us to go to bed. The door closes and lights flick on blinding us.

"It's me!" Marlene whispers and holds the chilli powder in her hand, _perfect._

"Okay so where is the toothpaste?" She says.

We gather in the middle and sit while Christina and I twist open the Oreos and scrape out the insides. We hand them to Muskan and Grace who squeeze white toothpaste in them then Marlene finishes it off sprinkling chilli powder on it before sticking the Oreos back together as a finishing touch.

As I'm doing this I think back to what I did with Four today. That wasn't me at all and I have no idea where it came from. Now that I think about it, it feels like I'm thinking about someone else entirely and it isn't my memory. I feel my insecurities creep up again and I sigh slightly. I shouldn't have gone that fast, even though it did feel good it doesn't feel...right. I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon.

Then I think about what he told me before. I can't believe that happened though, what kind of a person does that to his son. Especially someone like Tobias. Plus his mother died when he was young. It's a wonder how he is still up and running, I would be a complete wreck. He is one the most strongest people I have ever met, to be able to put up with all of that and still be this sweet guy even though he has a cold exterior to people he doesn't know, it's amazing.

I jolt out of my thought when I feel a hand on my shoulder,

"Tris?"

I look to see Christina looking at me worried,

"Are you okay?"

I put on a smile and nod.

"Yeah I was just thinking and I must have got carried away,"

She looks at me and nods and we carry on with our prank. After all, we never repaid them after last time...

* * *

We decided to do the prank during first break today. After all people are _always _searching for food then. If you have food then you better hide it or run because you will have a pack of hungry teenage girls running after you asking for the food, more like screaming but still.

I wouldn't say I was exactly avoiding Four, I just didn't want to talk or see him. That's different from avoiding right?

It worked well till break. Me burying myself in the work to talk to much or pairing up with Christina straight away. She didn't mind much but she did look at me suspiciously.

When first break finally arrived we sat down where our lockers are shielded away from all the other years and opened up the tin with the spicy toothpaste filled Oreos.

"Oh my god, are they Oreos?!" Uriah's eyes lights up.

"Give us some," Will nudges Christina.

"No way, these are ours, get your own," she shakes her head smirking.

"What, are we going to have to take them off you?" Zeke says threatening us.

"Yeah well we'd like to see you try," Shauna smirks.

Without saying anything Uriah causally sidesteps towards Grace who is holding the tin, and grabs it and runs.

"Hey!" Amy yells.

The guys form around Uriah and grab an Oreo each.

"Hey where is Sam?" Beth looks around trying to find him.

"Oh he's with Max," Four says nonchalantly while biting into the cookie. You know it's weird how they all bit into the Oreos at the same time but it was gold for us. Uriah inhaled his cookie in one go.

"I'm just going to find Sam," Beth says distractedly and leaves without seeing the result. We look confused as she leaves but I shrug it off and lean back with my arms crossed smirking.

Their faces morph from happiness into disgust into confusion,

Will starts coughing,

"Why the hell is this spicy?!"

"And it tastes like toothpaste," Zeke scrapes his tongue.

By the looks of Uriah's faces it seems like he is going to be sick and we start laughing hard.

"Did you seriously add chilli powder to the toothpaste prank?" Four says between coughs.

Marlene shrugs, "we thought we would add in our own little touch,"

"I'm gonna grab some water," Will rushes put the door. The rest of the guys follow him and the girls leave too. Four goes over to his locker and grabs his water bottle. I pack the books I need for my lessons.

He comes over and leans against the locker smiling at me.

"That was good," he nods.

"Well we _are _good," I smile. He leans in to kiss me and I panic, stepping away automatically. He frowns and straightens up.

"I thought you were avoiding me this morning but I brushed it off, but now..."

"No, it's just I feel self conscious after what happened yesterday," I try to explain.

"Do you regret it?" He asks confused yet hurt.

"No, I don't know, I just want to take it more slower,"

"But you were the one that moved it up,"

"I know!" I say exasperated, "but I don't want to do that because I'm not ready and If I do I don't want to have to avoid you until I'm okay with myself. I'm just annoyed at myself," I breathe out and wait for his answer.

When he doesn't say anything I sigh,

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He cocks his head and lifts and eyebrow.

"For being like this," I shrug.

"Yourself?"

"Yeah," I nod. I look up at him and see him half smile.

"Don't be. If you weren't yourself I wouldn't be into you in the first place. Trust me this is fine but you'll have to not jump on me next time,"

I laugh nervously, "will do,"

**Hope this was okay for the peeps who said they were moving too fast. I completely understood, tbh I have no idea why I wrote that. It just came to me and I wanted to and yeah, awkward.**

**But see what reviews help me to do? They help me learn and nurture and make the writing better for you guys so please review!**

**And also thank you for everyone who answered my QOTDs, it meant a lot and I'm happy to know most of you guys are still on board with this story.**

**QOTD: tell me if I have asked this one yet because I forget which questions I do ask but annoying siblings?**

**AOTD: 8 year old brother who thinks he can do everything and never listens to me. No annoying at all! #sarcasm.**

**Love you!**

**~MK bye!**

**P.S sorry for the shortness I saw the word count and I was just like, this is not my normal length. So for you longer length lovers I will try and make the next one longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- for this chapter I just wanted to say that this story is for teens. So at 13+, I think everyone at that age should know all about intercourse so if you don't, you might not want to read if it will make you feel uncomfortable.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns Divergent and Characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"For what?" He cocks his head and lifts and eyebrow._

_"For being like this," I shrug._

_"Yourself?" _

_"Yeah," I nod. I look up at him and see him half smile._

_"Don't be. If you weren't yourself I wouldn't be into you in the first place. Trust me this is fine but you'll have to not jump on me next time," _

_I laugh nervously, "will do,"_

* * *

Tris POV

"Hey, apparently for the lesson after lunch all of our class is wanted in the IT room instead of a free period," Uriah tells us while biting into his chocolate bar.

"What? Why?" Marlene asks him.

Uriah shrugs, "I don't know they just said," he spoke with his mouth still full of chocolate.

Christina whacks him on the back and he ends up spitting it out.

"Hey!" Uriah turns to Christina.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She chastises him with her finger.

"Yes mother," he grumbles.

Marlene laughs and looks at him. Seriously when are they getting together?

We walk into the IT room where Cara and Amar are waiting for us. Four, Zeke, Sam, Max and Beth are already there.

I go to sit next to Four but Cara stops me. I look at her confused.

"Trust me guys for this the girls are going to sit on one side and the guys on the other. It will make everything easier." She winks at me and I slowly make my way to sit next to Christina.

"Dammit, I wanted to sit next to Will," she whines.

"Don't you do that every lesson?" I ask her amused. "Can't stay away Willy-poop for a while," I say in a baby voice.

"Shut up," she nudges me, "and I never and will never say _Willy-poop_" I laugh at her.

Apparently the whole year is doing this so unfortunately we had to sit next to Lauren, Molly and Nitta. Great.

Cara goes and shuts off the light for the PowerPoint to show. Nothing is on there yet and apparently it's funny that we are in the dark about what is going to happen.

"Okay," she claps her hand together and rubs them, "since you are all old enough and are probably wondering about this we have decided to give you guys a lesson together."

She clicks for the next screen and the words come in bold, '_**Sex Ed for Year 11' **_

My eyes widen at the words on the screen and suddenly I don't know whether I'm thankful at Cara for separating us or hating her for making us do this. Peter and his crew start whistling and yelling but I just want to shrink away.

"Alright, alright calm down boys," Cara makes a pointed look at them. They quieten down but they still smirk at us.

Amar stands up and walks next to Cara.

"We will be going through everything, even things you learned when you were younger and why protection is neccassary. There are many teenage pregnancies everyday and I don't want anything like that happening here." His speaks with a monotone voice and he looks like he doesn't want to be here either.

They go through the process of sexual intercourse very slowly, with pictures, and I have to say this is one of the most awkward moments for me in my life. Probably more awkward than when you were younger and an intimate scene comes on screen while you were with your parents. I sneak a look over to the guys and most of them seem to be smirking at the pictures of naked girls on the screen but Tobias is staring at me. My eyes widen and I turn my head and stare back at my lap.

Finally when they have gone through the pictures, different types of contraception come on screen.

"Now for the girls, we are normally on the pill or we get a shot. You can get year based shots which are for the whole year and for the boys obviously condoms, but remember these don't always work 100% each time." Cara smirks at us. I'm glad someone is finding this funny.

"And finally, diseases. Now before you even think about having sex, it would probably be best for you to get yourself checked out. The doctors are complete professionals and there is no need to be embarrassed when you go. They normally just use a cotton swab and analyse the substance to make sure there is nothing there. There most likely won't be but if there is they will also put you forward for some medication."

"And finally before we finish we would like to give you guys a head start." Amar and Cara start handing out condoms and I'm sure my face is probably bright red right now. Christina can't stop laughing at my face and I hold the condom in my thumb and forefinger like it's something dangerous.

When we are allowed to go we stay as far away from the guys and run back to our dorms.

"Relax Tris it isn't going to blow up!" Amy laughs.

I'm about to throw it away when Christina stops me.

"You don't know, you might end up using it with number boy!" She waggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and still throw it away. She crosses her arms and looks at me.

"Fine but when it happens you can't come running to me." She raises her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumble.

They are never going to know that, well, I'm scared. I can never tell them. They will probably laugh at me or something telling me to get over it. I make my way to my bed and lie down. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. How ironic, we have been talking about not getting pregnant and here my body is reminding me that I am indeed not pregnant.

I go to the bathroom and slip on a pad. There are piles of them. I walk out back into the bedroom.

"Hey guys how many are you are on?"

Christina, Amy, Marlene and Muskan all raise their hands. They look at each other and laugh.

"Okay," I say awkwardly and turn away.

* * *

We didn't sit with them at dinner either. It's all way to awkward. Plus they come into dinner late, and they sit there laughing. Will and Tobias look uncomfortable but Uriah and Zeke can't stop laughing. They are so immature.

We get back and fall asleep. Knocked out by today's... Interesting events.

* * *

I wake with a jolt at a scream coming from the bathrooms.

I rush in to see see Christina frantically looking through the cabinets.

"What's wrong?!" I ask her.

"All the pads, tampons, everything is gone. Gone!" She throws her arms up in the air.

My eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"What's going on?" Marlene is at the door rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Everything's gone," I say blinking at the empty cabinets.

"Do you have any spares apart from the ones in here?" Christina asks her hopefully.

"Just a few that I keep in my bag for school days."

"It will have to do," I say.

We tell Muskan and Amy and they looked alarmed.

"That explains it," Grace says. We look at her questionably.

"That's why the guys were laughing yesterday. They probably took it all," she shrugs.

Amy laughs humourlessly, "I'm going to kill them,"

"We'll be right there with you," Christina is fuming and so is Marlene. They really should know not to mess with us when it's 'our time of the month' yet they still do. Boys never learn.

We march down to breakfast and Christina grabs a glass full of freezing water on the way.

She goes up to Will and throws it to his face.

"I never repaid you now did I?" She says sickly sweetly.

Uriah visibly gulps and jumps when Marlene slams her hands down in front of him. Nice Marlene is gone.

"Where. Are. They." She hisses at him.

"Just relax, it was a joke," Uriah laughs nervously. Muskan and Amy come back with Lynn, Zia and Shauna along with other very angry year 11 girls.

"Give them fucking back boys," Lynn glares at them. They still don't move but look really scared from the crown of girls approaching. I decide to say something.

"If you don't give them back right now, we will _all_ make you regret it." I tell them then smirk at Tobias. "Plus, you know if we really needed them all of us would have to go to the nurse and explain why none of us have any left which would lead to teachers knowing and we will never talk to you again. Which way do you want to go?" I cock my head and smile sickly sweet.

"Behind the boys dormitry," Tobias tell us quickly.

"In a bag buried behind the bushes." Will adds

"You can't see unless you look, please don't hurt us," Uriah shields away with his arms up.

"Duuude," Zeke sighs throwing his arms up. "You just had to tell them didn't you god-" he cuts off when he sees Shauna and Lynn glaring daggers at him.

"Heh, you sisters look very alike," he laughs nervously. Lynn punches him giving him a dead arm.

"Ow!" He clutches his arm.

"Next time something like this happens, you'll see a different kind of blood," Lynn tells them.

"They look confused at first but then their eyes widen.

"Won't happen again," Uriah shakes his head fast. "Cross my heart, pinkie promise?"

I roll my eyes and we walk away going to the boys dormitory to get out stuff back.

* * *

**I'm hoping you liked that! It was such a random chapter but the idea came and why not? But if you didn't like it let me know and I won't do filler chapters anymore because I don't know whether I suck at them or not.**

**It's my birthday tomorrow! And I made dauntless cake for me and my friends and I'm so excited!**

**QOTD: when is your birthday?**

**AOTD: 20th October! Today or tomorrow depending on which timezone you are in.**

**Please Review, Follow and favourite! Love you guys!**

**~ MKbye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Read AN at the bottom, hopefully it will make you happy! **

**Disclaimer - Veronica Roth owns Divergent Series and Characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Next time something like this happens, you'll see a different kind of blood," Lynn tells them._

_"They look confused at first but then their eyes widen._

_"Won't happen again," Uriah shakes his head fast. "Cross my heart, pinkie promise?"_

_I roll my eyes and we walk away going to the boys dormitory to get our stuff back._

Tris POV

After the stupid prank the boys had played on us we refused to talk to them until Tobias brought me ice cream after school and since it was ice cream, I forgave him.

The sounds of squeals and screams fill the air as we clamber out of the bus facing the gigantic amusement park staring us down. Excitement runs through me as I think about all the different rides I can go on. I can't remember the last time I went to a theme park. It's all so long ago now.

"I'm so excited! I want to go on like every single rollercoaster," Muskan says giddily.

"Not the ones that go backwards though," Grace tells her.

"Yeah not those," Muskan thinks about it, "but all the rest especially with water!"

"I'm so glad we bought extra clothes and waterproofs. I would've hated it if we had to get all wet." Christina shivers.

Cara gestures at us to go and join the group with everyone else.

"Okay, here are your tickets." She hands them out to everyone. Then checks her watch.

"Alright, since it's 11am and the park closes at 6 I want everyone to meet back here at 5.30 just after this entrance okay? We need you to be in your groups of the people you will likely go around now and at least one of each person in each group must have contact with either me or Amar. We don't need any of you getting lost or going missing."

I stand off to the side with our group of friends and Cara lets us go through since Four and Zeke both have contact with Amar. Shauna has contact with Cara.

"Our group is pretty big," Marlene states.

"It'll all be good, some of us might just wander off but we have each other's phone number so it's okay." Lynn shrugs.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uriah exclaims and runs off to the entrance with us following behind.

Once we get through Will looks at the map he picked up of the park.

"It'll make more sense for us to go to the water section last since then we won't get wet again." He points in the vague direction and as I turn to see my eyes flick to Beth laughing with Lauren. Guess she won't be hanging out with us.

"I heard she is asking to change to be with them next year." Amy says suddenly standing next to me. I look at her confused.

"We didn't do anything to her did we?"

She shakes her head. "No, but she wants to be with Sam for some unknown reason, and Sam is hanging out with Peter and Lauren so she is too. We've noticed her changing for a long time. She isn't the same quirky girl she used to be." Amy shakes her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zia asks then says, "everyone is ready to go if you guys are."

I smile at Amy, 'let's go!"

* * *

I went on about 5 different rides before we had lunch. Tobias is buying basically everything for me although I payed for my meal since I did it without him looking. Right now Zeke is dragging and begging us to go to the Haunted Hotel with him.

"We don't want to go Zeke," Tobias says sternly.

"Come on Four, okay fine I know you aren't scared of anything but maybe this will scare you." He imitates ghost noises while Tobias rolls his eyes and we stand in line for the ride. Not everyone is here with us but most people are.

When it's our turn to go we walk through the creeping looking hotel floors, occasionally with the chandelier feigning falling and doors creeping open to make us jump. When we reach the elevator they strap us in and Tobias snakes his hand into mine. His fear of heights. I remember him telling me about it. I squeeze his hand letting him know I am there for him.

It's pitch black right now but I can hear people deep breathing trying to calm down their nerves for the ride. When the ride starts people start squealing quietly with excitement while others are just frozen scared. As we ride up I feel Tobias's hand get tighter around mine. When we reach the top the big balcony windows in front of us open wide letting us see the park. Is that it? I don't get why it's so scary-

The ride suddenly drops down with the balcony windows closing on us making it all dark again. Screams are emitted including mine and we suddenly stop again, only to rise again. The elevator stops at different levels jumping up and down, fast then slow. The thrill of it excitements me and I scream with joy.

When the ride is finished and we walk out I'm pretty sure my hair is messed up and my eyes are alive with excitement. When I turn to see how Tobias is he just looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I laugh.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He looks up and spots something then takes my hand And leads me in that direction. When I see where we are I laugh.

He buys two candy floss on sticks for us and we sit on an empty bench eating them. I turn and kiss him, thanking him for it, but when I pull away I see his arm pull back from my candy floss and he pops something in his mouth. I stare at him in disbelieve.

"You have your own right there,"

"I know but yours is sweeter," he smiles mischievously.

I scoff and steal some of his when he isn't looking.

"Hey!"

"Yours is sweeter," I say mimicking him while shrugging. He chuckles and kisses my temple.

Tobias and I spilt off from the group for a while and we play some of the fair games. We have a go at the ring toss and the game where you shoot the ducks with the targets. We both end up losing at the ring toss as those games are practically impossible but he wins at the duck one and gives me the cute pink stuffed bear.

"Pink? What about blue?" I tease him.

"Pink is cute like you," He shrugs.

I raise my eyebrows, "That's so corny," I scrunch up my nose.

"I was trying to be romantic," he punches me lightly in the shoulder.

"You are romantic, but it just sounds weird when those cheesy lines come out of your mouth. But I love this bear so thank you." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek.

We basically spend the rest of the time in the water section. Uriah childishly sprayed us with water guns while we were walking through the children's water play area. It was pretty cool but I think we scared off some of the kids so we left quickly and went to the ride where they have that massive dip at the end where you slide into a pool of water, again.

After getting changed we grab something to eat then realise we have to meet Amar and Cara. This day has tired me out, even though it has been one of my best. I ended up falling asleep on the coach only to be wide awake again when we reached back to school. I spend a few more hours with Tobias before kissing him goodnight and heading to bed. This time I am properly knocked out when my head hits the pillow. Literally.

* * *

**Hello! This is going to be long so I will put the important ones first:**

**1\. I am so sorry for not updating in forever but i reread some reviews and then it hit me I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! I know this is short and I was going to write a longer chapter but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so there will be another update tomorrow. I promise. **

**2\. Thank you to everyone so so much for all the birthday messages I was so touched. I got an awesome Candor t-shirt from my best friend (I would be in Candor) and a divergent bracelet. Those were the divergent related ones but I mostly got money from my family.**

**3\. I've actually forgotten what else I was going to write but if it is important then it will be in tomorrow's AN.**

**QOTD: Anything kind of dangerous happen to you before?**

**AOTD: Two weeks ago my synthetic scarf that was around my neck got caught on fire. I started laughing. I'm so weird but I did not get hurt since I managed to put it out!**

**I know I don't deserve any reviews but I'll be extremely happy. Plus I'm also 20 away from 300! Love you guys.**

**~MK bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- I give you my promised chapter! I have updated two days in a row by the way so if you haven't read the amusement park one it's the chapter before this one.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent series and Characters **

* * *

_Previously _

_I spend a few more hours with Tobias before kissing him goodnight and heading to bed. This time I am properly knocked out when my head hits the pillow. Literally._

Tris POV

We stumble along the corridors not still grasping the fact it is morning and we are meant to be wide away. I think none of us are prepared to go to class on this Monday morning especially after yesterday's late night.

Christina is still grumbling the most out of all of us.

"I don't understand why school is so early! My eyes can't even stay open and I can't touch them or else I'll ruin my makeup." She throws her hands up dramatically.

"Even though we do this every day I'll never get used to it," Grace says sadly.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't spent most of last night with Will, and not tried and failedto slip I'm at 1am maybe you wouldn't be as bad," I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"That was such a fail last night. I mean you _tripped, and_ pulled something off your desk creating so much noise. I'm surprised no one came in to check it wasn't a burglar,' Amy shakes her head.

"Yeah, what were you doing anyway?" Marlene asks.

"Oooh, was it something dirty?" Muskan wiggles her eyebrows while we all tease her we ominous 'ooo'.

"What? No!" Christina goes really high pitched. My face morphs from teasing to shocked.

"Oh, my, god, you did?" My eyes are practically probably half the size of my face. Technically we are all legal but I didn't think anyone would want to do it. Not in my group of friends anyway.

She scoffs, "No," we all look at her.

"No" she says more surely, "nothing happened to me."

"What so something happened to Will?" I ask sounding confused.

Marlene stops, "Wait, that means you gave Will a _hand jo-"_

"There are teachers here," she hisses and walks quickly to physics.

"Oh my god," Muskan says again in shock as we all look at each other and laugh.

* * *

During physics we learn about the science behind the rockets. Then, for fun the teacher takes us outside with rocket kits and pairs us up to get them going.

"Uriah, that's way too much water." Christina tells her partner.

"Let loose Christina! And I'll do the work as you need a strong man to do it."

"Man?" Christina snorts.

I work with Will and he starts to use the pump while I get ready to time it.

"Have fun last night Will," I raise my eyebrows and try not to laugh.

He freezes for a second then gets back to work.

"Last night was fun I was with you guys remember?" He lies.

"Oh I'm sure it was Will," I giggle but stop as I hear a whooshing noise and a scream and see Christina's and Uriah's rocket explode completely soaking them. The plastic of the bottle flying in different directions.

"Are you awake know Chris?" Marlene yells out and everyone laughs.

"Maybe it was a bit too much..." Uriah mumbles and tried to shake the water off of him.

I jump when our rocket finally lifts off. It heads straight to the teacher and soaks him up.

"This didn't happen with the other group," he shakes his head and laughs.

* * *

At break Zia runs up to us.

"Did you hear? The dance is on Sunday instead. We have to go to the salon on Saturday."

"Yes," Christina jumps, "whoever doesn't have their dresses yet can also get them!"

I think I'm going to wear that black dress with the silver studs on them. It reminds me of when I met Tobias and I smile. It would be a significant dress to wear. If he decides to ask me of course. I really hope he does though, but I can't see a reason as to why he wouldn't.

Grace gasps, "do you think Mr McAleese will ask Miss Downes to the dance? That would be so cute!"

Muskan squeals while Amy says excitedly, "No but I can just imagine it. A slow romantic song coming on then him going to ask her and oh my god that has to happen."

"I literally can't even," Lynn squeals with them sarcastically and they glare at her.

"This is serious stuff Lynn."

"Oh I'm sure it is! I'm pretty sure they are dating anyway they just don't want the school to know because then everyone will go crazy like you guys." Lynn shrugs.

After the next two lessons it is finally lunch. The dance is kind of calming us down but with the stress of exams after the half term who knows what will happen. The self defence lessons are going really well too. I'm pretty sure if anyone approached me in the streets I'll probably be able to fend them off the best I can. I hope so anyway.

In the period after lunch most of us have a free so we go outside and enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. We are sitting their with our books open and us laying on the grass when Uriah and Will come up to us. Will bends down to Christina and gives her a rose then whispers something in her ear. She nods excitedly and gives him a big hug. I'm guessing she just got asked to the dance.

Uriah coughs nervously and holds one of the guitars from the music room in his hand.

"Um Marlene will you stand up for a second?" She stands up looking confused and Muskan and I hold out our phones videoing.

"Well um, okay here we go,"

He starts strumming on his guitar.

"When I first saw you sitting there my mind blew up in pieces,

So I joked and laughed and flirted but never had the courage

When the dance came round I knew I found, the perfect opportunity

So I sat down and wrote this song, and I know it might be bad but

Mar-lene, will you do me the pleasure,

Of letting me twirl and dip you round under the twinkling lights

Mar-lene, will you let me do the honours,

Of taking you to the dance with me-e?"

Marlene stands there in shock before stepping forward boldly and kissing him. We whoop for him and clap.

"Why didn't you do something that romantic?" Christina slaps Will lightly.

"Hey I gave you a rose, that's pretty romantic for someone who is a geek," Will retorts back.

"Hey well done Uriah, you've set the bar for the rest of the guys," Will claps him on the back.

"Hey do you mind if this goes on youtube?" Muskan says while tapping away at her phone.

"It's too late," I say looking over her shoulder. The video is now completely uploaded.

"You might turn into an international superstar, who knows?" Muskan shrugs and Marlene kisses him again. And now the waiting game of getting asked to the dance starts for the rest of us.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was okay! The dance business is starting to get serious and drama will start to come in the next few chapters.**

**By the way a lot of things like what happens in lessons and the thing about friends changing is all real. Some things in this story is obviously not but my friend Beth who was into fanficiton when I started writing this is now in another form because she wanted to switch.**

**I am only ten reviews away from 300! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter even though I didn't deserve it you guys are the best. **

**QOTD: What is your favourite movie that isn't fandom related?**

**AOTD: Mine is _Forest Gump_. I don't know why but I love it so much.**

**Love you guys**

**~MK bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Series and Characters.**

_Previously_

_"Hey do you mind if this goes on youtube?" Muskan says while tapping away at her phone. _

_"It's too late," I say looking over her shoulder._

_"You might turn into an international superstar, who knows?" Muskan shrugs and Marlene kisses him again. And now the waiting game starts for the rest of us._

* * *

Tris POV

More and more people are getting asked. I hear it everywhere and it is finally driving me crazy. Maybe it's because I haven't been asked yet. Or maybe it's because everyone is being so obsessed about it. I mean, what's the big deal anyway? It's just a dance. They have these all the time, it'll be fine. Christina thinks I'm getting cranky because I haven't been asked yet. She hasn't said it to my face but she keeps reassuring me. But it is kind of hard to forget that I haven't been asked yet when every time someone gets asked they run up to us telling us and start jumping up and down.

Plus my friends in my dorm who know they are going to the dance are already planning it and I'm just at the side trying to busy myself awkwardly. They try to include me but I just shrug at things. And then, since they feel bad, they try not to do it in front of me. It's kind of hard when I practically live with them.

I'm alone in our room. I've felt a lot like that recently. Alone. Everyone else is either with the boys or in the library or something. I decided to stay. I didn't want to intrude in whatever they were doing.

I look at the chosen dress in my hand, and hold it up in front of me in the mirror. Tobias has kind of been avoiding me. I'm sure I'm not even being paranoid but you never know. I've tried to bring it up a few times joking how asking people to the prom doesn't have to be fancy as long as they both get to go and have fun. I got nothing out of him.

I'm normally not even like this. I normally used to be that shy girl who didn't care about these things and would rather stay behind and do something else that would benefit me or others. Where has she gone? She has dissapeared. And I don't think she is really coming back again.

* * *

Four POV

If people thought that going to the dance was more stressful for a girl, I think they might be wrong. I've never been in a girls position of course. However right now the stress is really getting to me. Everyone is celebrating about asking their girl to the dance and what have I been doing? Being a coward.

I just really want to ask Tris in a special way. Something that shows I really care for her. It's kind of hard to top a written song to sing your invitation while playing a guitar though. Thank you Uriah.

I also heard it's quite popular on youtube. Not super viral video. But people have been watching it.

I keep throwing the little ball up in the air and catching it when it comes back down. I know Tris is eager to go. But whenever we talk and she brings it up, I always end up leaving real quick. She is always giving me hints and I'm not stupid to know they aren't hints.

Frustration fills as me my brain comes up with no new and inventive ideas to ask her. It's before bed, Friday night. Most people are either with their friends or in their rooms. Zeke and everyone else are with the girls. I wonder if Tris is with them.

This stupid ball is not helping at all. I throw it across the room and stand up stretching my back then step outside into the corridor. I don't really know where I intend to go. Just that I need some fresh air. It's still light outside even at this time of the night. Though more calming than the bright sunshine that blinds us during midday. I sit under one of the big apple trees in the school grounds and lean my head back resting on it. I close my eyes.

This is nice. I don't really know when I have felt this at peace before. At peace with nature. It sounds totally cliche. But when the grass is soft and the air is cool, It really is nice.

The feeling is broken when I hear someone come sit next to me. I open my eyes expecting to see Zeke or one of the guys. Hell, for a split second my mind came across the idea that it was Tris and she was going to confront me about not asking her. Instead I get,

Lauren.

I'm actually surprised. She has sat on the grass. Couldn't that ruin her clothes or her nails? I look at her in confusion and realise that I don't care, then sigh and start to get up. She stops me with her hand on my shoulder and takes it off as quick as lightning when I stare at her weirdly.

"I just wanted to talk Four. No funny business or flirting. I swear." She makes a cross over her heart and she looks so sincere that I want to believe her. But I still have trouble trusting people.

I settle back down and look at her expectantly. She smiles gratefully then takes a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Four. For trying to throw myself at you. For trying to take you away from Tris. You two are good together. I just wanted someone to care for me like you do for Tris that's all," she shrugs helplessly and stares at the ground. She's just apologising. It's okay.

"It's fine," is say more tersely than it meant to. Since she thinks me and Tris is a good idea. Maybe I can ask her.

"Do you know any creative ways of asking a girl to go to the dance? I'm still trying to ask Tris," I add the last bit at the end sheepishly.

She looks at me guiltily and tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace.

"What?" I press her.

"I also came to tell you that, well, Tris is already taken Four."

She says the words but I don't comprehend them through my brain.

"What?" I say again in more confusion.

"I heard her talking to Marlene saying that Al had asked her and she said yes. When people asked about you she said you weren't asking her and it was too late now." She shrugs again not looking me in the eye.

"She is going with Al," I repeat. I scrunch my eyebrows together. She wouldn't go with Al. I mean I know she and him were kind of close but she said there was nothing there. Has she been lying?

"That's what I heard." Lauren replies.

No. No I can't blame this on her. This was my own fault. It was my fault that she couldn't wait any longer. I hadn't asked her before and someone else beat me to it. I bet he didn't even ask her creatively, it was probably just something small. Then again she did like those small moments as much as the big ones. She had said it herself.

"I just thought you should know too,"

Lauren seemed to have sensed that I didn't want to talk to her anymore, so she started getting up slowly brushing herself off as she stands.

"Who are you going with?" I ask her before she leaves. She is bound to have someone.

She smiles at me the shakes her head. "No one, yet"

Before I can stop myself I ask her,

"Do you want to go with me?"

She smiles so brightly and I swear her eyes glint with something. She bends down and kisses me on the cheek while I tense up.

"Thank you Four,"

Tris was right. Asking someone to the dance didn't have to be creative or fancy, as long as they both got to go together and have fun together. Well I did it. I just did it too late. And on the wrong person. But better late than never, right?

* * *

**You don't hate me right? Heh, heh.**

**But before anything happens I would like to tell you that I am a massive Fourtris shipper and after Allegiant I can't really read anything that's not Fourtris. So you know just saying. It'll all be okay!**

**QOTD: Who has seen Mockingjay?**

**AOTD: Omg it came out today and I'm seeing it on Sunday with all my friends and I'm so excited! I would also ask you about the insurgent teaser trailer but everyone has been asking about that but if you have any opinions that you would like to say drop it in a review or PM me and I will answer back!**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and review!**

**you would not believe how many times it took me to spell that 'Favourite' there took me. It kept auto correcting to random words.**

**~MK bye!**

**Oh and thank you so much for 300+ reviews! You guys are literally the best!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer - Veronica Roth owns the divergent series and characters**

* * *

_Previously _

_She smiles so brightly and I swear her eyes glint with something. She bends down and kisses me on the cheek while I tense up._

_"Thank you Four," _

_Tris was right. Asking someone to the dance didn't have to be creative or fancy, as long as they both got to go together and have fun together. Well I did it. I just did it too late. And on the wrong person. But better late than never, right?_

* * *

Tris POV

He doesn't talk to me at all now. We don't have projects to do in class anymore so we don't have to pair up. It's just Independent working, and normally Tobias sits on the other side of the classroom now. He doesn't even sit with us at lunch and goes outside or sits with Zeke somewhere else.

I have honestly lost all hope about him asking me to the dance. I don't even understand what I did. Did I push to hard? I think I'm the only person who isn't going.

We are all lounging around in our dorm on a Saturday morning. Everyone is talking about what time to go to the salon to get their hair and nails done tomorrow. I'm not really joining in on the conversation. We're startled from our lazy morning at a knock on our door, but there isn't enough time for someone to get up and answer it as the person just strides right in.

"Hey guys," Lauren smiles sweetly at us. I wonder if she has really gone crazy.

"Are you high?" Marlene asks. "And you know walking in without anyone answering to your knock completely defeats the point."

"Well I thought I could just slip in here quickly to ask Tris something," she zones in on me and walks over perching herself on my bed. I sit up cautiously.

"Well?" I ask suspiciously raising my eyebrows.

"I just really needed to know what Fours favourite colour is, you know so I can wear that colour dress when I go with him to the dance." She says it like it's not a big deal. I stop breathing for a second to process the words correctly through my head.

"What?" I whisper

"I'm so sorry for asking you last minute but I want the best for him and you seem to know him best out of all the girls," her sweet smile twists into an evil smirk and I swear my limbs stop moving. Everything has stopped and everyone is silent in the room.

"What are you talking about Lauren, do you mean Peter? I thought you were going with him?" Christina says.

"No, I meant Four, he asked me yesterday night." She smiles as she stands up brushing herself off, "well I should go if you don't know, don't want to run too late, I have to catch the shops. Bye Tris," she whispers the last part in my ear and saunters out of the room looking really pleased with herself.

I stare at my hands. I'm blinking ferociously to stop the tears from coming out but a few of them do anyway. Was I not good for him? I told him all my insecurities and he was probably just playing with them. Toying with my feelings.

I feel my bed dip all around me and someone puts there hand on my shoulder.

"Tris?" Grace asks tentively. "Are you okay?"

"Course she isn't okay." Muskan replies to grace.

"Four is such an asshole, I can't believe he would do this." Christina seeths.

"But it doesn't seem like Four to do something like this though." Grace reasons.

"Well he did it anyway and that is what counts." Christina looks disgusted.

"Do you want to hurt something, that can always helps," Amy says, "or you know someone that can be helpful too."

"I'm guessing now we really hate all the boys," Marlene says thoughtfully.

"Not all of them," I sniff quietly and they turn quiet at me speaking, "just Four, you guys can still go to the dance with your partners. I don't get how you could end up hating Uriah tbh Marlene after what he did for you,"

Marlene nods.

"Are you not going to the dance then?" Christina asks me.

"I don't know," I say. I don't know about anything anymore.

* * *

I'm wondering around the school grounds. Christina needed to go to town to get some shoes for her dress and they tried to get me to come but I didn't want to go. It took a while but I persuaded them to go to without me. I told them that I would be fine, even though I'm probably far from it.

I go to sit under one of my favourite apple trees. It radiates peace from it and it calm me down whenever I come and sit under it. I'm glad no one else is here right now. It's nice to be alone.

However that feeling is broken too soon as I hear footsteps walking from the other direction I'm looking. I turn my head and wave at Al. He sits himself down next to me.

We sit in silence for a few moments before he turns to me.

"I heard about Lauren and Four. I'm sorry Tris." He pats my knee.

I chuckle dryly, "Why does everyone keep acting like a loved one of mine has died."

"Because in a way it kind of has."

"I don't love him," that's a lie.

"I'm not saying you do although it is a lie," he smiles cheekily at me, "you are really bad at lying."

I scoff, "no kidding."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" I ask to change the subject picking at the grass by my feet.

"Tris, you remember that I am-"

"No, I know you're gay," I remind him.

"And do you know anyone gay here?" He raises his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, " I knew that! I just thought you would've found someone,"

"Well, I haven't,"

"Why don't we go togther," I say randomly. He looks at me weirdly and sighs,

"Tris, you do remember that I am gay," he says slowly while I hit him on the arm.

"Yes you idiot, I meant as friends."

"Then yes!" He jumps up making me jump slightly. He clears his throat and kneels down on one knee.

"Al, what the hell are you doing,"

"Shh!" He chastises me while I suppress a smile.

"Will you Tris Prior, go to the dance with me?" He asks me in a dramatic voice. I laugh,

"It would be my pleasure Albert,"

His smile falls off and he looks annoyed.

"Albert?"

"It's your name isn't it?" I giggle.

"But it's so annoying!" He falls back on the grass still in drama mode and I laugh at him.

I glad I'm going with Al to the dance. I'm just worried that I won't be able to have fun seeing Tobias and Lauren togther. Al sees me sulking and sighs.

"Come one girl you are going with me now and it's going to be fabulous!" He sings the last word and I'm pretty sure he is doing this to cheer me up. It's working.

"Now do you have your dress?"

"Yes sir," I salute him.

"And shoes?"

"These cute black pumps which go really well with the dress-"

"Soldier!" He barks making me jump, "that is wrong you need heels!"

"What, no! I'm not wearing heels."

"But Tris," he whines. "No offence but your tiny and I'm massive."

He has a point.

"Fine," I relent.

"Let's go now! To the shops!" He stands up quickly and drags me up with him.

After everything that has happened, I am actually looking forward to the dance now, and I have decided nothing is going to ruin my day.

* * *

**I had typed this up yesterday but my iPad was nearly dying then I went to my cousins 4th (tobias!) birthday, and she had a frozen themed party it was so cute!**

**So there is only a few chapter left and I'm trying to finish this before the 15th of December since I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks and I'm not sure if there will be internet.**

**QOTD: favourite Disney or Pixar movie?**

**AOTD: Aladdin has always been my fav Disney movie but I like a lot of Pixar too!**

**~MKbye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the divergent series and characters. **

**Btw check out authors Andbreathe, thescribblebook and LivFour. The books they are based on are in my bio. Thanks!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"What, no! I'm not wearing heels."_

_"But Tris," he whines. "No offence but your tiny and I'm massive."_

_He has a point._

_"Fine," I relent._

_"Let's go now! To the shops!" He stands up quickly and drags me up with him._

_After everything that has happened, I am actually looking forward to the dance now, and I have decided nothing is going to ruin my day._

* * *

Four POV

Tris has been happy. Or so I have heard from the whispers and the laughter around school. No wonder, she gets to go to the dance even if it's not with me. For some reason though, all of her friends hate me. Well, maybe not all of them but Christina definitely does and I know that from the glares and looks of disgust she gives in lunch, walking past me and anytime she gets the chance really. Even though the others might not hate me, as they don't show it as much, they avoid me like the plague and are only courteous and polite when needed. I am definite I haven't done anything wrong although I can't be sure. Maybe it's because I didn't ask Tris in time for the dance. The glares seem like an overreaction if it is though. Is it news of me and Lauren going together? Because that has spread like wild fire through the school and I didn't even tell anyone. It was obviously her.

God why did I even ask her? I could have- no should have gone alone then there might have still been a chance that I got to dance with Tris. One dance is better with her than nothing. Stupid Tobias. Now there is no chance of that since I have gone and done the unthinkable and asked Lauren. I bet she won't let me out of her sight tomorrow.

The door to my dorm swings open and Zeke walks in throwing his bag to the floor,

"Hey man," he nods at me and moves to take his sweaty shirt off.

"Have you been at the gym or something?"

"Nah, well I ran around the field quite a few times to clear my head. I just felt like I needed it you know?"

I nodded. I did know and maybe I should've done that. It might have helped.

"Shouldn't you be with Shauna or something?" I ask him.

"Shouldn't you be with Lauren?" he fires back.

I groan and bury my face into my pillow more. "Don't remind me."

"Shauna has gone to town to get some last minute shoes or something, I don't know." He shrugs.

A few moments of silence passes before he says something,

"What happened man? I thought you really like Tris."

"I do!" I bolt up and see he is now on his bed, shirt changed. He looks confused.

"But you asked Lauren to the dance?"

"Only because Tris was already going to the dance with Al and she didn't tell me. It's like I meant nothing to her and she couldn't even bother waiting for me to ask her. She just wanted to go to the dance. I thought she wasn't like that, like those girls. It hurt man, it really did."

"Aw that sucks dude," Zeke comes and pats me.

"I know" I bury my face back in the covers.

"Don't sulk! It'll be fine; I'm on your side."

"Yeah well everyone else is on hers,"

"Well, that's the girls and they don't know about what Tris did. Or maybe they do. But the only reason the rest of the guys are neutral is because they want to keep their girls happy."

"God, I hate Lauren though, I don't even know why I asked her. She just seemed so sincere when she said she had no one to go with, and it just slipped out."

Zeke snickers, "You're stuck with her now."

I throw my pillow at him and it hits him on the face.

"I thought you are meant to be on my side."

"I am on your side," he throws the pillow back, "doesn't mean I don't get to tease you."

* * *

Tris POV

Everyone and I mean everyone is buzzing with excitement with the dance. Rumour has it Mr McAleese has even asked Miss Downes to the dance. It's probably just to chaperone together but people are creating wild scenarios about them dancing together. It would be cute if they did. I'm just worried about the screaming when it does though.

It's tonight and the only thing I'm hating right now is the fact that Lauren is still going and I'm having to wear that black dress. I forgot how much significance it has with Four, but I don't have the heart to throw it away. It's unbelievable it has been more than a month since that has happened, and in that time I did things if would have never done just two months ago.

There is about two hours left until the dance and right now Christina is curling my hair. A couple of people are taking a shower but I had to take mine earlier because Christina said that she intends to do my hair and makeup and that will take forever as we have all seen how long it takes her to do her own. She is amazing at it though.

"Ooh let's add little sparkles in you hair like those gems,"

"Wait what," I look at myself in the mirror and see she has curled my hair in soft curls at the bottom than a few tight curls at the top framing my face.

"What are you doing with your hair then Christina?" I ask her. She hasn't done her own yet and I'm worried she will run late.

"I'm just curling the bottom then adding these really nice hair grips that go with my dress. It won't take long if that was what you're wondering."

"Why are you spending so much time on mine then?" I ask confused.

"Because your hair is long and even though I like my hair short I love styling long hair. It's annoying really but I'm glad you have long hair so I can play with it!"

"What if I cut my hair?" I tease and he face turns serious.

"Then I would get very upset and annoyed with you and you would no longer be my best friend," she holds the curling wand at me when she says that.

"I better not if it means damaging our friendship. I couldn't imagine a world without Christina as my best friend!" I say over dramatically and she gives me a playful nudge with her free hand while laughing.

* * *

When the guys come to collect us girls it was too adorable watching the girls blush over compliments and comments made by their boyfriends about how pretty they look. I see Al stride up to me and he bows taking my hand and kissing it.

"M'lady," I giggle at his playfulness. He never ceases to make me laugh. I try and curtesy back but it's a bit of a fail with my dress and heels.

"See the heels aren't so bad are they?' He points to the plain black shoes with pencil heels he made me buy.

"Not so bad! Al it took you ages to get me into those heels and I only agreed to these shoes since I felt bad to refused all the other ones you showed me,"

"At least you can walk in these!" He links our arms and I stumble when I take the first step.

"Yeah, right," I mumble.

"I take that back then. You are horrible at walking in heels and I may have to stay by your side all afternoon to make sure you don't fall!" Al teases. I roll my eyes and we all walk down to the dining room where they have moved the tables again to make them bigger and put table clothes and candles on them. It feels like we are in a fancy resturant.

"Ah, this brings back memories of when we awkwardly introduced ourselves to each other. Good times," Uriah fakes wiping a tear from under his eye.

"But life is better right, since you have Mar as your girlfriend now." Christina raises her eyebrows.

"Of course it is!" Uriah kisses Marlene on the cheek and she smiles at him and sits down.

For dinner it was a gourmet chicken dinner and chocolate brownie with raspberry sauce. The caterers really out did themselves this time.

After laughing and talking with each other we started making our way to the very transformed hall. Most of the chairs have been taken out but there are still chairs lining the walls against the edge of the room. A table In the corner has drinks on it and a live band is playing on stage. Light affects bounce around the room in different colours. It's all getting me hyped up.

An upbeat song is being played and even though I can't dance I still allow myself to get pulled into the crowd. Al laughs at my attempt and he twirls me around. My eyes catch something behind Al's shoulder and my smile disappears for a second. This is the first time I have seen Tobias since Friday during lessons. I narrow my eyes slightly at Lauren who looks like she is having the time of her life. I can't tell how Tobias is feeling since he is turned away from me now, but I know it's still him.

One thing I don't understand is why he never came to me to tell me that we were done. Are we done? The answer seems pretty obvious to me. But he never sent a text or anything. Breaking up with someone via text is harsh but at least they have let the other person know what is happening. I feel so lost not knowing what is going to happen now. It honestly doesn't even seem like something Tobias would do at all. Maybe I should stop calling him Tobias. He probably regrets telling me now.

A horrible thought comes to mind. Was this whole thing fake? What if it was a dare? Maybe he and Lauren already knew each other and she dared him to get at me. She did say she would. Were they dating before this whole joint class thing? Oh my god what if-

"Tris!" Al shakes my shoulder and I snap out of my wild thoughts. Are they wild though?

"Are you thinking of Four? Because you said you wouldn't let him get to you here."

"No I know but it's just that I saw him and Lauren and my brain is making up these wild scenarios where Lauren and Four knew each other before and that this was all just a thing to get to me and-"

"Tris, stop." Al cuts off my rambling. He turns me around so know he is facing them and I can't see them anymore. "One, they are wild thoughts because Four has never seen a girl before and if he did it must have been in secret and he was really good at hiding it. There are just so many holes in that story it wouldn't work. Okay Tris?"

I sigh. "Okay."

A slow song comes on and I sway with Al.

"So...Al,"

"Yes?" He asks expectantly. I smirk.

"Found any hot guys yet?" I waggle my eyebrows.

"No," he sighs dramatically, "I have such a sad life,"

I pat his shoulder sympathetically and laugh with him.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you_

_I'm still alright to smile_

I breathe a laugh and shake my head at the coincidence when I hear the lyrics. I am still alright. I just don't know how long that will be. I let go of Al and he looks at me confused.

"I just need some air." I explain. He nods understanding and I make my way outside.

Four POV

Lauren holds me as I dance stiffly with her to the slow song. This has been the worst, constantly seeing Tris and Al dance around and have fun. It feels like she shoves it in my face every time she laughs or smiles. I haven't been stalking her, just, keeping track of her facial expressions and movements. God I'm such a stalker.

_Girl, I think about you everyday now_

_'Was a time when I wasn't sure_

_But you set my mind at ease_

_There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

I do think about Tris everyday. Is she already in my heart though? I realise that yes, whether I like it or not she has made her way into my heart and I don't think she'll leave it for a while. Even if she does hate me. I take a look for Tris again but realise she is no where in sight. A thought comes to mind that she might be somewhere with Al and I push it away immediately. I know she wouldn't do something like that. Would she?

I sigh and let go of Lauren. She looks at me innocently and smiles confused.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I tell her and she nods going to talk to one of her friends. I sigh in relief and walk towards the bathroom then change my mind and walk outside. It's still light outside although the sky is just starting to set. I let the cool breeze wash over me and I breathe it in. I'll never get sick of this fresh feeling.

I walk over to where I know a bench is, tucked away in the corner, but I stop when I see someone else is already sitting there. I'm about to turn away when I notice the dress. Black with silver accents. I remember that dress too well for my own good. Tris didn't want to talk to me before, but she has to talk to me now. She at least owes me an explanation. I walk towards her.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But the good news is that there will be wifi where we will be going so I will have the next and probably the last chapter of this story up soon.**

**The few lyrics were by Guns N' Roses 'Patience'.**

**Im sorry if this chapter wasn't everything you were looking for. I honestly found it really hard to write this chapter for some reason, so I wrote most of it on paper than typed it up. I took a very long time!**

**Once again check out LivFour's awesome story 'The Intern'. It's a divergent one obviously!**

**QOTD: Where is the best place you have visited/been on holiday?**

**AOTD: Egypt. Camel riding is awesome.**

**Love you all! Mwah!**

**~MK bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns the divergent series and characters.**

* * *

_Previously_

_I walk over to where I know a bench is, tucked away in the corner, but I stop when I see someone else is already sitting there. I'm about to turn away when I notice the dress. Black with silver accents. I remember that dress too well for my own good. Tris didn't want to talk to me before, but she has to talk to me now. She at least owes me an explanation. I walk towards her._

* * *

Four POV

"Can I sit here?" I say awkwardly. Great this is going so well already. Tris snaps her head towards me and widens her eyes. Apparently I had been very stealthy too. She stares at me for a while until I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head slightly looking down and shrugs.

"Yeah, sure. It's not my bench." She scoots over to the other side of the bench while I sit on one side.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" I say trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I guess." She sighs, "Four I know you didn't come to make small talk."

I frowned when she said my other name.

"You're calling me Four now? Really?"

She looks at me incredulously, "Well if we are done I don't think I should be calling you your real name. I get that you probably regret telling me so I'm just going to pretend like you never told me."

My heart stops for a second, and it's not in a good way. "Done? Where did you get that from?" My voice is rising slowly and I'm trying really hard not to blow up on her. I end up standing up. "Plus why would I regret telling you? You know, that thought didn't actually cross my mind until now and I'm thinking that might be a good idea from what you've done!"

Tris is fuming with anger right now and she stands up too.

"What I've done?!" She yells at me, "what I've done is _nothing_ compared to what you did Four." She spits the last bit out venomously.

"Well then enlighten me then Tris, because I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything."

"Oh yeah?" The fire lights up in her eyes and even though we are arguing I can't help but admit she looks beautiful like this. "What about asking Lauren to the dance?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Are you serious?" Does she really not know what she has done?

"Of course I'm serious Four, was this all a joke? Was our whole relationship just a joke made between you and Lauren?" She moves her hands frantically as she speaks.

I stand there confused and I faintly hear footsteps but I'm too angry to notice them.

"What on actual earth are you talking about? Tris I told you things I never told anyone, did you think I made stuff like that up just to 'play a joke'? If you think that you really are deluded," I shake my head.

"So why didn't you ask me to the dance then? I dropped so many hints and you didn't pick up on any of them! And then you go and just go and ask Lauren and I just, my heart broke," her voice cracks at the end and she looks vulnerable without her fierce personality to back her up anymore.

"I didn't ask you because you, went, with, Al," I punctuate each word clearly for her, "I know people don't think that I may not have a heart or anything but that really really hurt Tris. It's like you couldn't even bother waiting for me to ask you. I was trying to come up with an amazing way to ask out an amazing girl and then I hear that you are already going with Al. Speaking of which shouldn't you be with him now? You guys seemed really happy inside, maybe I shouldn't come in between that," I spit out.

Her blank face from my little speech turns into a frustrated scream and she suddenly just yells out of nowhere,

"Al is _gay_ Four!"

It takes a while for me to get the information through my head.

"What?"

She sighs looking at me like I'm hopeless and before she can open her mouth another voice cuts in for her,

"I am gay Four." Tris turns around and smiles uneasily at Al.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blurt out your secret like that,"

Al laughs. "I've actually kind of been wondering on how to tell everyone so I guess you just made it easier for me."

"Wait seriously?" Christina says, "why didn't you tell us earlier. Wait why did Tris only know?"

"Yeah I'm hurt man, I thought I was your best friend," Will fakes hurt by putting his hand over his heart but then he smiles and fist bumps Al.

"When did you all come out?" I ask the group of people that have appeared standing near us.

"Well a few of us were coming to check on Tris and then we heard about you guys talking about whether you were 'done' or not and we kind of just listened to the whole thing..." Uriah trails off.

"But what it sounded like from all the yelling, it looks like it was a massive misunderstanding." Marlene explains.

"And judging by all the sexual tension between them they still totally have the hots for each other. Four was totally undressing Tris with his eyes." Zeke cuts in mischievously and I glare at him while Tris blushes.

"Wait so who told Four about Al and Tris in the first place?" Grace asks looking at me.

I shrug out of habit and then think about the glint in her eyes and her too innocent smile which made me fall for it all...

"God dammit," I hiss.

Everyone stands there clueless about what I've just realised but Zeke just starts laughing.

"Did you know?" I ask him angrily.

"No I literally just got it now with you and I don't know why I'm laughing because you could literally kill me later," his laughing turns more nervous.

"Got what? Who told you?" Tris asks softly.

"Who do you think?" I laugh humourlessly. Tris makes an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

"And you believed her?" She says hurt.

"No but she is a really good actor. She came to me saying sorry and that we were really good together and then she told me she also heard you were going with Al. I can't even believe I believed her."

"I guess the way she worded it I would've believed it too." She bites her lips. "Why didn't you come to talk to me about it?"

"Well, because you were going with Al who I thought liked you since you guys were closer than the other guys. I don't know I was stupid." I kick at a stone.

"I was too I guess. I could've come and found you but I was too much of a coward." She shakes her head at herself and I sigh.

"Tris," I whisper. I step forward towards her tentatively and she leans forward to wrap her arms around me.

"I guess, we should maybe leave," Amy smiles and starts ushering us in.

"This picture is too cute," Muskan shakes her head at the phone at gets pulled inside by Amy.

We hold each other for a while.

"I'm sorry," I whisper against her hair. She moves her head back to look up at me and smiles softly at me.

"Me too,"

I go and sit on the bench pulling her on my lap.

"You look beautiful in that dress by the way." I kiss her cheek. She hums and nods.

"Well when I tried it on at the store this boy who I didn't know at all said it looked 'nice' on me and I should buy it. I owe it to him." She smirks at me.

"From what I heard you blushed like a tomato after he said that," I smirk back at her, "and 'nice' was an understatement, he just didn't want to sound too creepy."

"Right," she nods at me and laughs. I go to kiss softly at her neck and her breath catches. When I move my lips to about an inch in front of hers she closes her eyes waiting.

"Tris," I whisper against her lips.

She opens her eyes and looks at me, "Yeah?"

"Why don't we go and confront that bitch,"

She laughs full on throwing her head back and I chuckle at her reaction.

"It wasn't even that funny," I smile at her and she sobers up.

"No it's just I was expecting you to say something cheesy or a question like 'can I kiss you' or something and that was just so unexpected," she giggles. "But yes let's go and confront that bitch as you so eloquently put it . I just have one condition."

"What's that?" I humour her.

She bites her lips and moved her hands to my hair.

"Kiss me," she demands. I do.

* * *

"Look who finally turned up!" Uriah bellows through the hall when we step through the doors again.

"Have fun?" Will asks Tris who rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him.

My hand clings on to hers as much as hers is clinging on to mine. I see a person trying to weave themselves through our group of friends and Lauren stumbles into the middle in front of us.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere Four!" She says in a light way but also strained. "What's going on?" She slicks her eyes between me and Tris and sees our hands joined.

"We sorted out the problem," I smile sweetly, "but thanks for being my backup date when I needed one Lauren." I pat her shoulder and her face morphs.

"Back up date?" She says through her clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah," Tris nods with wide eyes. "We always and will always get through our problems. We just end up talking about it in excruciating detail."

"Sounds fun..." Lauren raises a brow, "what about Al? Won't he be heartbroken?" She says sadly. I scoff.

"What like how you made these two after lying to them?" Al puts his arm on Lauren's shoulder. "And thank you for looking out for me but I am gay Lauren. And it is, fabulous!" He sings.

"Wow you are a good actor Lauren." Tris says in awe, "maybe you could put that one skill to use instead of you know, being a lying bitch." She then grabs Christina's drink and walks forward towards her and 'accidentally' trips, spilling the red drink all over Lauren's light green and white dress.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," Tris says sarcastically. "That is not his favourite colour by the way," she smirks evilly and steps back to stand in line with me again crossing her arms.

"This cost so much money," Lauren tries to rub the dress with a napkin Nitta and Molly brought her when they ran over.

"You should have thought about that before you messed with us." Tris replies shrugging. "Don't rub it only makes it worse."

Lauren glares and rushes out of the hall with Nitta and Molly following her. I let out a low whistle and start clapping with everyone joining in.

"Where did all that come from?" I ask.

She turns nervous, "did you not like it?"

"No way it was, amazing. I love how if anyone tries to come between us you will have something coming for them."

"You know I almost felt bad for her, but then I remembered that she is a bitch and totally deserved it," Uriah laughs.

"There is always something big at high school dances. This song goes out to the cute couple who just wiped the floor of that liar! This is the last slow song guys so grab someone special." The main singer says into the microphone before counting the instruments in.

Tris POV

Four grabs me immediately and and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"How do you know your my special someone?" I ask teasing,

"Well I think my good argument would be that you begged me to kiss you and that turned into a make out session which you basically wanted so if I'm not your special someone then I'm worried." He smirks.

"I did not beg!" I slap him on the chest. "But don't worry, you are my special someone and I hope it will be that way for a while."

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me around for a while?"

"Positive," I smile at him.

He sees something over my shoulder and nudges me to look. I turn my head and see our teacher chaperons dancing together. She has her head resting on his shoulder as he awkwardly tries to dance and sway with her.

"That's so cute, has someone taken a picture?" I turn back to Tobias.

"I'm pretty sure your stalker friends have since they are trying to hose behind the plants."

"Yeah that's them!" I laugh and shake my head.

We sway around before he clears his throat.

"Tris? I have something to tell you," I look up at him and he smiles a little.

"I might be in love with you, I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though,"

I smile too, "That's sensible of you, we should you some paper so can make a list or a chart or something,"

He chuckles holds me tighter, "Maybe I'm already sure, and I just don't want to frighten you,"

I laugh a little, "Then you should know better."

"Fine, then I love you." He stares at my face to see my reaction and I smile back.

"I love you too."

* * *

**And it is done! I know this was like the most cliche ending but I love the quote and I thought I went well. **

**I do have an a one shot that I will write up soon and a modern AU too. This modern AU is not high school it's different so I hope you guys will like it! They will both be divergent of course!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story you guys are just amazing. I love you all so much and I'm glad to know my writing isn't a total fail if you all read it.**

**If anyone wants me to write any one shots or something based after this ending let me know and I'll try and write it.**

**~ So until we meet again, MK bye!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

***2 years later***

Tris POV

Christina pulls up to the house which is most definitely the brightest, with all the multicoloured lights, in the street. The main colours are red and green presumably left from Christmas, along with the large flashing reindeers in the front yard. On the roof there is the phrase, 'WE LOVE CAKE' In bright white lightning then a smaller 'Happy New Year' underneath it in blue. These are just the things that stand out the most.

"This is so obviously their house." I shake my head at the sign on the roof.

"Who do we know that loves cake more than anything?" Christina says dryly.

"Don't tease him about it. When he messaged me the picture he was so excited about it. Zeke, maybe less excited but still excited none the less. I'm pretty sure you'll ruin his evening if you make fun of it." Marlene warns.

"I heard from Zeke he took ages to track it down." Shauna pipes up from behind.

"Weren't the others behind us?" Zia strains to turn around to find the other car with the rest of our friends.

"Here they are," I nod at as another car slowly park behind us. Lynn, Amy, Grace and Muskan climb out of the car along with Daisy, who joined at the beginning of last year.

The remains of fallen snow from last night lie on the ground and we step out of the car and after waving at the others, we start to walk towards the house. It's the Christmas holidays now and right now we are going to Uriah and Zeke's house where they are hosting a New Years party. As we moved into the college life, also known as sixth from, the dormitories have gotten more apartment like, and they aren't in the school. They are in a building just down the road from the school so we can have more of a sense of living alone. I live with Christina, Marlene and Shauna. Muskan, Amy, Grace and Daisy all stay together and Lynn lives with Zia and another girl who is on holiday now. This is our last year of school, before we head off to big and scary universities. I still have no idea on what I want to do or be in the future.

The door swings open and Zeke stands there with the same warm yet mischievous grin he has been wearing for the last two years I have seen him. He leans forward and pecks Shauna as she goes in and then nods and hugs each of us. Uriah sees us and runs over giving Marlene a bear hug.

"You made it!" He exclaims.

"We guessed this was your house since you know, the sign on the roof," Christina puts her hands in the air gesturing towards the roof.

"Do you like it? I think it's awesome, took me forever to find though," he groans the last bit.

"It's great! Really really cool," I say.

He looks at me and narrows his eyes, "cool? That's all you have to say?" The cheeky smile shows he is joking.

"Yep," I nod. My eyes keep flicking over his shoulder to see if I can spot someone.

Uriah smiles at me and nods towards the kitchen. "He's in there."

I smile in thanks and walk over to their kitchen. I lean against the doorway and just watch him. God he's changed. He's grown in height, and looks like he's been to the gym more. A lot more. He just looks so much hotter if that was even possible. I haven't seen him since he visited for the summer holidays. He goes to university now. But he goes to one in another city, meaning we don't see each other as often. I've asked him if it would be easier for us just to break it off but he always refuses saying he will like no one else. It actually got us into an argument once. I didn't talk to him for two days but then went and apologised to him since I didn't want to waste the time he was here. With me.

With a drink in his hand he got from the fridge he turns around to walk back out. His eyes widen and he nearly drops the drink when he sees me. I smirk as he catches the almost fallen can of whatever he was going to drink and he puts it on the table.

"Tris? Hey," he whispers as he walks towards me and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey," I whisper as I hug him back hard, and weirdly enough, smelling him. He pulls back and looks at me weirdly but keeps his arms around my waist.

"Why do you smell me? I don't smell that bad do I?" He jokes.

"I just love smelling your scent, It's not _that_ weird," I giggle.

"Well I love your smell too so I guess I'm weird like you," he smiles at me then his eyes widen in surprise, "that rhymed!"

"Well done," I say slowly patting his chest. He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer.

"I've waited for this since summer," he whispers, his face near mine, and then kisses me.

_I've waited for this too. For so long._

I try to get the message through by kissing him back harder. It would've turned into a deep kiss if Uriah had not interrupted us.

"Uh, guys? I get that you've missed each other, but please don't end doing anything here. Our food is stored here." Uriah wiggles his eyebrows, "you could always take it outside. We'll make sure no one interrupts." He starts laughing and I roll my eyes while Tobias throws something light at him.

"Maybe we will go outside, but not for what you think." Tobias takes my hand and starts walking to their garden.

"Go you love birds. I'll get you when it starts counting down!" Uriah yell after us.

We greet and say hi to a few people along the way, and then I'm being pulled onto the two seated garden swing next to Tobias.

"How have you been?" He starts off.

"Stressed." I say truthfully, "I have no idea what to do and which Uni to apply for. What if I change my mind, then it'll be a massive hassle to change all my subjects."

"You know you could always take a year off before you choose. You don't have to choose now." He takes my hand and traces the lines on my palm.

"I know, but it's just so hard. Everything. I think I'm just scared." I say quietly.

"It's fine to be scared. I had no idea what I wanted to do. I'm just going in the general direction of sports. You could do that you know. Just go in a general direction and then you'll have a massive selection of jobs to do after. You don't have to pick now. Just do what you like." I look at him skeptically and he smiles at me nodding.

"Everything will work out," He tells me.

"Everything will work out," I repeat softly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until I ask him a question.

"So, do you have any resolutions? And don't give me those smart ass answers like, 'my resolution is to have no resolutions'," I mimic his voice and he laughs.

"I don't sound like that," he nudges me, "okay, I guess my New Years resolution is...to not let anything get to me."

I raise my eyebrows. "That's so cliche, are you even going to stick to it?"

"It's not that cliche. I might write it somewhere in my apartment so I remember that whatever bad thing happens, I'm not going to get depressed or anything. I'm going to try and stick to it."

I nod my head slowly, "that sounds pretty good. I might do that too."

"Hey, come up with your own," he pushes me playfully and I laugh and change the topic.

"Somebodies birthday is coming up soon..." I look at him expectantly, "Excited?"

He snorts. "Not really,"

"Why not?" My face falls.

"Tris, I'm going to be 20." He explains looking at me pointedly.

"So?" I ask confused.

"Aren't you too young to be going out with an old person like me?" He raises his eyebrows and pokes my cheek playfully.

"No," I poke his cheek back. "It's still 2 years. And technically it's like 1 and 1/2 year since my 18th birthday was in June and you were still 19 then."

"Well if you're going to celebrate it with me, then yes I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to drive up and celebrate it in every way I can."

"In _every _way?" He jokes having a goofy grin on his face.

"Tobias!" I slap his knee while laughs. "Maybe," I tell him. He stops and looks at me cocking his head to the side then he smirks.

"Then I'll look forward to it even more," he says slyly putting a hand on my thing. I roll my eyes at him again and lean forward to kiss him.

We don't know how much time has gone but Uriah pops his head out and call us in for the count down. We stand with everyone else watching the last minute this year go by.

"10, 9, 8, 7," everyone starts chanting.

"Am I going to get a midnight kiss?" Tobias whispers into my eyes while he holds me from behind. I spin around and finish counting down.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR," everyone yells and I reach up and kiss Tobias. No matter how hard anything gets or how difficult. I know will always have Tobias with me. Like Tobias, I'm going to try to not let anything get to me. I know, that in the end, everything will work out.

* * *

**And done! After posting this I'm going to go and change the status to complete! Very excited!**

**I hope each and every one of you have an amazing year this year. And whatever shitty thing happens try and stay on your feet because you are so amazing and don't deserve to have shitty things happen to you. I love you all so much and thank you again for everything and all the support. I'll see you in my next story, oh and guess what. I'm so stupid the one shot I was going to post I had written it on paper and I left that where I live and since I'm on holiday now I can't get to it, but when I go home I'll be sure to post it.**

**For now,**

**~MKbye!**


End file.
